Auferstanden
by MelRu
Summary: Harry Potter ist am Ende seiner Kräfte und steht seinem Schicksal chancenlos gegenüber. Der Tod gewährt Harrys Familie ungehinderten den Zutritt in das Reich der Lebenden und greift somit gravierenden in den Verlauf der Geschichte ein. Neue Verbündete werden gefunden und Kräfte vereint–die helle Seite rüstet sich für den Kampf. Werden sie es schaffen den steilen Weg zu bestreiten?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR. Ich borge mir einige ihrer tollen Charaktere aus und gebe sie nach Beendigung dieser Story unversehrt wieder zurück :)

**Hauptpersonen**: Harry, seine Familie und seine Freunde. Andere Personen kommen immer wieder vor.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Lily/James, Remus/Tonks, Hermine/Ron, Neville/Luna eventuell auch andere.

**Kapitelanzahl**: zwischen 50 und 70

**Wörteranzahl**: zwischen 3000 und 5000 pro Kapitel

**Kapitel 1**

[Die Rückkehr ins Leben]

_Ein Mensch ist erst dann tot, wenn niemand mehr an ihn denkt._

* * *

**E**s war eine kühle, fröstelnde Oktobernacht und der Vollmond schwebte wie ein totes, weißes Gesicht am dunklen Nachthimmel. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille am Friedhof von Godric's Hollow. Eine unheimliche, düstere Stille.

Das Einzige, das man hörte, waren die dicken fetten Regentropfen, die wie Kristalle auf die Erde perlten - es schien, als würde der Himmel weinen. Plötzlich wurde die bedrückende Stille durch ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen durchbrochen, wodurch ein paar schwarze Krähen auf den nahe gelegenen Bäumen, die den Friedhof zierten, aufgescheucht wurden.

Diese letzte Ruhestätte war keinesfalls menschenleer. Ein Junge im zarten Alter von sechzehn Jahren saß zusammengekauert vor zwei Grabsteinen und weinte bitterlich. Der junge Mann hatte zerstrubbeltes rabenschwarzes Haar und trug eine Brille, hinter welcher sich wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Augen versteckten. Doch diese, einst vor Freude strahlenden Smaragde waren seit einiger Zeit erloschen und bei genauerer Betrachtung waren darunter tiefe dunkle Ringe zu erkennen. Der Jugendliche wirkte abgemagert und war zudem noch schäbig bekleidet.

Wenn man die gepflegten Grabsteine aus edlem Marmor vor diesem bedauernswerten Jungen genauer betrachtete, sah man im fahlen Mondlicht auf den Steinen die Inschrift:

Lilian Susan Potter geborene Evans

* 30. Januar 1960  
† 31. Oktober 1981

James Alan Potter

* 27. März 1960  
† 31. Oktober 1981

_In der Nacht des 31. Oktober 1981 verlor diese Welt zwei der wunderbarsten Menschen, die es je gegeben hat und hinterließ einen Jungen, dessen Schicksal ungewiss ist._

Sirius Orion Black  
* 14. April 1960  
† 15. Juni 1996

_Ein unschuldiger, selbstsicherer, wundervoller und tapferer Mensch verraten, eingesperrt, verhasst und gejagt. Ein Held, wie er in Büchern steht. Mögest du nun endlich glücklich werden._

Ja, das waren die wertvollsten Menschen in seinem Leben gewesen. Die Menschen, die ihm Halt gegeben hatten. Die Menschen, die ihn aufgebaut hatten. Die Menschen, die ihm Mut zugesprochen hatten. Die Menschen, die aus ihm nichts Besonderes gemacht hatten. Die Menschen, die ihn geliebt haben. Die Menschen die ihn so geliebt haben, wie er war. Ihn, Harry James Potter. Er hatte sie alle verloren. Nur er war noch da. Allein. Verlassen.

Während Harry James Potter vor den alten Grabsteinen kniete und bitterlich um seine verstorbene Familie weinte, bemerkte der sonst so wachsame Junge nicht, dass er nicht alleine am Friedhof von Gordic's Hollow war. Ein bleicher junger Mann mit schwarzen Augen und ebenso pechschwarzen langen Haaren beobachtete ihn. Er war in dunkle Roben gehüllt und stand etwas Abseits im Schutze der Dunkelheit. Doch dies war kein gewöhnlicher Mann. Es handelte sich - so unglaublich es den Menschen auch erscheinen mochte - um den allseits gefürchteten Tod. Nur einmal alle hundert Jahre machte er sich die Mühe die Lebenden aufzusuchen. Immer dann, wenn das Schicksal dies von ihm verlangte. Und dieses Mal war es ernst. Dem Tod war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass sich das Schicksal Sorgen machte. Sorgen um das Gleichgewicht der magischen Welt. Sorgen um das Wohlergehen der Zaubergemeinschaft. Sorgen um den seelischen Zustand Harry Potters, den zukünftigen Retter der Zauberwelt.

Der Bursche war am Ende seiner Kräfte, das konnte der Tod am ersten Blick erkennen, als er seine emotionslosen Augen über die hagere Gestalt des Jungen gleiten ließ. Hatte er doch sein ganzes Leben für die Gerechtigkeit gekämpft und an das Gute geglaubt, sich Hoffnungen gemacht und war letztendlich von all diesen enttäuscht worden und daran zerbrochen. Nun sollte dem Schicksal zufolge eine Wende im Leben des jungen Retters Harry Potter eintreten, da sonst die vorhergesehenen Wege unbeschritten bleiben würden.

Es war ihm, dem Tod selbst eigentlich nicht gestattet, jemanden aus seinem Totenreich wieder den Zutritt in die Welt der Lebenden zu gestatten. Doch so grausam wie die Menschen - vorallem die Nichtmagier - ihn immer darstellten, war er seiner Meinung nach eigentlich nicht. Er hatte Mitleid mit dem jungen Potter. Das Schicksal würde noch viel von ihm verlangen, doch ohne Halt, Liebe und Unterstützung seiner Familie würde er diesen Kampf nicht für sich entscheiden können. Und das konnte der Tod nicht zulassen. Nun war es endlich so weit - die Zeit der Trauer war vorbei. Er wollte in diesen einst so lebhaften Smaragden wieder das freudige schalkhafte Funkeln sehen. „Weine nicht mehr junger Potter, schon bald wirst du nicht mehr allein sein", hauchte er mit tiefer beruhigender Stimme in die regnerische Nacht, ehe er mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwand.

Sein Körper fühlte sich an als würde er schweben. Es war still, totenstill. Kein Laut drang an seine Ohren. Langsam begann sein Hirn zu arbeiten und Gedanken und Bilder spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war. Die Antwort war plötzlich da, ganz klar vor ihm - er war tot, getötet durch die Hand des größten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten - Lord Voldemort. Er war gestorben, weil er seine Familie beschützen wollte. Doch wieso fühlte er sich so lebendig?

Langsam öffnete James Alan Potter seine haselnussbraunen Augen. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis sie sich an die dunkle Umgebung gewöhnten. Er stellte fest, dass er sich in einem Raum befand. James zuckte zusammen, als er am anderen Ende des Raumes eine Gestalt entdeckte. „Hallo?" Als er keine Antwort erhielt, bewegte er sich langsam auf die Person zu. Als er sie erkannte, blieb er ruckartig stehen und er fühlte sich, als würde ein greller, blendender Blitz durch seinen Körper rasen. Dieses makellose Gesicht, diese wundervoll geschwungenen Lippen, diese vorwitzigen Sommersprossen auf der Nase und den rosigen Wangen, diese rubinroten Haare. „Lily", hauchte er fassungslos. War sie etwa tot? Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Wie auf Befehl öffnete Lilian Susan Potter ihre smaragdgrünen Augen, als ob ihr die Stimme ihres Mannes wieder Leben eingehaucht hätte. Sie blinzelte einen Augenblick, bis sie James fokussieren konnte. Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „James? Wo sind wir?" Beängstigt ließ sie ihren Blick durch den düsteren leeren Raum gleiten. Schnell überwand ihr Mann die letzten paar Meter, die sie voneinander trennten, und schloss sie in seine Arme. Lily erwiderte diese Geste. „Was ist passiert?", flüstere sie, während sie noch immer an seine starke Brust gedrückt wurde. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete James wahrheitsgetreu. „Wir sind tot, schätze ich mal." Das Ehepaar fuhr auseinander. Ungläubig sah James zu der Person, welche nun auf sie zutrat. „Sirius? Du auch?" fragte er betroffen. Kurz huschte ein trauriger Schatten über Sirius' Gesicht, ehe er seine beiden Freunde schuldbewusst ansah. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte gerne länger auf Harry aufgepasst." „Wie geht's ihm?" entfuhr es Lily. Wie von selbst legte sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf Sirius' eingefallenes Gesicht. „Er ist ein wundervoller Junge." James und Lily erwiderten das Lächeln. Langsam schritt die Rothaarige auf Sirius zu und legte ihm ihre zierliche Hand auf die Wange. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen Sirius. Ich bin froh, dass Harry dich hatte, nachdem er uns verloren hat. Ich danke dir aus ganzem Herzen, ich weiß, dass du deine Aufgabe als Pate sehr ernst genommen hast."

Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein. Gerade als er etwas darauf erwidern wollte, tauchte in der Mitte des Raumes, in dem sie sich befanden eine weitere Person auf - der Tod. „Nun wie ich sehe, hat mein Plan tadellos funktioniert." Fragend wurde er von den drei Zauberern angesehen. Sie alle kannten ihn bereits, immerhin war er es, der die Menschen an ihrer Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod fragte, ob sie als Geist wieder auf die Erde zurück wollten oder ob sie bereit waren das Totenreich zu betreten. Es waren immer die Mutigsten oder die Einsamsten, die sich für das Reich der Toten entschieden. Die meisten hatten Angst davor los zu lassen. Doch die Seelen, die es schafften, den vorhergesehenen Weg zu gehen, wurden in einen ewigen traumlosen Schlaf geschickt und mussten kein trostloses verbittertes Dasein als Geist erdulden. „Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, nicht wahr? Immerhin wart ihr drei mutig genug den Weg ins Totenreich zu bestreiten. Nun, ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen. Es geht um euren Sohn. Harry", eröffnete ihnen der Schwarzhaarige ohne weitere Umschweife. Der Tod war schließlich nicht dafür bekannt Smalltalk zu führen. „Was ist mit ihm?", wollte Lily, welche nach James' Arm griff, sogleich von ihm wissen. „Er darf nicht tot sein", hauchte Sirius. „Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Bald nicht mehr." „Was soll das heißen: Bald nicht mehr?", fragte James misstrauisch.

Der Tod seufzte, ehe er zu erklären begann: „Ich werde im Auftrag des Schicksals die jahrmillionenalten Gesetze der Erde brechen und euch zu eurem Sohn zurück auf die Erde bringen." Er wurde nur mit offenen Mündern angestarrt. Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln umspielte die schmalen Lippen des Todes. „Ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich, was der Anlass meines Handelns ist. Euch sei so viel gesagt, dass ich im Auftrag des Schicksals euren Sohn seit eurem Tod immer im Auge behalten habe. Doch seit dem Tod von dir, Sirius Black habe ich erschreckende Veränderungen wahrgenommen. Euer Sohn hat seinen einst so starken Lebenswillen verloren, er braucht Unterstützung um diesen Krieg gewinnen zu können und der Zauberwelt das nötige Gleichgewicht zurückzubringen." Der Tod schloss seine Augen, hob seine weißen Hände und malte verschiedene Symbole in die Luft. Die drei Erwachsenen beobachteten ihn stumm, zu erstaunt waren sie von dem, was sie gerade erfahren hatten. Kurz darauf bildete sich vor ihnen eine kleine leuchtende Kugel. Der Tod öffnete seine Augen wieder und die schwarzen Obsidiane blickten sie ernst an. „Harry Potter braucht die Unterstützung einer Familie. Seiner Familie und somit eure Unterstützung. Deshalb erhaltet ihr vom Schicksal eine zweite Chance."

„Du meinst wir können wieder zurück auf die Erde und ihm helfen diesen Albtraum ein für alle Mal zu beenden?", fragte James ungläubig. Lily schluckte. „So ist es. Diese Chance ist hier, ihr müsst nur danach greifen. Es liegt an euch, zu gehen oder weiterhin hier im Totenreich zu verweilen. Doch seid euch einer Sache gewiss, wenn ihr diese Chance nicht nützt, wir euer Sohn sterben. Er wird eure Liebe brauchen, um das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen zu können." James trat bestimmt einen Schritt nach vor. „Ich werde ihm helfen", sagte er und fühlte sich so entschlossen wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Lily stellte sich sogleich neben ihren Mann. „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um diesen Albtraum für meinen kleinen Sonnenschein für immer zu beenden!" Der Tod nickte, dann wandte er sich an Sirius, welcher noch nichts gesagt hatte. „Wie lautet deine Antwort, Sirius Black?" Sirius blickte zu Lily und James. Sie würden wieder leben, sie würden wieder bei Harry und Monny sein. Sie würden wiedervereint sein, so wie er es sich all die Jahre gewünscht hatte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat nun ebenfalls nach vor. „Ich werde Harry bis zum Schluss beistehen." Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, drehte er sich zur Seite. James stand da und sah ihn verbunden an, es fiel ihm gerade schwer seine Dankbarkeit in Worte auszudrücken. Doch Sirius verstand seinen besten Freund auch so, ohne Worte. Der Tod klatschte in die Hände. „So sei es!" Und noch bevor sich James, Lily und Sirius fragende Blicke zuwerfen konnten, explodierte die leuchtende Kugel vor ihnen und hüllte sie in ein gleißendes Licht.

Harry Potter saß noch immer alleine und verlassen am Friedhof. Alles um ihn herum schien nicht von Bedeutung zu sein. Die Kleidung des Teenagers war mittlerweile schon total durchnässt und er fror. Immer wieder wurde sein zierlicher Körper von einem heftigen Zittern heimgesucht, doch es war im egal, so wie auch alles andere egal war. Er wollte nur noch weg von hier. Nicht mehr allein sein. Er wollte seine Eltern und Sirius wieder sehen. Er schluchzte abermals auf - wie sehr er sie doch alle vermisste. Immer mehr Tränen liefen über seine abgemagerten Wangen. Plötzlich wurde es hinter den Grabsteinen, in dem kleinen dunklen Wald immer heller. Doch das Licht verschwand genau so schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Durch den Tränenschleier vor seinen Augen und den trüben Gedanken blieben diese Geschehnisse vor dem Jungen verborgen.

„Wo sind wir denn hier gelandet?", flüsterte Lily unbehaglich, wobei sie sich an James' Arm festkrallte. Es war dunkel, nass und kalt. „Ich weiß nicht. Sieht aus wie ein Friedhof. Irgendwie unheimlich", antwortete ihr Ehemann. „Wir müssen Harry finden!" Sirius stand etwas abseits und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf irgendeine Stelle vor dem kleinen Wäldchen, in dem sie sich befanden. Er schluckte. „Wir müssen ihn nicht suchen." Er schluckte. „Ich hab' ihn bereits gefunden", flüsterte er traurig, und bevor Lily oder James fragen konnten, was er denn meinte, hörten sie ein leises Schluchzen. Sie drehten sich um und versuchten etwas in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu erkennen. Und da, im fahlen Mondlicht sah man jemandem vor einem Grabstein sitzen. Er kniete in der Erde, die Hände am matschigen Boden abgestützt und mit hängendem Kopf. „Oh mein Gott … Harry!" Die ersten Worte hatte Lily nur geflüstert, doch dann musste sie einfach nach ihrem Sohn rufen.

Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben, hatte ihn da gerade jemand gerufen? Eine Frau? Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Nacht schweifen, doch niemand war am Friedhof zu sehen. Wer sollte auch hier sein? Es war mitten in der Nacht. Er blickte wieder auf den Grabstein und musste unwillkürlich an seine Mutter denken. Hatte sie ihn gerufen? Nein das war unmöglich, sie war tot. „Jetzt drehst du schon völlig durch Harry. Sie ist tot, genau wie Dad und Sirius", murmelte er zu sich selbst und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder etwas klarer denken zu können. Doch plötzlich hörte er Geräusche, welche aus dem angrenzenden Wald zu kommen schienen. Er zog reflexartig seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Wer ist da?" Todesser? Hatten sie ihm eine Falle gestellt? War er so unachtsam gewesen? Nach einiger Zeit der Stille, in welcher er aufgestanden war und versucht hatte, seine Wangen zu trocknen - was ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte, da die Tränen noch immer über seine Wangen liefen - bewegte sich etwas im Gebüsch und drei Gestalten kamen auf ihn zu. Anfänglich konnte er nur ihre Umrisse erkennen und der Regen trug nicht gerade dazu bei, besser zu sehen. Doch je näher sie kamen umso schärfer wurde die Sicht. Und er erstarrte.

Das war nicht möglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Er halluzinierte. Sie waren tot. Unwiderruflich tot.

„Nein, das ist nicht möglich", hauchte er erschöpft und fiel auf die Knie, der Zauberstab rollte unachtsam zur Seite. „Harry!", kam es besorgt von seiner Mutter. „Nein, nein, nein! Das ist nicht möglich, ihr seid tot. Ihr könnt nicht hier sein!", rief er und raufte sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. Immer wieder wiederholte er diese Worte und begann leise zu schluchzen. Sirius fasste sich als Erster wieder und schritt auf den verzweifelten Jungen zu. „Harry, Kleiner. Komm sie mich an." Vorsichtig löste er die verkrampften Hände des Schwarzhaarigen, welche sich in seinem Wuschelkopf verkrallt hatten. Danach fasster er unter Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen. Was er sah, versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herz. Harry hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, was darauf schließen lies, dass er mehrere Nächte kaum geschlafen hatte. Auch das Leuchten in seinen Augen, welche Lilys so ähnelten, war erloschen. Sein Gesicht und seine gesamte Statur waren total abgemagert. Der Junge war einfach am Ende, der Tod hatte nicht übertrieben. Was war nur aus dem einst so selbstsicheren Jungen geworden, der ihm in der Heulenden Hütte gegenübergetreten war und das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hatte?

„Bitte weine nicht mehr, Harry. Wir sind jetzt hier und du wirst uns sicher so schnell nicht mehr los, das kann ich dir versprechen." Harry sah ihn nur weiter ungläubig an. Doch dann streckte er seine Hand vorsichtig nach ihm aus, und als er ihn am Arm berührte, zuckte er leicht zusammen. „Du bist wirklich hier", flüsterte er ungläubig. Er hatte gedacht, dass sich diese Gestalt vor ihm in Luft auflösen würde, wenn er sie berühren würde - wie eine Fata Morgana. Aber er war noch hier. Er war immer noch hier bei ihm! Und ehe sich Sirius versah, schmiss sich der Sohn seines besten Freundes in seine Arme und begann wieder zu schluchzen. „Schhh, Kleiner wir bleiben hier. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Du bist nicht mehr allein", sprach sein Patenonkel beruhigend auf ihn ein und strich ihm sanft durch das nasse Haar. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer für Harry diese einsame Zeit voller Verzweiflung gewesen war. Er selbst hatte diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung gemacht, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigstens seinem Patensohn erspart bleiben würde.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte Harry sich etwas und richtete sich leicht auf, dabei viel sein Blick auf seine Mutter. Diese stand neben Sirius und lächelte ihn nur unsicher an. „Mum?" „Oh mein kleiner Sonnenschein!" Und schon wurde er in eine Knochen brechende Umarmung allà Molly Weasley gezogen. Doch er genoss sie. „Mum, du bist es wirklich. Ich hab dich so vermisst", nuschelte er an ihre Brust und zog ihren blumigen Duft ein, der ihm seltsamerweise so vertraut vorkam. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ließ seine Mutter von ihm ab und drückte ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit lächelte unser junger Held wieder. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Vater. Auf den Menschen, den er so ähnlich sein sollte. Den Menschen, der ein Mitglied der mittlerweile legendären Rumtreiber war. Den Menschen, nach dem er sich all die Jahre am meisten gesehnt hatte.

„Dad!" James zögerte keine weitere Sekunde und machte einen großen Schritt, damit er seinen Sohn fest an seine Brust drücken konnte. Dieser schmiegte sich sogleich an ihn und all die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Endlich hatte er seine Familie - Menschen, die ihn liebten, so wie er war. Es war eigentlich unmöglich, aber es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Eine riesengroße Erleichterung machte sich ihn ihm breit und er bemerkte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen so richtig wie müde er war. Er versuchte vergeblich seine Augen offen zu halten, doch die Umarmung seines Vaters war einfach zu befreiend, erleichternd und vor allem so voller Liebe, dass sich seine trüben Gedanken in Luft auflösten und er nun endlich unbeschwert ins Land der Träume sinken konnte. James, der bemerkte, wie Harry in sich zusammenfiel, fing ihn gerade noch gerade rechtzeitig auf, bevor sein Gesicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hätte. Dieser viel zu leichte, abgemagerte und verzweifelte Junge sollte sein Sohn sein? Sein über alles geliebter Harry?

„Was ist nur mit dir passiert?", flüsterte er traurig in die Stille des Friedhofes ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. „James, seine Kleidung ist total durchnässt. Er muss schnell ins Trockene, am besten in ein warmes Bett", meinte Lily fürsorglich, bevor sie sich an Sirius wandte. „Steht unser Haus noch, Sirius?" „Ja, das Ministerium hat es nach dem Anschlag soviel ich weiß auch wieder komplett aufgebaut und hergerichtet", antwortete ihr dieser leise. Lily nickte. „Dann last uns dorthin apparieren." Alle waren mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden und so waren sie mit drei leisen Plopps auch schon wenige Sekunden später verschwunden. Als sie den Friedhof verlassen hatten, trat der Tod aus seinem Versteck in dem Wäldchen und flüsterte in die Stille: „Lebe, Harry Potter. Lebe." Und mit diesen Worten war auch er verschwunden. Nun herrschte wieder eine vollkommende Stille am Friedhof von Godric's Hollow, die nur durch die dicken Regentropfen gestört wurde, die noch immer unaufhaltsam auf die Erde fielen.

* * *

_Ich kann mir denken, dass die Idee der Auferstehung vl für einige von euch etwas befremdlich ist, aber hey, wie sind hier im Harry Potter - Universum ^^_

_Über eure Meinung würde ich mich natürlich freuen,  
eure Mel_


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo liebe Leser!

Es ist Donnerstag und somit Zeit für ein neues Kapitel! Danke für die Favoriteneinträge, so etwas freut einen als "Autor" natürlich besonders :) Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 2**

[Eine Ära geht zu Ende]

_Alles, was einen Anfang hat, hat auch ein Ende - und meistens hat das, was ein Ende hat, auch eine Fortsetzung._

* * *

**A**ls James die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sich ihrem Haus gegenüber. Abgesehen von den dreckigen Fenstern und den verwilderten Garten, sah es so aus wie früher. Ungewollt stiegen ihm Bilder von längst vergangenen Tagen vor die Augen. Ein Seufzen verließ seine Kehle. Wie glücklich sie alle hier gewesen waren. Er musste daran denken, wie er damals Lily nach ihrer Hochzeit über die Türschwelle getragen hatte, wie sie ihre Abende gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden lachend und scherzend im herrlichen weitläufigen Garten verbracht hatten, wie er noch mit seinem kleinen Harry auf dem Teppich gesessen und mit ihm Flugzeug gespielt hatte. Dieser kleine Harry war nun ein sechzehnjähriger, am Boden zerstörter Junge, welcher in seinen Armen lag. James blickte auf ihn hinab und schwor sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, sich an alle zu rächen die seinem Harryboy Leid zugefügt hatten. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine breite Schulter und er blickte auf. Lily war neben ihn getreten und sah mit einem traurigen verständnisvollen Lächeln zu ihn herab. „Komm, er muss ins Warme." James nickte nur, hob den Jungen auf und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

Während Sirius das restliche Gebäude auf mögliche Gefahrenquellen oder Fallen inspizierte und sich vergewisserte, dass alles in Ordnung war, brachte James seinen Sohn ins Schlafzimmer. Erstaunlicherweise sah es genauso aus, als wäre er nur für ein paar Tage weg gewesen, wenn man von der dicken Staubschicht absah, welche hier überall zu finden war. Nachdem Lily den Staub mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden hat lassen und nun im Kamin Feuer entfachte, legte ihr Mann seine leichte Last auf dem großen Himmelbett ab. Er zauberte den Jungen bis auf die Boxershorts aus und sprach er einen Trockenzauber über seinen Sohn, ehe er ihn fürsorglich zudeckte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Seine Frau tat es ihm gleich.

„Im restlichen Haus ist die Luft ebenfalls rein, es ist alles okay", berichtete ihnen Sirius, welcher gerade das Zimmer betrat. „Okay", sagte James heißer. „Ich werde in die Küche gehen und nachsehen, ob ich etwas Essbares finde, er hat bestimmt Hunger, wenn er aufwacht", mit diesen Worten begab sich Lily Potter hinunter in die Küche. Sirius warf James einen vielsagenden Blick zu, woraufhin James' Kehle ein weiterer Seufzer entwich. „Ich weiß. Sie versucht sich nur abzulenken. Ich kann es verstehen, ich will es genauso wenig wahr haben", sagter er und sah dabei traurig zu seinem Sohn. Sirius legte seinen Arm um James Schulter und sagte leise: „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Prongs. Du konntest nicht wissen, wie sich das alles entwickelt. Ich allein bin für all das zu beschuldigen." James schüttelte verständnislos seinen Kopf. „Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn, Sirius! Wieso solltest du dir Vorwürfe machen! Du hast doch bestimmt alles für Harry getan und warst für ihn da." Sirius holte zitternd Luft. Vor diesem Gespräch hatte er sich all die Jahre seid James' und Lilys Tod am meisten gefürchtet. Wenn er nicht vorgeschlagen hätte, dass sie Peter heimlich zum Geheimniswahrer machen sollten, dann hätte Peter seine Freunde nicht verraten können und sie wären nicht gestorben. Harry hätte nicht ohne Eltern aufwachsen müssen und er selbst wäre nicht dreizehn lange, einsame, düstere Jahre in Askaban gewesen und hätte ebenfalls für seinen Patensohn da sein können, wie es sich Normalerweiße gehörte.

„Ihr irrt euch, wenn ihr glaubt, dass Harry all die Jahre in meiner Obhut verbracht hat. Ich hab ihn erst vor zwei Jahren wieder gesehen", war alles, was er sagte. James sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was meinst du damit? Wo war er all die Jahre?" Sirius blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Da es Monny aufgrund seines Werwolfdaseins nicht erlaubt war auf ihn aufzupassen, ist er bei Lilys Schwester untergekommen. Dumbledore meinte, dass der Blutschutz am geeignetsten wäre, um Harry vor den Todessern zu beschützen." „Bei Petunia und ihrem Mann? Diesem Walross? Aber wieso?" James verstand es nicht. Wieso war Sirius, der so unendlich Stolz darauf gewesen war Harrys Pate zu sein, nicht für seinen Sohn da gewesen? Was hatte ihn davon abgehalten? „Wo warst du?", fragte er leise als wollte er die Antwort gar nicht hören. Sirius musste einen schwerwiegenden Grund gehabt haben, denn wieso sonst sollte sein bester Freund seine Pflichten als Patenonkel vernachlässigt haben?

„Ich war in Askaban."

Bei dieser Antwort fuhr James zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ungläubig sah er den etwas größeren Mann vor ihm an. „Wie bitte?", entfuhr es Harrys Vater fassungslos. „Wieso um alles in der Welt solltest du, Sirius Black Vorzeige-Auror schlechthin verurteilt worden sein?" Sirius strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, ehe er erklärte: „Sie haben gedacht, dass ich es war, der euch an Voldemort verraten hat." Plötzlich setzten sich die Puzzleteile für James zusammen. Die anderen hatten gedacht Sirius wäre ihr Geheimniswahrer und haben daraus geschlussfolgert, dass er sie verraten hatte. Hatten sie wirklich geglaubt, dass Sirius, sein Bruder ihn verraten würde? James wusste, dass Sirius lieber gestorben wäre, ehe sie zu hintergehen. Er hatte so viele Mühen und Risiken auf sich genommen um seine Familie und ihn zu schützen und dafür war er in dieses finstere Loch gesteckt worden. James wurde übel.

„Ich habe versucht Peter nach seinem Verrat zu stellen, doch er konnte entwischen und hat es so aussehen lassen als hätte ich ihn getötet - ein Grund mehr mich als verrückten Massenmörder dastehen zu lassen", schnaubte Sirius. James schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Was hatte Sirius nur all die Jahre nach ihrem Tod erdulden müssen. _Es tut mir so leid_. „Wie lange? Wie lange haben sie dich an diesem Ort festgehalten?" Er musste es wissen, er musste wissen, wie lange sein bester Freund unschuldig in dieser Hölle festgesessen hatte. Es dauerte etwas, bis ihm Sirius antwortete: „Dreizehn verdammte Jahre, James. Dreizehn Jahre, bis ich es endlich geschafft hatte zu fliehen, um Harry zu suchen." „Dreizehn Jahre?", hauchte James. Dreizehn Jahre in Askaban ohne verrückt zu werden. Wie hatte er das nur geschafft? Es kam für Sirius so plötzlich, dass er beinahe gestolpert wäre, als James ihn in seine Arme zog. „Es tut mir so leid, Padfoot. Wir hätten das alles nie von dir verlangen dürfen. Verzeih mir." Ungewollt schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Sirius' Gesicht. Das war wieder einmal typisch James, wie konnte er sich nur dafür entschuldigen? Ihn traf doch keine Schuld. Sirius erwiderte die Umarmung. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Prongs." „Und auch du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, Padfoot", antwortete James, ohne ihn loszulassen. Sie standen eine Zeit lang so da, bis James stutzte. „Momentmal", er befreite sich aus der Umarmung, „Soll das etwa heißen, dass du aus Askaban, dem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis für magische Schwerstverbrecher geflohen bist? Das hat noch niemand geschafft!" Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Jetzt wo er wieder mit James, Harry und Lily vereint war, schien alles nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein. „Es hat wahrscheinlich seine Vorteile, wenn man ein unregistrierter Animagi ist, da Dementoren so ihre Problemen mit Tieren haben", antwortete er grinsend.

Ein dankbares Lächeln legte sich auf James' Gesicht. „Siehst du, dass ist der Beweis dafür, dass du dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen hast. Du bist für Harry aus diesem Drecksloch ausgebrochen! Du hast für ihn das Unmögliche möglich gemacht, um bei ihm zu sein. Und jetzt haben wir alle eine zweite Chance bekommen, um es gemeinsam noch einmal zu versuchen!" Sirius lächelte seinen besten Freund, der wie ein Bruder für ihn war, an und nickte. „Du hast ja recht." „Komm, sehen wir mal nach Lily. Ich glaube wir haben uns noch viel zu erzählen." „Du meinst wohl eher: Du und Lily werdet mich einem Verhör unterziehen." James grinste ertappt. „Es muss ja nicht sofort sein, aber ich würde so gerne mehr über Harry erfahren. Er ist doch ein guter Junge, oder?" Sirius grinste. „Er ist ein toller Junge, James." Sie warfen noch einen Blick auf ihren Schützling, ehe sie gemeinsam das Schlafzimmer verließen und Lily in der Küche aufsuchten.

Als Harry aufwachte, spürte er keine fröstelnde Kälte mehr, doch seelisch fühlte er sich noch immer total am Ende. Er hörte das Feuer knistern und langsam realisierte der junge Potter, dass er auf einem weichen kuscheligen Bett lag. Er öffnete seine grünen Augen, nur um sie dann gleich wieder zu schließen, da sie sich nicht so schnell an die Helligkeit gewöhnen konnten, die im Raum herrschte. Mühsam versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war, bevor er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und er begann heftiger zu atmen. Seine Eltern! Sirius! Sie lebten! Aber das war doch unmöglich, immerhin waren sie doch tot! War das ein Trick der Todesser gewesen und war er wie ein Anfänger darauf reingefallen? Remus hatte ihn gewarnt, nicht alleine auf den Friedhof zu gehen. Aber wenn er sich in Gefangenschaft befand, wieso lag er dann in einem gemütlichen Bett und nicht irgendwo gefesselt und geknebelt im Dreck? Er öffnete seine Augen erneut, dieses Mal aber nur einen Spalt, um sich langsam an das helle Tageslicht zu gewöhnen. Harry blickte sich kurz um und bemerkte, dass die überwiegenden Farben in diesem Raum Gold und Rot waren. _Gryffindor_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Wo war er überhaupt?

Langsam streifte er die Decke zu Seite und schlug die Beine über die Bettkante. Er wollte aufstehen, doch durch den rapiden Gewichtsverlust der letzten Wochen, musste er sich noch mal hinsetzten und die Augen schließen, da ihm kurz Schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als sich das Schwindelgefühl wieder einigermaßen gelegt hatte, versuchte er es noch einmal, dieses Mal langsamer. Als er sicher stand, ging er zum Nachttisch, auf welchem seine Kleider lagen. Schnell zog er den Stoff über seinen dünnen Körper und setzte seine Brille auf. Verwundert entdeckte er seinen Zauberstab, schnell nahm er ihn in seine Hand. Also wenn er wirklich von Todessern gefangen gehalten wurde, waren diese ganz schön dämlich. Konnte es wirklich sein das ... Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein es war nicht möglich! Es gab keinen Zauber, welcher die Toten wiederbelebte, das hatte ihm Dumbledore nur all zu oft gesagt. Alles, was man einmal an den Tod verloren hatte, bekam man nicht wieder. Harry ging auf das große Fenster zu seiner Linken zu, um hinauszuspähen, vielleicht entdeckte er ja so irgendetwas, was ihn seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten konnte. Von seinem Standort aus erblickte er eine Terrasse, welche sich unter dem Fenster befand. Anschließen war ein etwas verwilderter aber beachtlich großer Garten zu sehen. Im angrenzenden Waldstück konnte er durch die ersten noch nicht so dichten verwachsenen Bäume einen kleinen tiefblauen See ausfindig machen.

Ein Stockwerk tiefer herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Sirius hatte Lily und James alles erzählt, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Es war verständlich wie geschockt die beiden Elternteile darüber waren, was ihr Sohn schon alles erlebt hatte. Schwerfällig erhob sich Sirius von seinem Stuhl. „Ich werde einmal nach Harry sehen." James legte leicht seinen Kopf schief. Ihm war aufgefallen, wie schwer es Sirius gefallen war, ihnen all das zu erzählen. Wenn er ehrlich war, sah sein bester Freund beinahe schlimmer aus als Remus nach einer Vollmondnacht. „Vielleicht solltest du dich erst mal ein bisschen ausruhen und ich werde nach ihm sehen?" Sirius schmunzelte leicht. „Diese fürsorgliche Ader hast du von deiner Mutter, Prongs. Mir geht es gut, ehrlich. Ich fühle mich ziemlich ... lebendig." Da anscheinend weder James noch Lily diesen Scherz lustig fanden, fuhr er fort: „Okay, ich werde mich ausruhen, aber erst nachdem ich nach Harry gesehen habe. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn er mich zuerst sieht, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass seine Reaktion von vorhin einfach durch den Schock und die Verzweiflung ausgelöst wurde. Immerhin habe ich Harry als sehr vorsichtigen Menschen kennengelernt und sein Misstrauen ist durch das, was ihm in den letzten Jahren passiert ist noch um einiges gewachsen. Mich hat es ehrlich gesagt gewundert, dass er uns nicht gleich verhext hat. "

„Na gut, aber komm dann mit ihm runter, wenn er wach ist, okay? Die Suppe ist fertig und er sollte unbedingt etwas zu sich nehmen", wies ihn Lily an. „Alles klar, mach ich." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Erbe der Blacks die Küche und begab sich hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Dort öffnete er leise die Tür und stellte fest, dass sein Patensohn bereits wach war. Um ihn nicht allzu sehr zu erschrecken, klopfte er leise an der Tür, ehe er sagte: „Hey Dornröschen, auch schon wach?" Harry bewunderte noch immer den schönen Garten, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. Er kannte diese Stimme. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Es war nicht möglich, er war tot! Automatisch verstärkte sich sein Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Angespannt drehte er sich um, nur um dann erschrocken einen Schritt zurückzumachen, als er seinen Patenonkel erkannte. Seine Atmung begann sich zu beschleunigen, doch als Sirius einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen wollte, hob er reflexartig seinen Zauberstab. „Bleib weg!" Der Stab in seiner Hand zitterte. „Harry, beruhige dich", sagte Sirius und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wer bist du? Was fällt dir ein, Sirius Gestalt anzunehmen!" „Harry ich bin es wirklich! Das ist mein Körper! Ich meine ich könnte es verstehen, wenn man so aussehen will wie ich." „Halt die Klappe!" Harry schnaufte. „Beweise es! Beweis es das du es bist", sagte Harry und klang dabei fast flehend.

Sirius lächelte gutmütig. „Wo soll ich da nur anfangen? Was soll ich dir denn erzählen, Harry? Dass Remus, dein Dad, Pettigrew und ich eine Karte von Hogwarts erstellt haben, wo alle Geheimgänge darauf zu finden sind? Dass wir uns gegenseitig Moony, Padfoot, Prongs und Wormtail genannt haben bzw. noch immer nennen? Dass James, Pettigrew und ich Animagi geworden sind, um Remus in seinen Vollmondnächten beizustehen? Dass ich letztes Jahr mein hässliches altes Zuhause dem Orden als Hauptquartier überlassen habe?" „Du bist es wirklich", haucht Harry und lies seinen Zauberstab sinken. Eine wohltuende Wärme breitete sich ihn Harrys Herzen aus, aber er verstand es nicht. „Wie ist das nur möglich? Du warst tot, ich hab dich mit eigenen Augen durch den Schleier fallen sehen! Ich wäre dir beinahe nachgesprungen, wenn Remus mich nicht aufgehalten hätte." Sirius sah Harry sprachlos an, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harry das mit angesehen hatte. Außerdem erschreckte es ihn, dass sein Patensohn ihm beinahe ins Reich der Toten gefolgt wäre.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um Harrys Frage zu beantworten, immerhin hatte er gewusst, dass sein Patensohn ihm diese Frage stellen würde. „Hör zu Harry. Der Tod war nicht davon überzeugt, dass du die Last, die dir das Schicksal aufgetragen hatte, alleine tragen kannst, dass du deine Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen kannst. Deshalb hat er sich entschlossen dir Unterstützung zu geben und hat sich deshalb über die jahrmillionenalten Gesetze der Natur hinweggesetzt und uns ins Leben zurückgeholt. Und glaub mir, wir drei wollen nichts mehr, als dass es dir wieder besser geht und dich zu unterstützen." Harry lachte und schluchzte gleichzeitig und fiel seinem lang vermissten Paten um den Hals. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst", nuschelte er an Sirius' Brust. Dieser hielt ihn nur fest an sich gedrückt. Als Harry sich von ihm löste, sah er Sirius fragend an. „Und Mum und Dad sind auch ... Sie sind wirklich ..." Sirius lächelte Harry liebevoll an. „Ja, Harry sie sind auch hier. Genauergesagt sind sie unten in der Küche und warten darauf dich kennenzulernen. Also komm, lass uns hinunter gehen, deine Mum hat während du geschlafen hast gekocht. Es hat leider nur für eine Suppe gereicht, ich denke wir müssen bald einmal einkaufen gehen, sonst verhungern wir hier noch", zwinkerte Sirius und führte Harry aus dem Zimmer. Während sie die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinunter stiegen, war Harry noch immer total in Gedanken. Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen! Er hatte seine Familie wieder zurück - es war einfach unfassbar!

Als Sirius die Tür zur Küche aufstieß, entdeckte Harry sofort seine Mutter, sie stand am Herd und rührte kräftig in einem großen Topf. „Mum?", flüsterte er heißer. Lily lies den Kochlöffel aus der Hand fallen und drehte sich blitzschnell um. „Harry!" Schnell waren die Meter überwunden und Harry fand sich wieder in einer Umarmung seiner Mutter. Nach einiger Zeit ließ auch sie von ihm ab und lächelte. „Ich hoffe du hast einen Bärenhunger." Harry nickte leicht, alles wirkte wie in einem Traum. Was wenn das hier alles nicht echt war und nur eine Vision von Voldemort? Aber was wollte er damit bezwecken? Und hatte nicht Sirius bewiesen, dass er der echte Sirius war? Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Person, welche nun hinter seiner Mum stand entdeckte. Lily folgte seinem Blick, lächelte und trat beiseite. Da stand er nun, sein Vater. Lebend. Es war als würde er in einen Spiegel sehen, nur das sein Dad größer und besser gebaut war als er selbst. Aber sie sahen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Dieselben Haare - rabenschwarz, verstrubbelt. Dasselbe Gesicht - die Nase, der Mund. Nur die Augen - seine waren smaragdgrün, James' waren haselnussbraun.

Harry trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und seine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Durfte er seinem Vater auch einfach so um den Hals fallen? Hatte er das nicht am Friedhof schon gemacht? James bemerkte das Zögern des Jungen und überwand die letzten zwei Meter, die ihn von seinem Sohn trennten, und umarmte ihn fest. Harry genoss es einfach, wie schon am Friedhof vermittelte ihm diese Umarmung so viel Liebe und Geborgenheit, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz würde vor Glück platzen. Mit den Worten: „Na komm, Harryboy, jetzt wird erst mal gefrühstückt. Du siehst aus als könntest du eine große Portion vertragen." ließ er von Harry ab. Das Essen verlief eigentlich relativ ruhig und Harry war sehr froh darüber, er brauchte einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit, um das alles zu verdauen. Seine Eltern und Sirius waren wieder da!

„Achja Harry, wir müssen nachher nach Hogwarts", wandte sich sein Vater an ihn. „Wieso nach Hogwarts?", fragte Harry erstaunt. „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore. Immerhin müssen wir ja irgendwie unsere "Auferstehung" erklären und wir haben gedacht, dass Dumbledore sicher einen guten Einfall haben wird", erklärte ihm Sirius. Harry sah ihn einen Moment mit großen Augen an. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig, er legte seinen Löffel beiseite, der Appetit war ihm vergangen. „Ihr wisst es nicht, oder?" „Was wissen wir nicht?" Harry holte einmal tief Luft um sich selbst zur Ruhe zu zwingen, er wollte nicht die ganze Zeit vor seiner Familie heulen wie ein kleines Kind. „Voldemort hat Dumbledore umgebracht. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres, danach wurde Hogwarts geschlossen." James, Lily und Sirius sahen ihn ungläubig an.

Albus Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte war von Voldemort getötet worden? Und das einzigartige Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberer - geschlossen? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. „Das ist nicht wahr", haucht Sirius. James schüttelte nur geschockt den Kopf und Lily schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. „Doch ist es. Falls es euch nicht aufgefallen ist, gestern war der 31. Oktober, da hätte ich schon längst in Hogwarts sein müssen, oder?" Auf einmal trat Erkenntnis in ihre Augen. James faste sich nach ein paar Minuten als Erster wieder. „Dann sollten wir wohl einen Brief an das Ministerium schreiben. Dort gibt es - soviel ich weiß - eine Abteilung für außergewöhnliche Fälle. Denen können wir das dann erklären." „Ja, das wäre am Besten", kam es nachdenklich von Sirius. Das restliche Frühstück verlief schweigend, da jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Als Harry seine Eltern und Sirius beobachtete, wie sie diese Information verdauten, musste er selbst an die grausame Nacht denken, in der es passiert war.

Harry sah hoch zum Lehrertisch, schon wieder war Dumbledore nicht anwesend. „Hey, Harry kommst du?" Ron und Hermine sahen ihn besorgt an. So besorgt, wie sie es seit dem Tod von Sirius immer taten. „Dumbledore ist schon wieder nicht da." „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, wahrscheinlich erledigt er etwas für den Orden", versuchte Hermine ihren besten Freund zu beruhigen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte seinen Freunden hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort wünschte er ihnen gleich eine gute Nacht und flüchtete in den Schlafsaal. Er legte sich erschöpft auf sein Bett und starte an die Decke. Immer wieder stiegen ihm Bilder von Sirius vor die Augen, so sehr er sie auch versuchte zu verdrängen, sie kamen immer wieder. Am Ende schlief er dann samt seiner Kleidung erschöpf ein.

Er wurde von unheimlichen Albträumen geplagt. Dieses Mal waren es aber nicht die Albträume vom Tod seines Paten, sondern heute sah er immer wieder Dumbledore und Voldemort, die sich einen Kampf um Leben und Tod lieferten. Er versuchte zu erkennen, wo sie diesen Kampf austrugen, nach einiger Zeit erkannte er dann den Friedhof, auf welchem er bei der dritten Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier gelandet war. Harry beobachtete gespannt den Kampf, bis etwas passierte, dass er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Dumbledore war für einige Sekunden von einem anderen Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, und in diesen Sekunden schoss Voldemort einen Todesfluch auf den Schulleiter, dieser konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen und wurde mitten in der Brust getroffen. „Jetzt kann mich niemand aufhalten", schrie Voldemort und brach in wahnsinniges Gelächter aus, wo seine Todesser mit einstimmten.

„Nein!" Hysterisch schreckte Harry aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf, er blickte sich um. Er war noch immer im Schlafsaal. Er sprang aus dem Bett und rannte die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort suchte er Ron und Hermine und rannte auf sie zu „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Wir haben dich schreien hören. Oh mein Gott, du siehst ja furchtbar aus!" „D…Dumbledore", kam es keuchend von Harry, er wirkte total verstört. „Harry so beruhige dich doch, vielleicht solltest du dich einfach einmal hinsetzten und einen Schluck Wasser trinken." Hermine schien sich richtige Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Aber Harry schüttelte nur schwer atmend den Kopf. „Dumbledore er … er ist tot!" Alle, die Harrys "Auftritt" nicht bemerkt und ihre Gespräche weiter geführt hatten, verstummten und sahen ihn ungläubig an. „Harry, woher willst du das wissen?" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, den Gang entlang zur Professor McGonagalls Büro. Dort angekommen klopfte er wie wild gegen die Türe. McGonagall riss wütend die Türe auf „Mr. Potter ich muss doch sehr bitten, Sie treten mir hier die Türe ein und außerdem ist es bereits nach elf Uhr!" geschockt hielt sie inne „Mr. Potter geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sehen schrecklich aus."

„Wo ist Professor Dumbledore hingegangen?" McGonagalls Blick wurde forschend. „Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?" Streng wurde er angesehen. „Es ist wichtig. Bitte Professor!" McGonagall zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich darf es Ihnen nicht sagen Mr. Potter so leid es mir tut." „Sie müssen es mir sagen, Professor. Es ist wirklich wichtig!" Minerva sah den Jungen erschrocken an, als ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Was haben Sie gesehen Mr. Potter?", flüsterte die geschockte Professorin. „Sagen Sie mir doch bitte, wo er ist", kam es schon fast flehend von Harry, vielleicht war es ja nur ein Traum gewesen. „Er …Professor Dumbledore hat sich auf den Weg gemacht, um auf den Friedhof zu gehen, auf dem Sie im vierten Jahr gelandet sind." Harry sah seine Lehrerin nur geschockt an „Nein", hauchte er verzweifelt und stolperte nach hinten, bis er an die kalte Wand stieß. „Oh mein Gott, Mr. Potter geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" „Er ist tot", flüsterte Harry noch, bevor ihm die wohltuende Schwärze umfing und all seine Sorgen, Befürchtungen und vor allem Schuldgefühle für einige Zeit vergessen ließ.

Als er dann am nächsten Morgen im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, hatte man ihm gesagt, dass McGonagall ihn nach seinem Zusammenbruch hier hergebracht hatte. Danach hatte sie den Orden informiert. Eine Truppe war auf den Friedhof appariert, wo sie Dumbledores Leiche dann gefunden hatten. Ein paar Tage später, auf Dumbledores Begräbnis, wurde dann die Schließung von Hogwarts verkündet, was das Ende einer Ära eingeläutet hatte.

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir uns dann ein bisschen im Haus der Potters umsehen und bald darauf wird auch ein Treffen mit einem alten Bekannten stattfinden!_

_Bis dahin,_  
_eure Mel_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

[Zuhause - ein schönes Gefühl]

_Zuhause ist man, wo das Herz ohne Scheu lachen und in Ruhe seine Tränen trocknen lassen kann._

* * *

**H**arry zitterte leicht, er war in letzter Zeit einfach viel zu Nahe am Wasser gebaut. Er merkte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Hatte er nicht vorgehabt nicht schon wieder vor seinen Eltern weinen? Was sollten sie bloß von ihm denken? Er musste hier raus. „Entschuldigt mich", murmelte er, während er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und eilig die Küche verließ, die besorgten Blicke seiner Eltern im Nacken. Harry schritt Blindlinks durch die nächstbeste Türe in das angrenzende Zimmer und lehnte er sich zittrig gegen die Wand. Er versuchte tief einzuatmen, um sich zu beruhigen. Dumbledore war Tod, er konnte nichts mehr daran ändern, ganz egal wie oft er dieses Szenario noch in seinen Gedanken abspielte. Er hätte keine Möglichkeit gehabt einzugreifen. _Nein, aber du hast schamlos dabei zugesehen_, flüsterte eine dunkle Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er schloss seine Augen während er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Es dauerte etwas, bis die Übelkeit nachließ und sich seine Atmung wieder normalisierte.

Langsam stieß er sich von der Wand ab und betrachtete seine Umgebung genauer um sich etwas abzulenken. Er befand sich in einem großen weitläufigen Raum mit beachtlicher Deckenhöhe, an dessen anderem Ende sich ein Wintergarten befand. Langsam schritt er zu dem Kamin, vor dem eine gemütliche Couch, welche in einem beigefarbenen Leder gehalten war, stand. Auf dem Kaminsims waren ein paar alte, verstaubte Fotos zu sehen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten. Harry sah in die lächelnden Gesichter seiner Eltern und deren Freunde - es waren schöne Fotos. Aber eben nur Bilder, Momentaufnahmen. Ein kläglicher Versuch damit die Momente einzufangen, sie festzuhalten, die Zeit zu überlisten und mit ihnen wieder zu den Zeitpunkten zurück zu kehren, in denen sie entstanden warer. Aber was sagten Bilder schon über die Wirklichkeit aus?

Geistesabwesend fuhr er über das kalte Glas, welches das Foto einschloss. Wie immer überfiel ihn die melancholische Stimmung, wenn er Bilder seiner Eltern betrachtete, doch dazu gab es keinen Grund mehr. Seine Eltern waren hier, bei ihm. Er war Zuhause. Harry ging weiter in den angrenzenden Wintergarten, von hier aus hatte man eine herrliche Sicht auf das angrenzende Waldstück. Verwundert betrachtete er die abgestorbenen Blumen, welche in etlichen Töpfen auf dem Fenstersims standen. Anscheinend war seine Mutter genau so vernarrt in Pflanzen wie seine Tante. Schade, dass sie alle verwelkt waren. Er seufzte, wer hätte sich schon um die Blumen kümmern sollen? Es war alles so schnell gegangen und von einem Tag auf dem anderen war niemand mehr hier gewesen - dieser Gedanke versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich. „Alles in Ordnung?" Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er ihm gefolgt war. Er drehte sich zu dem Mann, dem er so ähnlich sah, um und lächelte leicht. Es war irgendwie ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass sich sein Vater um ihn sorgte.

„Keine Ahnung. Es ist irgendwie seltsam hier zu sein. Mit euch. Ich habe immer noch Angst davor einfach aufzuwachen", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu. James lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an und legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Mit der Zeit wirst du dich daran gewöhnen. Und glaub mir, wir geben dir alle Zeit der Welt, Harryboy." James sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung hinter dem Fenster. Keine Sekunde später hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und einen Abwehrzauber auf den Lippen. Doch dann legte er nur leicht den Kopf schief und ließ den Stab wieder sinken. „Will die Eule da etwa zu uns?", fragte er erstaunt. Harry, noch ganz hin und weg von der Reaktionsschnelligkeit seines Vaters, folgte dessen Blick und entdeckte eine Eule, welche aufgeregt vor dem Fenster hin und her flog. Harry zog die Stirn kraus. „Wieso macht sie sich nicht einfach bemerkbar so wie andere Eulen auch?" „Wir haben - als du geschlafen hast - ein paar Schutzzauber über das Haus gesprochen. Nur um sicherzugehen, da eigentlich noch niemand von unserer Auferstehung wissen kann und demach nicht auf die Idee kommen könnte uns hier zu suchen. Aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht", erklärte James nachdenklich, während Harry zum Fenster schritt, um die Eule hereinzulassen. „Kennst du denn die Eule, Harry?", fragte er seinen Sohn. „Ja, ich hab sie gerade erkannt, das ist Remus' Eule." James Augen begann zu funkeln und all das Misstrauen war verschwunden. „Moony?", vergewisserte er sich. Harry nickte, während er der Eule den Brief abnahm und ihn entfaltete.

_Lieber Harry,_

Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe du fühlst dich besser als bei unserem letzten Treffen. Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei dir entschuldigen, dafür, dass ich gestern nicht mit dir auf den Friedhof gehen konnte. Ich hoffe du hast auf mich gehört und bist nicht auf eigene Faust losgezogen - das wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen! Wenn du noch immer gehen möchtest, könnten wir heute wie abgemacht die Gräber deiner Eltern und Sirius besuchen. Ich könnte dich von den Dursleys abholen, du müsstest mir nur schreiben, wann ich dich holen soll.

Ich freu mich schon darauf dich zu sehen,  
Remus

„Was schreibt er denn?", wollte James wissen. Sein Sohn überreichte ihm wortlos den Brief. Während sein Vater Remus' Nachricht las, dachte Harry darüber nach, wie er dem Werwolf die Auferstehung seiner Eltern erklären sollte. Seine Frage musste sich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn sein Vater sagte, als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte: „Schreib ihm am Besten, dass er hier nach Godrics Hollow kommen soll. Ohne handfeste Beweise würde er dir nicht glauben." „Wer soll herkommen?", fragte Sirius, welcher mit Lily nun ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Moony", grinste James. Während sich bei der Erwähnung von Remus Spitznamen ein vertrautes Lächeln auf Lilys Lippen legte, grinste Sirius breit. „Das wird den Alten aus seinen gestopften Socken hauen", lachte er ungeniert. Lily schlug ihm leicht auf den Oberarm. „Das ist nicht nett, Sirius".

Während sich die beiden leise weiterkabbelten, zauberte James für seinen Sohn Pergament, Feder und Tinte. „Sind die beiden immer so?", fragte Harry überrascht, während er die Schreibfeder in das Tintenfass tunkte. James grinste. „Deine Mutter hat mal gemeint, sie müsse es in die Hand nehmen Sirius zu erziehen und ich muss sagen, sie spielt die Rolle ziemlich gut. Lily ist eine der wenigen Frauen, von denen sich den alter Patenonkel etwas sagen lässt", erklärte James und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry grinste, ehe er schnell eine Antwort auf das Papier schrieb. Danach band er sie dem Vogel ans Bein, streichelte ihr noch einmal durchs Gefieder und dann flog sie aus dem geöffneten Fenster hinaus.

James betrachtete seinen Sohn. „Moony ist dir sehr ans Herz gewachsen, richtig?" Diese Frage lies Lily und Sirius verstummen, alle sahen sie zu Harry, welcher seinen Blick noch immer aus dem Fenster gerichtet hielt, als er seinem Vater antwortete: „Seit Sirius' Tod ist er immer für mich da gewesen. Wir haben uns gegenseitig halt gegeben." _Weil wir beide die selbe schmerzliche Erfahrung gemacht hatten und wussten, wie sich der jeweils andere fühlte_. Remus hatte in dieser schweren Zeit, wo er ihn unterstützt, getröstet und aufgemuntert hatte, einen ganz besonderen Platz in Harrys Herzen eingenommen. Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu Remus' letztem Besuch vor ein paar Tagen im Ligusterweg ...

Harry lag auf seinem alten, durchgewetzten Bett in dem kleinen Zimmer und starte an die Decke. Stumme Tränen liefen ihm unbemerkt über die Wangen - es war nicht wichtig. Gar nichts war mehr wichtig. Seit dem Tod seines Paten hatte er sich immer mehr zurückgezogen, er antwortete nicht auf die Briefe seiner Freunde, kam selten aus seinem Zimmer und aß kaum etwas. Er vegetierte schlichtweg einfach so vor sich hin. Es erübrigt sich also zu sagen, dass er erbärmlich aussah. Ein Läuten ließ ihn kurz stutzen. Doch da es sich wahrscheinlich um einen von Dudleys doofen Freunden handelte, schenkte er ihm nicht weiter Beachtung und konzentriert sich wieder auf den Plafond. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht so gehen lassen sollte, das hätte Sirius bestimmt nicht gewollt. Aber es war einfach so schwer, so unsagbar schwer dort weiterzumachen, wo sich aufgehört hatten - allein. Wenn er nicht wieder in seine Tagträume gesunken wäre, hätte er die kurze Auseinandersetzung im Flur, die darauf folgenden Schritte auf der Treppe und das leise Klopfen gehört. Doch so nahm er nichts von all dem wahr.

Remus klopfte leise an Harrys Zimmertür. Als er keine Antwort bekam, drückte er entschlossen die Türklinke nach unten und trat ein. Er entdeckte den Jungen am Bett, wo er teilnahmslos vor sich hinstarrte. Tiefes Mitgefühl raubte ihn für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen. Leise, um Harry nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken, ging er auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben das Bett. „Harry?", sprach er den Jungen mit seiner beruhigenden melodischen Stimme an. Remus musste ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken, als Harry sich zu ihm drehte und ihn die smaragdgrünen leeren Augen anstarten. Der Junge blinzelte ein paar Mal, um zu realisieren, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Dem Werwolf schien es, als würde Harry nicht einmal auffallen, dass er weinte. Sein Blick wurde traurig. „Du vermisst ihn sehr, nicht wahr", flüsterte er und strich Harry durch seinen schwarzen Haarschopf, den er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Harry die Bedeutung der Worte seines ehemaligen Lehrers fassen konnte und er war sich sicher, dass dies keines Wegs eine Frage war, denn Harry wusste, dass Remus Sirius genauso vermisste. Er setzte sich mühsam auf und blickte tief in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfes, als würde er nach etwas suchen. „Hört es irgendwann auf so weh zu tun?" Harry wusste selbst, dass das eine naive Frage war, aber so sehr er sich vor den anderen erwachsen geben wollte, tief im Inneren war er einfach nur ein verletztes Kind, das den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren hatte. Remus fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte Harry noch nie so kindlich und verletzlich gesehen. Er setzte sich zu dem Jungen aufs Bett und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Es wird nach der Zeit einfacher, weil du lernst, damit umzugehen, aber der Schmerz wird nie ganz vergehen." Als Remus merkte, wie Harry sich verspannte, sagte er leise: „Weine ruhig Harry. Du wirst sehen, danach wird es dir besser gehen." Der junge Potter wollte sich die Tränen zurückhalten, wollte vor dem anderen nicht weinen.

Doch als er Remus geflüsterte Worte hörte, brach das, was er seit dem Tod seines Paten zum größten Teil in sich hinein gefressen hatte, damit es vor den andern verborgen blieb, aus ihm heraus. Er schluchzte laut auf und krallte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Remus Hemd fest. Remus verstärkte nur den Druck seiner Arme und gab ihm halt. Auch ihm selbst liefen ein paar stumme Tränen über die Wangen, doch er hatte James, Lily und Sirius versprochen auf Harry aufzupassen, wenn sie nicht mehr in der Lage dazu waren und das würde er verdammt noch mal auch tun. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich Harry wieder und ließ von Remus ab. Dieser sagte nichts und reichte ihn ein Taschentuch. Harry schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll und nuschelte ein beschämtes Danke. „Dafür nicht, Harry." Der Junge blickte auf und stellte fest, dass auch sein ehemaliger Professor geweint hatte. „Deine Freunde machen sich Sorgen um dich." „Ich weiß, aber ich wollte einfach alleine sein. Ich wollte vergessen."

„Und was willst du jetzt?" Harry blickte zum Fenster hinaus und bemerkte, dass es bereits dunkel geworden war. Er blickte hinauf zum Himmel und suchte etwas. Nach einiger Zeit entdeckte er dann den gesuchten Stern. „Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher aber ich weiß, was Sirius nicht gewollt hätte. Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich mich so gehen lasse, er hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich mein Leben wegen seines Todes ruiniere und er hätte sicher auch nicht gewollt, dass ich meine Freunde so vernachlässige." Remus blickte nun ebenfalls zum Himmel und suchte denselben Stern wie Harry vorhin. Und da fand er ihn, den Hundestern - Sirius. „Nein, das hätte er sicher nicht gewollt." Eine Zeit lang saßen sie schweigen da und sahen zum Fenster hinaus. Es war keine unangenehme Stille, sie wirkte eher befreiend und beruhigend. Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich der Ältere. „Ich sollte dann wieder gehen, sonst machen sie sich um mich auch noch Sorgen", schief grinste er Harry an. „Ich verspreche, dass ich ihnen zurückschreibe. Kommst du mal wieder vorbei?", fast flehend sah Harry den Werwolf an, es hatte so gut getan, dass er gekommen war. Remus lächelte und nahm ihn noch einmal in den Arm. „Ich komm wieder, versprochen." Ihm selbst war dieser Abend auch gut bekommen. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal kann, seit Dumbledores Tod, läuft im Orden alles Drunter und Drüber und in zwei Tagen ist Vollmond." „Am 31. Oktober", wusste Harry. Remus nickte.

Harrys Blick wurde nachdenklich und Remus fragte: „Was ist? Worüber denkst du nach?" „Weißt du, wo meine Eltern begraben wurden?" Remus hob perplex die Augenbrauen „Weißt du das den nicht?" Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf, er wollte schon lange das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen und da wäre der - ihr Sterbetag - doch ein denkwürdiger Tag. „Sie sind am Friedhof von Godrics Hollow begraben worden, genauso wie Sirius." Nun sah Harry Remus verstört an. „Wann wurde denn Sirius begraben?", flüsterte er, schon wieder den Tränen nahe. Wieso hatte er davon nichts gewusst? Remus seufzte leise. „Naja, nachdem das Ministerium Peter gefasst hatte und Sirius' Unschuld bewiesen werden konnte, habe ich einen Antrag im Ministerium gestellt, dass Sirius einen Platz neben deinen Eltern bekommt, damit er in Frieden ruhen kann. Das Ministerium hat dem stattgegeben und dort den Grabstein errichtet, aber es gab keine Beerdigungszeremonie." „Danke, das ist das Mindeste, was er verdient hat", hauchte Harry. „Wenn du möchtest, könnten wir hingehen, nur kann ich an Halloween leider nicht, da ja Vollmond ist. Aber ich kann dich am ersten November abholen, wenn du willst?", bot ihm Remus an. Harry nickte nur nachdenklich. Remus schien seine Überlegungen richtig zu deuten und sagte: „Geh bitte nicht alleine hin, es wäre viel zu gefährlich!" Harry blickte auf und sah in schimmernde Bernsteine. „Ich hab versprochen auf dich aufzupassen, ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen wenn dir etwas passieren würde." Harry nickte nur gerührt und mit einer letzten Umarmung verließ Remus dann den Ligusterweg, einen immer noch grübelnden Harry zurücklassend.

Harry fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht. Der Tag hatte zwar erst angefangen, aber durch diese Gefühlsachterbahn, die er gerade durchlebte, fühlte er sich noch immer erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Überrascht zuckte er zurück, als sich eine zierliche Hand auf seine Stirn legte. Verwundert blickte er in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Mutter. „Geht es dir gut? Vielleicht hast du dich erkältet? Fühlst du dich unwohl?" Harry fühlte sich bei so viel Zuneigung etwas überfordert. James und Sirius tauschten belustigte Blicke, während Harry stotternd versuchte seiner Mutter zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. „Es geht mir gut, Mum. Ich fühle mich nicht krank oder so." Lily schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du jetzt ein schönes warmes Bad nimmst, während wir dieses Haus wieder auf Vordermann bringen und danach mache ich dir eine schöne große Tasse warmen Tee." „Okay", murmelte Harry mit leicht roten Wangen. Lily fuhr ihm lächelnd durch die Haare. „Dann zeige ich dir am besten gleich einmal das Badezimmer." Harry blieb unschlüssig stehen. „Soll ich euch nicht noch schnell beim Aufräumen helfen?" James lächelte. Sirius hatte nicht übertrieben, Harry war wirklich ein wunderbarer, zuvorkommender Junge. „Schon gut, Harryboy. Sirius und ich werden deiner Mutter natürlich helfen. Nimm du in aller Ruhe ein entspannendes Bad, ich denke, dass die letzten beiden Tage ziemlich anstrengend für dich waren."

Lily küsste James noch auf die Wange, ehe sie ihren Sohn ihn das Badezimmer im ersten Stock führte. „Ich hoffe wir haben hier noch irgendwo Shampoo und Duschgel", murmelte sie, während sie die Kästen durchwühlte. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zog sie Gesuchtes heraus und drückte es Harry in die Hand. Danach schnappte sie sich ein Handtuch und ein Badetuch. Als sie die Tücher genauer betrachtete, zog sie die Nase etwas kraus, sprach einen Reinigungszauber und nickte dann zufrieden. Lächelnd sah sie zu Harry. „Brauchst du sonst noch etwas, Schatz?" „Nein, ich glaube ich hab alles. Danke." „Okay, dann werde ich mal sehen, ob ich in James' Kleiderschrank noch Klamotten finde, die nicht von Motten zerfressen worden sind, und werde sie passend zaubern, da sie dir bestimmt etwas zu groß sind. Das muss fürs Erste reichen", meinte sie nachdenklich, ehe sie ihn mit den Worten: „Lass dir so viel Zeit wie du möchtest, die Wanne ist so verzaubert, dass sowohl die Wärme des Wassers als auch der Schaum bleibt!" alleine ließ.

Als seine Mutter das Bad verlassen hatte, ließ Harry heißes Wasser in die Badewanne laufen und gab viel Badeschaum hinzu – das hatte er bei den Dursleys nie tun dürfen. Als er sich ausgezogen hatte und in die Wanne stieg, merkte er wieder so richtig wie erschlagen er sich fühlte. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter gar nicht so unrecht gehabt, er fühlte so richtig, wie das heiße Wasser die Kälte aus seinen Knochen vertrieb. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihn sowohl seelisch als auch körperlich sehr beansprucht. Die schlaflosen Nächte, der Gedanke den Krieg sowieso schon verloren zu haben, die Verzweiflung wegen Dumledores Tod, die Schuldgefühle am Tod seines geliebten Paten und die Stunden die er einsam am Friedhof im Regen verbracht hatte. Ein Schluchzen kämpfte sich seine Kehle hoch und er presste seine Hand gegen seinen Mund. Er schallte sich selbst einen Idioten, wieso weinte er jetzt? Jetzt wo sein größter sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war. Er hatte ein Zuhause. Er hatte seine Eltern und Sirius wieder um sich, seine geliebte Familie. Es klang noch immer so unfassbar wie gestern Abend. Er hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen um seine Eltern, von denen er so viel gehört hatte, kennenzulernen. Er konnte mit ihnen reden, er konnte sie alles fragen, was er sie immer fragen wollte. Vielleicht konnte er nun endlich mit ihnen und Sirius glücklich sein? Langsam drifteten die Gedanken unseres jungen Helden wieder in seine Traumwelt ab.

Als Lily nach einigen Minuten leise klopfte, hörte sie nur den gleichmäßigen Atem ihres Sohnes. Leise öffnete sie die Türe und spähte ins Badezimmer. Was sie sah, ließ sie schmunzeln. Harry hatte den Kopf am Wannenrand abgelegt und schlief. Da die Wanne verzaubert war, machte sie sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass das Wasser kalt werden könnte. Darauf bedacht ihren Sohn nicht zu wecken, legte sie ihm die Kleidung, welche sie von James geschrumpft hatte, auf den kleinen Schrank neben dem Waschbecken. Lächelnd schloss sie die Türe. Danach ging sie in James' Büro, wo ihr Mann und dessen bester Freund gerade über einem Blatt Pergament grübelten. „Was treibt ihr beiden denn hier?" James blickte auf. „Hallo Schatz. Ich weiß wir haben versprochen dir zu helfen und das tun wir auch gleich, aber wir sind gerade dabei, einen Brief ans Ministerium zu schreiben." „Das ist gut, ich will mich endlich frei bewegen können, denn wenn mich jetzt die Leute sehen würde sie wahrscheinlich in Panik geraten, da ich eigentlich tot sein müsste", seufzte Lily. James stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. „Wir haben das bald geregelt", meinte er aufmunternd. Lily lächelte ihn dankbar an, ehe er Blick auf Sirius fiel, welcher nachdenklich mit dem Stift in seiner Hand spielte. „Und deine Unschuld werden wir auch beweisen, Sirius. Bald wirst du ein freier Mann sein", versprach sie ihm. Sirius lächelte sie dankbar an. Niemand von ihnen wusste, dass Sirius Name bereits wieder restlos hergestellt worden war. „Danke, Lily." Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nicht dafür, Sirius, das ist das Mindeste was wir jetzt für dich tun können."

Sie wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit James, ehe sie sich wieder an den Paten ihres Sohnes wandte. „Was wirst du tun, wenn deine Unschuld bewiesen ist?" Verwirrt sah Sirius sie an. „Was meinst du?" „Wenn du frei bist, kannst du überall hin, wo du willst, Padfoot." Sirius nickte langsam. „Ja, das ist die Definition von Freiheit", sagte er, da er immer noch nicht wusste, worauf die beiden hinaus wollten. „Weißt du Sirius, ich und James haben uns gefragt, ob du gerne bei uns und Harry bleiben möchtest? Ich meine, wenn du dir eine eigene Wohnung suchen möchtest, wollen wir dich nicht aufhalten, aber ich denke Harry würde sich sehr darüber freuen, wenn du hier bei uns bleibst." Sirius zog einen Schmollmund. „Nur Harry?", fragte er weinerlich. James und Lily lachten. „Nein, wir würden uns auch freuen, wenn du hier bleibst, Padfoot. Platz genug haben wir ja in diesem Haus und ich habe das Gefühl, dass vor allem die ersten Wochen und Monate für uns alle ziemlich anstrengend werden." Sirius blickte seine Freunde nachdenklich an. „Wisst ihr ich bin gerne bei euch und Harry, aber ihr seid eine Familie und ich denke ihr werdet ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, um euch aneinander zu gewöhnen und ich möchte euch dabei wirklich nicht stören", erklärte der Erbe der Blacks seine Bedenken. „Sirius hör auf so einen Stuss zu reden! Du als Harrys Patenonkel gehörst zur Familie dazu und basta!", erwiderte Lily. James grinste breit. „Du hast gehört was meine Frau gesagt hat, Padfoot. Du solltest dich nicht mit ihr anlegen." Sirius grinste schief. „Okay, dann werde ich wohl hier bleiben. Danke." „Nein. Wir danken dir."

„Ach ja, James? Harry ist in der Badewanne eingeschlafen. Vielleicht könntest du ihn in circa zwanzig Minuten aufwecken oder ins Bett bringen, wenn er von selbst noch nicht aufgewacht ist?", fiel Lily wieder ein. James lächelte selig. „Ja, das mach ich gerne." Sirius grinste nur. Er hatte es immer schon bewundert, wie fürsorglich die beiden sich um ihren Sohn gekümmert hatten, auch wenn er damals erst ein Jahr alt gewesen war. „Gut danke. Und ich werde schnell in den Laden um die Ecke gehen und ein paar Dinge kaufen, sonst müssen wir hier noch verhungern." James sah sie besorgt an. „Soll nicht lieber ich schnell einkaufen gehen?" Doch Lily winkte ab. „Das endet nie gut, wenn ich dich einkaufen schicke. Mach dir keine Sorgen, James, ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, immerhin warst du es dir mir den ein oder anderen Zauberspruch beigebrach hat. Ich werde darauf achten, dass mich niemand erkennt und das niemand sieht, dass ich aus unserem Haus komme, okay?" Ihr Mann seufzte. „Du hast es dir sowieso schon in den Kopf gesetzt, da kann ich es dir eh nicht mehr ausreden." Lily nickte. „Eben. Also ich bin in spätestens einer halben Stunde wieder da, in Ordnung?" Die beiden Männer nickten. „Pass auf dich auf", bat James, bevor Lily hinausging. Seine Frau lächelte nur beruhigend und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Das werde ich."

James sah ihr nach. „Sie kann auf sich aufpassen, Prongs. Und ehrlich gesagt will ich wirklich nicht verhungern." Angesprochener lächelte leicht, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Ich weiß, aber soviel wir von dir erfahren haben, sind es immer noch gefährliche Zeiten. Ich denke, es ist in Ordnung sich Sorgen zu machen." Daraufhin herrschte eine Zeit lang eine betrückende Stille im Raum, ehe sich James wieder an den Schreibtisch setzte. „Lass uns diesen Brief zu Ende schreiben und danach machen wir uns endlich bisschen nützlich. Hier könnte man ja wirklich an einer Staublunge sterben", meinte er. „Aber wir putzen mit Zauberstab, oder?", flehte Sirius. James lachte, er konnte sich noch erinnern wie Sirius und er einmal als Strafe von seiner Mum - weil sie wieder irgendwas angestellt hatten - das ganze Haus säubern hatten müssen und das ohne Magie! Seitdem war Sirius allergisch auf Putzen. „Natürlich mit Zauberei!"

Als James zwanzig Minuten später das Badezimmer betrat, musste er schmunzeln. Alle Kinder sahen einfach niedlich aus, wenn sie schliefen, ganz besonders sein Harryboy. Mit zwei Schwenkern seines Zauberstabs waren sowohl Harry als auch die Badewanne trocken und der Junge angezogen. Langsam hob er seinen Sohn aus der Wanne und brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Danach ging er hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, wo er und Sirius ihre Aufräum- und Putzaktion gestartet hatten. Er blieb auf der Treppe stehen, als er Stimmen hörte. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er eine Stimme eindeutig seiner Frau zuordnen konnte - ihr war also nichts passiert. „Hat er noch geschlafen?", fragte ihn Sirius, der gerade aus der Küche kam. James nickte. „Ja, ich denke er ist viel erschöpfter als er zugeben will." Lily, welche Sirius gefolgt war, sah ihn daraufhin besorgt an. „Das ist typisch Harry, er möchte nicht, dass sich andere seinetwegen Sorgen machen", erklärte ihnen Sirius. „Dann müssen wir ihm klar machen, dass es die Aufgabe von uns Elternteilen ist, uns Sorgen zu machen." Sirius nickte. „Ja, da wird noch etwas Arbeit auf uns zukommen", sagte er, während er die Fenster im Flur öffnete, um den etwas abgestandenen miefigen Geruch los zu werden.

James indes schritt zu seiner Frau und gab ihr einen Begrüßungskuss. „Hast du alles bekommen, was du kaufen wolltest?" Lily nickte zufrieden. „Das Nötigste haben wir jetzt zu Hause und wie ich sehe wart ihr auch nicht ganz untätig." „Nein, nachdem wir den Brief fertiggestellt hatten, haben wir wie abgemacht angefangen, dieses Haus wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen", erklärte ihr James. „Gut so. Und während ihr beide hier fleißig weiter macht, werde ich anfangen das Mittagessen vorzubereiten." Und so kehrte mit den Bewohnern auch das Leben wieder in das alte Haus zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

[Blick nach vorne]

_Über Vergangenes mache dir keine Sorgen, dem Kommenden wende dich zu._

* * *

**A**ls Harry die Augen aufschlug, wurde das Zimmer von der Nachmittagssonne in ein warmes orangefarbenes Licht getaucht. Genüsslich streckte er sich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, doch einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Wieso lag er überhaupt schon wieder im Bett? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, sich schlafen gelegt zu haben. Er musste wohl in der Badewanne eingeschlafen sein. Harry wurde leicht Rot im Gesicht, irgendwie hatte er nicht vorgehabt, seinen Eltern zu aller erst seine schwache, mitgenommene Seite zu zeigen, irgendwie war es ihm peinlich. Er hörte, wie sich die Türe mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete. „Unser Dornröschen, schläft also noch immer", hörte er die flüsternde Stimme seines Paten. „Nenn ihn nicht so, Sirius", schimpfte seine Mutter leise. Harry grinste leicht. „Und außerdem hat er eine schwere Zeit hinter sich und der gestrige Tag war auch ziemlich aufregenden. Wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen, damit er sich richtig ausschlafen kann. Immerhin wollen wir ja, dass er bald wieder fit ist."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, Dornröschen zu wecken", verteidigte sich James' bester Freund. „Sirius!" Harry lachte leicht und drehte sich um. „Ist schon okay, Mum. Ich kenn ihn ja, es macht mir nichts aus", sagte er und tastete nach seiner Brille. „Oh du bist schon wach, haben wir dich geweckt?", fragte Sirius und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Nein, ich war schon wach, als ihr hereingekommen seid", erklärte ihm der junge Potter, während er sich seine Brille auf die schmale Nase setzte. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte ihn seine Mutter und als Antwort knurrte sogleich Harrys Magen. Sirius lachte. „Das ist eindeutig James' Sohn!" Lily grinste. „Das kann man sowieso kaum abstreiten. Aber um meinen Mann zu verteidigen, muss ich dazu sagen, dass du noch verfressener bist als er." Sirius öffnete empört den Mund. „Ich bin nicht verfressen! Harry hast du das gehört? Glaub ihr kein Wort, das ist glatt gelogen!" Harry sah die beiden verwundert an, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine Mutter so etwas sagen würde, aber eigentlich kannte er sie ja noch nicht. Lily lächelte ihren sichtlich verwunderten Sohn liebevoll an. „Wie wär's wenn du dich frisch machst und dann hinunter in die Küche kommst, während ich das Essen wärme?"

„Ignorierst du mich, Lily?", fragte Sirius gespielt fassungslos. Harry lachte. Er wusste, dass sein Pate viel Sinn für Humor hatte, doch man hatte ihm immer seine Jahre in Askaban Lachen hatte nie seine Augen erreicht, sein Blick wirkte anfangs immer gehetzt und als er ihn die letzten Male gesehen hatte einfach nur traurig und müde. Aber nun schien es, als würde er wieder so richtig aufzublühen, er wirkte lebendiger und sah sogar einen Hauch jünger aus. Es machte auf Harry den Anschein, als würde die Anwesenheit seiner Eltern seinem Paten dabei helfen, endlich damit anzufangen all das Geschehene zu verarbeiten und nicht einfach zu verdrängen. Harrys Herz füllte sich mit Freude, er wollte nichts mehr, als auch seinen Paten endlich glücklich zu sehen. „Okay, Mum, ich komme dann nach", antwortete er seiner Mutter. Lily nickte zufrieden und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Hey Lils warte auf mich!", rief ihr Sirius nach. „Hast du mich gerade Lils genannt?", hörte Harry die Stimme seiner Mutter am Gang vor dem Schlafzimmer. Sirius grinste. „Den Spitznamen mag sie gar nicht. Zumindest tut sie immer so. Wir sehen uns unten Harry", sagte er noch, ehe auch er durch die Türe hinaus in den Flur schlüpfte.

Für einen Moment blieb Harry noch regungslos sitzen. Er musste sich gar nicht mit ihnen unterhalten, es machte ihn schon unbeschreiblich glücklich, wenn er sah, wie sie miteinander umgingen - als wären all die schrecklichen Dinge gar nicht passiert. Sie machten da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten - als Familie. Harry streckte sich noch einmal genüsslich, ehe er aufstand und auf den Gang trat. Schnell huschte er ins Bad um sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen und die restliche Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, ehe er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Als er vor der Türe stand, hörte er ein Klappern an der Fensterscheibe. Verwundert drehte er sich zu dem Fenster, welches sich am Ende des Ganges befand und entdeckte Remus' Eule. Er ging zu ihr und ließ sie herein. Schnell nahm er der Eule den Brief ab und begann gespannt die Antwort des Werwolfs zu lesen:

_Lieber Harry,_

ich weiß zwar nicht, was du vorhast, mir in Godric's Hollow zu zeigen, aber ich werde kommen, denn so wie ich vermute, bist du bereits gestern Nacht auf den Friedhof gegangen, obwohl ich dich gebeten hatte, es nicht zu tun. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, wie viele Todesser gerade da draußen sind und nur darauf warten dich Voldemort als Opferlamm zu überbringen? Ich will dir damit keine Angst machen, ich weiß du kannst auf dich aufpassen, aber es ist einfach gefährlich - ganz besonders für dich, deshalb solltest du dich nicht unnötigerweise in noch größere Gefahr begeben.  
Ich soll dich außerdem von den Weasley fragen - da du ihre Briefe immer noch nicht beantwortet hast, ob du einstweilen bei ihnen wohnen möchtest. Ich könnte deine Sachen und Hedwig von den Dursleys abholen, bevor ich zu dir nach Godric's Hollow komme.

Warte auf deine Antwort,  
Remus

Er konnte direkt die vorwurfsvolle Stimme des Werwolfes hören. Mit leichten Gewissensbissen ging er in die Küche. „Was hast du denn da?", fragte ihn sein Vater, welcher ihn als Erstes erblickte. „Remus' Antwort ist gerade angekommen. Hättest du vielleicht Pergament und Feder für mich, damit ich ihm antworten kann?" Schnell zauberte James das Gewünschte und reichte es seinem Sohn. Während sich Harry hinsetzte und seinen Brief verfasste, lasen Lily und Sirius über James' Schulter Remus' Antwort.

„Er macht sich sehr große Sorgen um dich", sagte Sirius, als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Soviel wir von dir über die momentane Situation erfahren haben, ist das auch kein Wunder. Und außerdem war Moony immer schon der Vernünftigste von uns", meinte James. „Und der Strengste, er hat immer gedroht, seinen Vertrauensschülerstatus gegen uns einzusetzen." James grinste, als er daran dachte. „Ja, aber er hat es nie getan." „Nein, dafür mochte er euch beide einfach zu sehr, deshalb musste ich immer meinen Vertrauensschülerstatus gegen euch einsetzen," lächelte Lily. „Oh bitte, erinnere mich nicht daran, so oft, wie du zu McGonagall petzen gegangen bist", nörgelte Sirius, während James hinter vorgehaltener Hand versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Lily sah Sirius empört an. „Dafür, dass du ein ungezogener Flegel warst, kann ich auch nichts Sirius Black." Harry hörte dem Gespräch seiner Eltern nur mit einem Ohr zu, während er sich seinen Brief noch einmal durchlas:

_Lieber Remus,_

du hast recht, ich war gestern am Friedhof. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders, ich wollte sie unbedingt sehen. Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich war, aber es schien mir in dem Moment nicht wichtig und das tut mir leid.  
Du würdest mir wirklich einen Gefallen tun, wenn du Hedwig und meine Sachen von den Dursleys holst, aber ich werde nicht zu den Weasleys gehen. Sag ihnen bitte, dass ich ihnen bald schreiben werde, was meine Beweggründe dafür sind.

Bitte sei mir nicht böse,  
Harry

Harry band die Pergamentrolle an das Bein von Remus' Eule, welche ihm gefolgt war. Er entließ sie durch das offenstehende Küchenfenster und sah ihr wie immer nach, bis sie am Nachmittagshimmel verschwunden war. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste er an Hedwig denken - sie fehlte ihm. Auch wenn er erst zwei Tage von seinen Verwandten weg war, war sie doch die Einzige gewesen, die immer an seiner Seite gewesen war. Während sie auf Remus' Anwort warteten, wurde gemütlich gegessen. Harry lauschte seiner Mutter, die seinem Vater erzählte, dass die alte Mrs. Plum noch immer den kleinen Laden am Dorfende führte. Alles wirkte so vertraut und heimisch, als wäre es immer so gewesen.

Nach dem Essen wandte sich Lily ihren Sohn zu. „Sollen wir beide Mal eine kleine Hausführung machen, Harry? Jetzt wo alles sauber ist, sieht es gleich etwas wohnlicher aus, und soviel ich weiß, warst du ja noch nie ..." Lily stoppte kurz, ehe sie schief lächelte und weiterfuhr: „Naja du warst eine Zeit lang nicht hier und ich bezweifle, dass du dich an irgendetwas erinnern kannst." „Das ist eine tolle Idee, Mum", antwortete Harry. Er war schon ganz gespannt darauf, sein Zuhause kennenzulernen. Während James und Sirius die Küche aufräumten, führte Lily ihren Sohn durch das große Haus. Im Erdgeschoss befand sich außer der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer, welches Harry heute Vormittag schon gesehen hatte, noch ein kleines Badezimmer, mit Dusche und ein Esszimmer, von welchem man auf die Terrasse gelangte. Im Obergeschoss gingen vom breiten Flur, dessen Wände Familienfotos zierten, sechs weitere Türen ab. Es gab auch eine schmale Treppe, die auf den Dachboden führte, wie ihm seine Mum erklärte. Die erste Tür führte sie in die Bibliothek. Das erste, was Harry auffiel, war, dass irgendetwas anders war, als in den anderen Räumen. Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief und betrachte die Höhe der Decke. Irgendwie kam sie ihm höher vor. Lily kicherte. „James meinte einmal, dass ich eine noch größere Leseratte bin, als Remus. Und da dein Vater noch dazu einen Großteil der Potterbibliothek hier hergebracht hat, mussten wir einfach ein bisschen mit Magie nachhelfen, sonst hätten wir keinen Platz mehr gehabt." Dem musste Harry zustimmen, denn der Raum war überfüllt mit Büchern.

Hinter der nächsten Tür befand sich das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Es war, wie das Schlafzimmer ebenfalls in Rot und Gold gehalten. Harry grinste. „Das sind Dads Lieblingsfarben, was?" Lily grinste. „Es ist schwer zu übersehen, dass er ein Gryffindor und stolz drauf ist, nicht wahr? Aber ich muss sagen, dass mir diese Farben irgendwie gefehlt hätten, nachdem ich sie sieben Jahre lang um mich hatte." Abgesehen vom Schlafzimmer und dem Bad, welches er bereits kannte, gab es noch ein Gästezimmer, welches genauso eingerichtet war wie das Schlafzimmer. Vor der letzten Türe blieb seine Mutter stehen und musste selbst einmal tief Luft holen, ehe sie mit leicht schimmerten Augen sagte: „Das war dein Kinderzimmer." Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie die Türe und Harry trat ein. Es war ein kleines Zimmer mit niedlichen Teddybären auf den blau bemalten Wänden. Im Raum waren nur mehr ein Kinderbett und eine Wickelkommode zu finden.

Langsam schritt Harry darauf zu und entdeckte eine Kuschelecke, auf der sich Schnatze tummelten. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Sirius und James nicht hörte, als sie zu ihnen stießen. Andächtig fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die Decke. In Harry breitete sich eine Vertrautheit aus, die ihn beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, er hätte es so schön bei seinen Eltern gehabt. Aber Voldemort hatte ihm seiner Familie beraubt, bevor er sie hatte kennenlernen dürfen. Eine zierliche Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken. „Jetzt sind wir ja wieder da", hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter. Er drehte sich um und sah die drei Erwachsenen eine Zeit lang einfach nur an. Er konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie verstanden, dass das alles nicht ganz einfach für ihn war. Harry lächelte sie an und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß."

„Weißt du Harry, dein Dad, Sirius und ich haben am Vormittag, während du geschlafen hast schon darüber geredet, dass es am besten wäre, wenn Sirius bei uns wohnen würde. Du bist doch damit einverstanden, oder?", fragte ihn seine Mutter. „Natürlich!", entfuhr es Harry, darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Sirius lachte bellend. „Das ist mein Patenkind!" Lily schmunzelte und fuhr fort: „Naja, da du ja schon sechzehn bist, dachten wir uns, dass dieses Zimmer etwas zu klein für dich wird. Was hältst du also davon, wenn du dich im ausgebautem Dachboden einquartierst?" „Also ich hab nichts dagegen hier zu bleiben, ich hatte immer ein kleines Zimmer, daran bin ich gewohnt", erklärte Harry sofort, immerhin wollte er keine Umstände machen. James lächelte, sein Sohn war viel zu bescheiden. Wenn ihm seine Eltern angeboten hätten in den Dachboden zu ziehen wäre er vermutlich vor Freude ausgeflippt. „Ach was, warum sollte ich auf den Dachboden ziehen, da oben verlauf ich mich ja", lachte Sirius und schnappte sich seinen Patensohn. „Komm, ich zeig ihn dir mal. Du musst dir mal vorstellen, was du da oben alles anstellen kannst." Sirius wusste, unter welchen Bedingungen Harry bisher bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte. McGonagall hatte ihm erzählt, dass Harry elf Jahre lang in einem Schrank geschlafen hatte, alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, stieg Wut in ihm hoch. Sein Patensohn sollte all die wundervollen Dinge, die er nie erleben durfte, nun endlich nachholen können, dazu gehörte seiner Meinung nach auch genügend Platz zur persönlichen Entfaltung.

„Sirius, bring ihn nicht auf dumme Gedanken!" „Als würde ich so etwas tun, Lils", grinste Sirius breit und verschwand mit Harry am Gang. „Er wird sich nie ändern", schnaufte Lily, doch das belustige Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet sie. James legte ihr nur grinsend einen Arm um die Schulter. „Und ich weiß, dass du das genauso gut findest wie ich." Lily sagte daraufhin nichts mehr - warum auch, sie wusste, dass ihr Mann sie immer durchschauen konnte - und gemeinsam folgten sie ihrem Sohn und dessen Paten. Das Dachgeschoss bestand aus einem Badezimmer und drei weiteren Räumen, wobei einer davon auf die Dachterrasse führte. „Das ist doch viel zu groß für mich", hörten sie Harry gerade sagen. „Ach was, einen Raum brauchst du zum Schlafen, einen Raum zum Hausaufgabenmachen und Lernen und einen Raum richtest du dir gemütlich her, wo du dann mit deinen Freunden herumlungern kannst." „Das kann man aber auch in einem Zimmer", belehrte Harry seinen Paten. Dieser seufzte. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du den Sturkopf deines Vaters geerbt hast. Freu dich doch einfach darüber, dass du so viel Platz zur Verfügung hast. Wenn du hier nicht einziehst, ist es ungenützter Platz, das wollen wir doch auch nicht. Und außerdem wäre ich zu faul all das hier zu putzen, da wär mir dein kleines Zimmer lieber. Willst du deinem Lieblingspaten nicht einen Gefallen tun?"

Harry grinste. „Du bist mein einziger Pate, Sirius." Danach seufzte er theatralisch und meinte gutmütig: „Ausnahmsweise tu ich dir den Gefallen." Sirius verbeugte sich tief. „Wie großzügig Sie doch sind, guter Herr." „Also ist es abgemacht? Ziehst du hier oben ein, Harry?", fragte nun James. Harry lächelte und nickte. „Gefällt es dir auch wirklich?", vergewisserte sich Lily. „Ja Mum, es ist wirklich toll, vor allem das Zimmer mit der Dachterrasse ist wunderschön." Harry hatte es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen, als ihn Sirius in den Raum geführt hatte. Die Wand gegenüber der Eingangstüre war eine Glasfront mit einer integrierten Türe, welche auf die Terrasse führte. Lily nickte verstehen. „Ja, da war auch immer mein Lieblingszimmer. Man hat einfach eine wunderbare Aussicht über den ganzen Garten." Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, wie gerne sie an Herbstmorgenden hier oben gestanden ist, wenn noch etwas Nebel im Wald hing, der Morgentau noch an den Gräsern klebte und eine beruhigende Stille herrschte. Das alles hatte etwas Mystisches an sich gehabt.

„Das stimmt, deine Mutter und ich haben uns hier oft den Sonnenuntergang angesehen", erzählte ihm sein Vater und Lily warf ihrem Mann einen liebevollen Blick zu. Plötzlich wandte sich James grinsend an Harry. „Das wird deiner zukünftigen Freundin sicher auch gefallen", neckte er ihn. „Dad!" James und Sirius lachten nur bei Harrys plötzlich rötlichen Wangen. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe, ihr beiden. Also Harry, weißt du denn schon, wie du alles einrichten möchtest?" Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Ich darf mir alles Selbst aussuchen?" „Aber natürlich, immerhin sollst du dich hier wohlfühlen", erklärte ihm sein Vater. Seine Frau nickte. „Du kannst alles machen, was du willst, du musst es nur sagen, damit wir wissen, was wir brauchen. Das Dekorationsmaterial und die Farbe können wir zaubern, aber bei den Möbeln müssen wir wohl die Kataloge durchblättern."

„Nimm dich in acht Harry. Wenn Lily einen Katalog vor sich hat, wird sie irgendwie unheimlich", meinte Sirius. Lily schlug ihn auf den Oberarm. „Das ist gar nicht wahr, hör nicht auf deinen Paten, Harry!" „Und ob ich recht habe, nicht wahr James?" Angesprochener biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Zwingt mich nicht mich, mich auf die Seite von einem von euch beiden zu stellen!", sagte er dann tadelnd. „Außerdem kommst du auch nicht darum herum Kataloge zu wälzen, Sirius. Oder willst du in Harrys Kinderbett schlafen?", neckte ihn Lily. Sirius schmollte und schüttelte den Kopf. Gemeinsam verbachten sie den restlichen Nachmittag damit Kataloge durchzublättern, um die passenden Möbelstücke zu finden. Zwischendurch kam auch Remus' Antwort ins Haus geflattert, die wie folgt lautete:

_Lieber Harry,_

ich bin dir nicht böse, ich kann es ja verstehen, aber ich mache mir halt einfach Sorgen um dich.  
Da ich gerade im Fuchsbau bin, habe ich den Weasleys schon bescheid gegeben, vor allem Molly ist sehr traurig darüber. Sie alle hoffen, dass du ihnen morgen wirklich schreibst - was ich dir auch raten würde.  
Ich werde versuchen pünktlich um 18:00h beim Haus deiner Eltern in Godric's Hollow zu sein. Vorher werde ich deinen Verwandten noch einen Besuch abstatten und deine Sachen holen.

Bis später,  
Remus

Harry war sichtlich erleichtert gewesen, als er gelesen hatte, dass Remus nicht sauer auf ihn war. Kurz vor sechs Uhr war es dann soweit - es läutete. Während sich Lily, James und Sirius sicherheitshalber zunächst zurückzogen, ging Harry zur Türe. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er sie öffnete. Davor stand, wie erwartet sein ehemaliger Verteidigungsprofessor, mit Harrys Hogwartskoffer und Hedwig im Schlepptau. „Hallo Harry", begrüßte ihn Remus lächelnd. Mit einem „Remus!" warf sich der Schwarzhaarige in dessen Arme. Remus grinste leicht. So sehr er sich auch vorgenommen hatte, den Jungen dieses Mal eine Strafpredigt zu halten, er konnte es einfach nicht. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn Harry an James und Sirius. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, besah er sich den jungen Potter einmal genauer. Er war zwar immer noch recht dürr und blass, doch die dunklen Augenringe waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Er sah wirklich etwas besser aus, als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Außerdem schien es, als wäre das Leben in seine Augen zurückgekehrt.

Harry ließ Hedwig aus ihrem großen eisernen Käfig, während Remus seinen Koffer in den Flur stellte. Hedwig kniff Harry zur Begrüßung ins Ohrläppchen - Harry hatte das Gefühl als wäre es dieses Mal etwas fester ausgefallen, da er sie zwei Tage allein gelassen hatte - ehe sie sich in die Lüfte erhob und die Gegend erkundete. „Ich habe ein paar Sachen verkleinert, sodass ich alles im Koffer unterbringen konnte", erklärte ihm Remus gerade, als Harry die Eingangstüre schloss. „Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast hier herzukommen." Remus drehte sich einmal im Kreis und besah sich den geputzten Flur. Der Werwolf zog die Stirn kraus, ehe er sich an den Jungen wandte: „Wieso hab ich bloß das Gefühl, das du hier nicht alleine bist?" Prüfend sah er Harry an. „Komm, setzten wir uns in die Küche, da erklär ich dir alles." Remus folgte ihm bereitwillig, immerhin wollte er endlich wissen, was hier gespielt wurde. „Also Remus, versprich mir bitte, dass du mich nicht unterbrichst und mich fertig erzählen lässt, egal was ich dir jetzt sage und so ungläubig das auch klingen mag." Remus sah ihn erstaunt an, doch er nickte und so begann Harry, die unglaubliche Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe euch haben die Zimmerbeschreibungen nicht gelangweilt. Ich habe versucht mich zurückzuhalten, denn ein Kapitel voller Zimmerbeschreibungen ist mMn sehr ermüdend ;) Ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon auf die Gegenüberstellung von Remus und Sirius, Lily und James._

_Bis Freitag,_  
_eure Mel_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

[Freudentränen]

_Jedes schöne Gefühl hat seine Tränen._

* * *

**R**emus saß wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl und sah den Jungen vor sich ungläubig an. Er hatte Harry, wie versprochen nicht unterbrochen, doch immer wieder hatte er fassungslos seinen Kopf geschüttelt. Er fragte sie, ob Harrys Trauer und Verzweiflung vielleicht überhandgenommen hatten und er sich das alles eingebildet hatte, wieso sonst, sollte sich der Junge so eine unfassbare Geschichte ausdenken? Ihm wurde schwer ums Herz. „Harry, ich ..." Was sollte er dem Jungen nur sagen? „Ich würde es mir auch wünschen, schließlich sind sie meine besten Freunde und ich vermisse sie so sehr, dass es manchmal wehtut, aber dieses Gefühl kennst du ja leider nur zu gut. Aber dennoch ist es nicht möglich. Egal wie sehr ich es mir wünsche, sie sind tot."

„Sie waren tot", verbesserte ihn Harry. Er konnte verstehen, dass ihn sein ehemaliger Professor für verrückt hielt. Remus rang nach Worten, wie sollte er Harry klar machen, dass das, was er ihm gerade erzählt hatte, unmöglich war? „Harry, es ist einfach unmöglich, so leid es mir tut." „Aber er hat recht, Moony. Wir waren tot." Der Werwolf saß plötzlich stocksteif und traute sich nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Es war unmöglich. Er schloss seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Beruhige dich Remus, das hast du dir nur eingebildet. Dort hinten ist niemand. Er öffnete seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen wieder und blickte Harry ernst ins Gesicht, doch als dieser nur verständnisvoll lächelte und leicht nickte, breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf Remus' Armen aus. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, aber er musste es wissen. Auch wenn sein Herz in tausend Teile zerspringen würde, er musste sich umdrehen, er musste Gewissheit haben, auch wenn sich all das nur als eine Enttäuschung entpuppen sollte. Langsam drehte er sich um und erstarrte.

Dort standen wirklich seine besten Freunde James und Lily Potter und Sirius Black. Remus kniff ein paar Mal die Augen zusammen, doch sie verschwanden nicht, er wollte sich schon in die Wange kneifen, als Sirius auf ihn zuschritt. Schneller als es ihm einer der Anwesenden zugetraut hatte, war er aufgesprungen und hatte sich schützend vor Harry gestellt. „Wer seid ihr und was habt ihr mit Harry gemacht", forderte er zu wissen, während er mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie zielte. „Wieso bedrohen mich immer alle mit einem Zauberstab?", murmelte Sirius in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Weil du dich immer vordrängeln musst", grinste sein bester Freund breit und Harry kicherte leise im Hintergrund. Sirius schickte den beiden noch einen bösen Blick, ehe er sich an Remus wandte und ihn ernst ansah.

„Ich muss sagen, du nimmst dein Versprechen, das du mir gegeben hast sehr ernst." Remus kniff die Augen zusammen. Woher konnte er davon wissen, wenn er nicht Sirius war? „Was für ein Versprechen?" Sirius lächelte. „Um es wortwörtlich zu wiederholen: _Wenn ich einmal den Löffel abgeben sollte, versprich mir auf den Zwerg aufzupassen. Keine Bange, ich habe nicht vor mir all zu bald die Radieschen von unten anzusehen, aber ich habe es James und Lily versprochen, und falls ich es nicht mehr kann, will ich sicher sein, dass Harry in guten Händen ist. Und ich will jetzt kein Wort von deinem Werwolfgelaber hören, verstanden?_ Deine Antwort war, soviel ich weiß:_ Ich würde ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen, egal_ ..."

„_Egal ob als Mensch oder als Werwolf, er gehört zu meinem Rudel_", vervollständigte Remus den Satz. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. „Aber wie ist das möglich?" Sirius lachte. „Hast du denn nicht aufgepasst? Dass ich das noch einmal erleben darf. Harry hat es dir doch gerade erklärt, du Schlaumeier." Remus' Blick schweifte zwischen den drei Auferstandenen hin und her. „Es ist wirklich wahr?" James lachte. „Und wie wahr das ist Moony." Er und Sirius warfen sich verschwörerische Blicke zu, ehe sie beide riefen: „Rumtreiberumarmung!" Gleichzeitig schritten sie auf den, wie gelähmt dastehenden Werwolf zu und zogen ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Nach einigen Sekunden realisiert Remus endlich, dass es wirklich seine beiden besten Freunde waren, und erwiderte die Umarmung schluchzend.

„Alter Moony, du heulst doch nicht etwa, oder?", zog ihn Sirius auf, doch auch seine Stimme klang etwas belegt. „Doch", war alles was der ehemalige Hogwartsprofessor in dem Moment herausbrachte. Es dauerte etwas, bis Remus wieder einigermaßen Herr seiner Gefühle war. Als sich die beiden von ihm lösten, stand Lily schon bereit und umarmte ihn herzlich. „Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen, Remus", sagte sie und drückte den Mann fest. „Und ich erst", murmelte der Werwolf. Als er sich von Lily getrennt hatte, blickte er die Drei noch einmal an. „Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ihr mir gefehlt habt. Ich habe mich immer gefragt was wir anders hätten machen können. Ob _ich _etwas anders hätte machen können, damit all das nicht passiert wäre."

„Nein, was passiert ist, ist passiert. Wir alle haben Fehler gemacht, aber wir können es nicht mehr ändern oder ungeschehen machen, wir können nur daraus lernen und nach vor blicken. Ich finde es noch immer unfassbar, dass wir noch eine Chance bekommen haben, es dieses Mal richtig zu machen", schnitt ihm James das Wort ab. Kurz war es still, ehe er fortfuhr: „Niemand von euch hat sich etwas vorzuwerfen, verstanden? Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn sich meine besten Freunde Vorwürfe für etwas machen, was man nicht verhindern hätte können - zumindest nicht zum damaligen Zeitpunkt. Nachher Lösungen zu finden ist immer leicht, aber in dem Moment richtig zu entscheiden ist eine ganz andere Sache. Also hört bitte auf damit. Und falls ihr doch irgendeinen Akt des Verzeihens braucht, bitte ihr habt meinen Segen. Verdammt, ihr seid meine Familie und habt in den letzten Jahren schon genug gelitten, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr damit weitermacht, seht das endlich ein", sagte James resolut.

Während Remus ihn einfach sprachlos ansah, fuhr sich Sirius schnell über die Augen, ehe er sich räusperte. „Prongs hör auf solche Reden zu schwingen, da kommen ja dem härtesten Rumtreiber die Tränen." Die Anwesenden lachten. „Ihr seid wirklich wieder da", lächelte Remus. Er wusste, dass er das noch oft sagen würde. „Ich kann's trotzdem nicht so recht glauben." Er musste es sich einfach weiterhin immer wieder bestätigen lassen. „Ging mir am Anfang auch so", grinste Harry. Er hatte das ganze Schauspiel mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen verfolgt, es war wirklich eine rührende Szene gewesen. Auch er hatte heimlich ein oder zwei Tränen vergossen. „Was stellen wir jetzt, zu Ehren unserer Wiedervereinigung an?", grinste Sirius unternehmungslustig. Remus wurde ernst. „Zuallererst einmal gar nichts, was irgendwie aufsehen erregen könnte! Wer weiß sonst noch von eurer Auferstehung?", fragte er die Drei. „Nur Harry und du. Wir haben aber vorhin einen Brief für die Abteilung für außergewöhnliche Fälle verfasst", erklärte ihm James. „Habt ihr ihn auch schon abgeschickt?", fragte Remus und klang dabei etwas besorgt. „Nein, wir hatten keine Eule zur Verfügung, wieso fragst du? Ist das denn eine schlechte Idee gewesen?"

„Grundsätzlich nicht, aber bei dem Misstrauen, welches gerade im Ministerium herrscht, wäre es besser vorsichtig vorzugehen. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass bereits jede dritte Abteilung von den Todessern infiltriert ist. Jeden zweiten Tag kann man von Verhaftungen von mutmaßlichen Voldemort Anhängern lesen. Was wenn diese Abteilung genau so davon betroffen ist? Stellt euch vor, wie die Todesser und Voldemort auf eure Auferstehung reagieren werden! Es wäre also klug zuerst den Orden zu informieren. McGonagall hat Dumbledores Position eingenommen und Kingsley ist ihre Stellvertretung. Er hat als Leiter des Aurorenbüros natürlich hervorragende Kontakte im Ministerium, die wir gleich einmal nutzen können, um eure Angelegenheiten ohne viel Tamtam regeln zu können. Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr nicht darum herum kommen mit Vertiaserum befragt zu werden aber ..."

„Moony! Hohl doch einmal Luft", unterbrach ihn Sirius. Der Werwolf sah ihn verwundert an. „Es geht hier im eure Sicherheit Sirius, dieses Mal werde ich nichts falsch machen", erklärte Remus. Harry nickte leicht, er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm seine Familie durch irgendeine Unachtsamkeit ein weiteres Mal genommen wurde. „Alles schön und gut, aber lasst uns das nicht im Stehen bereden, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns alle ins Wohnzimmer setzen? Ich habe Plätzchen gebacken." So fanden sie sich wenig später im Wohnzimmer ein, wo sie darüber debattierten, welches Vorgehen das klügste wäre. So erfuhren sie auch, dass Sirius' Name bereits vollkommen reingewaschen worden war, was Sirius vor Erleichterung ein paar Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte.

Es wurde ziemlich spät und Harrys lautes Gähnen, veranlasste seine Mutter dazu, auf die alte Wanduhr zu blicken. „Bei Merlin, ist es schon so spät? Du solltest ins Bett Schatz, du bist bestimmt müde." Harry wollte ihr widersprechen, aber da er merkte wie schwer es ihm fiel die Augen offen zu halten nickte er nur. Auch Remus erhob sich. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dann mal gehen." James schnappte sich seinen Hemdärmel. „Was? Du bleibst heut Nacht hier!" „Aber…", wollte Remus widersprechen. „Kein aber, Moony! Wenn Prongs das sagt, dann ist das so!" „Und wo soll ich schlafen?", fragte Remus wenig überzeugt. „Na hier mit mir auf der Couch, soviel ich weiß, kann man die ausziehen", meinte Sirius und begann an der Couch herumzudrücken und zu ziehen. „Mach nichts kaputt Padfoot", lachte Remus, der sich Sirius' Treiben eine Zeit lang angesehen hatte. Die anderen lachten. „Lach nicht blöd Moony. Hilf mir lieber", beschwerte sich der langhaarige Mann.

Die beiden anderen Rumtreiber erbarmten sich schließlich und halfen ihm. „Ist es für dich okay, wenn du einstweilen im Gästezimmer schläfst? Morgen, wenn wir dann die Möbel bestellen, können wir dann dein Zimmer einrichtet", wandte sich Lily währenddessen an ihren Sohn. „Sicher", gähnte Harry und stand auf. „Vergiss deinen Koffer nicht, Harry!" Er nickte nur, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht, ehe samt seines Koffers und Hedwigs Käfigs die Treppen hinauf ins Gästezimmer empor stieg. Dort angekommen öffnete er das Fenster, sodass Hedwig jederzeit hereinkonnte, wenn sie von ihrem Streifzug zurückkam. Harry zog sich noch schnell seinen Schlafanzug über, ehe er sich ins Bett legte. Der junge Potter schlief augenblicklich, als sein Kopf das weiche Kissen berührte, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein.

Auch im restlichen Haus waren bereits alle Lichter gelöscht worden und die andern Bewohner in ihre Betten gehuscht. Es war einige Stunden später, als Remus durch eine Berührung am Arm aufwachte. Verwirrt schlug er die Augen auf. Wo war er? Es dauerte etwas, bis er sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden erinnern konnte. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Der Werwolf registrierte eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln und erblickte Sirius, welcher sich gerade aufsetzte. „Padfoot?", fragte er besorgt. Sirius zuckte zusammen. „Hab ich dich geweckt? Das tut mir leid, schlaf weiter, es ist alles Okay, ich hol mir nur schnell ein Glas Wasser." Remus hätte ihm das auch geglaubt, wenn seine Stimme nicht gezittert hätte. „Was ist los?", fragte er und setzte sich nun ebenfalls aufrecht hin. Sirius seufzte. „Euch kann man auch nie etwas vormachen." Als er nicht weitersprach, warf sein Freund seine Vermutung in den Raum. „Du hattest wieder einen Albtraum, nicht wahr?"

„Mir gehen diese verdammten Bilder einfach nicht aus dem Kopf Moony. James' und Lilys Leichen, Peters wahnsinnige Fratze, wie er all die Muggel in die Luft sprengt, die anklagenden Gesichter im Ministerium, die Schreie, die Dementoren ... sie gehen nicht weg, sie gehen einfach nicht weg." Er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Wieso, verdammt? Es ist doch jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung." Remus legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. Er hatte gewusst, dass Sirius Albträume hatte, er hatte ihn öfters nachts schreiend aufwachen hören, als er bei ihm im Grimmauld Place gelebt hatte. Als Sirius das mitbekommen hatte, hatte er immer einen Zauber auf sein Zimmer gelegt, sodass ihn niemand hören konnte, und hatte zusätzlich noch seine Türe verschlossen. Es hatte Remus wehgetan, dass Sirius nicht dazu bereit gewesen war, sich von ihm helfen zu lassen.

Deshalb sah er dieses Gespräch als großen Fortschritt an und er wusste, dass das James und Lilys Auferstehung zu verdanken war. Sirius hatte wieder Hoffnung geschöpft zu leben. Nicht nur zu überleben um für Harry da zu sein und sein Versprechen zu erfüllen, sonder aus eigenem Willen und aus eigener Überzeugung zu _leben_.

„Wieso kann ich die Vergangenheit nicht loslassen und in der Gegenwart leben?"

Remus legte den Kopf leicht schief. Die Vergangenheit loslassen. In der Gegenwart leben. Konnte man wirklich beides voneinander trennen? War die Gegenwart denn nicht das Resultat vergangener Ereignisse, und konnte man die Gegenwart nicht erst dann verstehen, wenn man auch die Vergangenheit verstand? Dasselbe sagte er auch Sirius. „Das bist wieder einmal so typisch du Moony. Aber was bringt mir dein philosophischer Quatsch? In Ruhe schlafen kann ich davon auch nicht", fragte Sirius, doch Remus konnte ein leichtes Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören. „Es geht nicht von heute auf morgen all die Geschehnisse deiner Vergangenheit zu fassen, zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Es wird nicht leicht, nicht nach allem, was dir wiederfahren ist, Sirius. Aber du weist, dass wir für dich da sind und das wir dir gerne dabei helfen. Wenn du nicht anfängst, das alles zu verarbeiten, wird es dich von innen heraus auffressen." Der schmerzende Knoten in seiner Brust würde wachsen wie ein giftiger, tötlicher Tumor, der seinen Körper lähmen und seine Sinne vergiften würde.

„Rede mit uns darüber, oder, wenn du nicht willst, schreib alles nieder, was dir wiederfahren ist, was du dabei gefühlt hast und denk daran, dass du all das überstanden hast und nicht allein bist. Wir sind für dich da, das weißt du. Und auch Harry." Sirius wollte etwas sagen, doch Remus stoppte ihn. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass es ausgerechnet Harry von allen Menschen auf der Welt erfährt. Aber du kennst ihn, der Junge ist nicht dumm. Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht willst, dass er sieht, wie kaputt dich das alles gemacht hat. Für ihn bist du eine Art Held, der all das überstanden hat. Aber glaub mit eins, auch Harry macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er weiß, dass du kein Superheld bist und dass du die Hilfe und Unterstützung von uns brauchst. Aber nichtsdestotrotz liebt er dich, daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Also falls er dir einmal helfen möchte, weise die helfende Hand nicht fort, okay? "

Sirius seufzte ergeben. „Ich versuch's Monny, aber ich bin nicht gut darin mir helfen zu lassen." Dieses Geständnis entlockte Remus ein Lachen. „Das, mein lieber Sirius, brauchst du vor allem James und mir nicht erzählen." „Ach halt die Klappe und schlaf endlich", sagte Sirius, legte sich hin und drehte sich zur Seite. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und lies sich ebenfalls zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Remus?", durchbrach kurz darauf Sirius' Stimme die Stille der Nacht. „Hmmm?" „Danke." Remus lächelte. „Dafür nicht. Schlaf gut."

Langsam wurde Harry wach, da die Sonne ihm vorwitzig die Nase kitzelte. Müde schlug er die Augen auf, nur um sie dann gleich wieder zu schließen, da er vom grellen Sonnenlicht geblendet wurde. Lächelnd dachte er an den gestrigen Abend, er hatte sich gefreut, seinen ehemaligen Professor so glücklich zu sehen. Als sich seine Augen wieder an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten, streckte er sich gähnend und stand auf. Nach einer kurzen Morgenwäsche und einem Kleiderwechsel huschte er nach unten. Als er in der Küche angekommen war, schwor er sich dieses Bild, welches ihm sich bot, niemals zu vergessen. James Potter und Sirius Black standen in der Küche und machten Frühstück. „Morgen, gut geschlafen? Du kannst schon ins Esszimmer gehen, wir sind gleich fertig", begrüßte ihn sein Vater. „Okay. Wo sind Mum und Remus?"

„Die decken gerade den Tisch ein", antwortete ihm sein Pate. Harry nickte und meinte dann: „Soll ich euch irgendwo helfen?" „Nein, wir schaffen das auch ohne dich", kam es zuversichtlich von Sirius. „Wenn du meinst." „Ja, ich meine." Harry verließ lächelnd die Küche und schritt ins Esszimmer, wo er auf seine Mum und Remus traf. „Guten Morgen, Harry. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte ihn Lily. „Jep. Kommt es öfters vor, dass die Zwei das Frühstück machen?", fragte Harry skeptisch seine Mum und er deutete Richtung Küche. Lily lachte. „Du brauchst dir keine Angst um dein Frühstück zu machen, dass können sie wirklich gut!" Harrys Blick fiel auf den Werwolf, welcher seine Kaffeetasse allem Anschein nach zu hypnotisieren versuchte. „Remus? Ist alles in Ordnung", sprach er ihn an. Lily kicherte, als sie seinem Blick folgte. „Dein Pate dürfte heute Nacht ein bisschen geschnarcht haben."

„Ein bisschen? Lily das ist definitiv eine Untertreibung! Er hat einen ganzen Wald gesägt", empörte sich Remus. Lily lachte und tätschelte mitfühlend seine Schulter. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dir einen kleinen Zauber verraten können, immerhin haben wir einen Pakt abgeschlossen, der besagt, dass wir beide zusammenhalten müssen", zwinkerte sie. Remus lachte, während Harry die beiden nur verwirrt ansah. „Was für ein Pakt?" Remus begann daraufhin zu erklären: „Dein Dad und Sirius waren ja ziemliche nunja Rabauken ..."

„Rabauken klingt viel zu niedlich", warf Lily murmelnd ein. „Wie dem auch sei. Deine Mum und ich haben damals als wir beide Vertrauenschüler wurden beschlossen ihrem Treiben ein bisschen Einhalt zu gebieten, aber ..." „Irgendwie waren wir nicht besonders gut darin, besonders am Anfang", seufzte Lily, während Remus grinste. „Aber nach einigen Jahren hat unsere Arbeit endlich Früchte getragen." Harry lachte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Remus hinter den Rücken seines Paten und seines Vaters so einen Pakt mit seiner Mutter abschließen würde. „Wieso ..."

„Wieso ausgerechnet Remus, obwohl er auch immer auf den Potter und Black Festwaagen aufgestiegen ist? Nun, er war der Vernünftigste unter ihnen", erklärte seine Mutter nachdenklich. „Nein, ich meinte eigentlich, wieso ihr das gemacht habt." „Sie sind meine beiden besten Freunde, ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen", erklärte ihm Remus. „Und durch ihre dummen Streiche hat Gryffindor eine Menge Punkte verloren, das konnte ich als Vertrauensschülerin nicht durchgehen lassen", sagte seine Mutter. _Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an Hermine._ „Außerdem hat es mir Spaß gemacht ihnen eins auszuwischen", grinste sie breit. _Oder auch nicht. _

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis James und Sirius mit dem Frühstück zu ihnen stießen. Während des Frühstücks beobachtete Remus Sirius genau, doch der Black verhielt sich wie immer. Er seufzte. Nach dem Essen machten sich Remus, James und Sirius wie abgemacht auf den Weg. Sie hatten gestern Abend beschlossen, dass Remus die beiden zum Ordentreffen mitnehmen würde und sie dort den Mitgliedern erklären, was passiert war. Danach sollten Kingsleys Männer die Abteilung für außergewöhnliche Fälle auf Todesseraktivitäten überprüfen, ehe sie mit Arthur und McGonagall ins Ministerium flohen würden, um dort ein weiteres Mal ihre Geschichte vorzubringen. Lily würde einstweilen mit Harry hier in Godric's Hollow bleiben, falls etwas schief gehen sollte und sie unerwarteten, unerwünschten Besuch bekommen würden.

Harry blickte nachdenklich zum Kamin, durch den die Drei gerade verschwunden waren. Er hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Lily beobachtete ihren Sohn, sie konnte verstehen, dass dieser sich sorgte, aber von hier aus konnten sie gerade nichts ausrichten, also sollten sie wenigstens etwas Nützliches tun. „Komm, Harry. Wir können einstweilen dein Zimmer einrichten." „Aber dauert das nicht mindestens ein paar Stunden, bis die Möbel hier sind?", fragte Harry sie. Lily sah ihren Sohn irritiert an. „Wie meinst du das?" Nun war es an Harry verwirrt zu sein. „Bestellt man denn die Möbel anders als in der Muggelwelt?" Plötzlich ging Lily ein Licht auf. „Ein wenig. Man muss die Sachen, die man haben will, nur mit dem Zauberstab antippen und dann die Verliesnummer nennen. Danach wird das Geld automatisch überwiesen und die Möbel tauchen dann gleich im Zimmer auf." „Echt?", kam es erstaunt von Harry. Lily lachte. „Ja, echt. Ich musste mich auch erst daran gewöhnen. Schnapp dir den Katalog und dann gehen wir in dein Zimmer, dort kann ich es dir gleich zeigen."

Als Mutter und Sohn in dem Zimmer mit der Dachterrasse gerade dabei waren Harrys Bett, welches gerade mitten im Raum erschienen war, ausrichteten, zuckten sie zusammen, als etwas gegen die Fensterfront krachte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Harry den Vogel der Weasleys. „Errol!" Schnell öffnete er die Türe und holte die noch etwas benommene Eule herein. „Hat sie sich verletzt?", fragte seine Mutter besorgt. Harry zuckte die Schulter. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher." Lily nahm ihm die Eule ab. Zuerst entfernte sie die Pergamentrolle und drückte sie ihrem Sohn in die Hand. „Die gehört wahrscheinlich dir", sagte sie, ehe sie begann, Errol zu untersuchen. Harry dachte für sich, dass er vielleicht ein bisschen besser bei Hagrids Unterricht hätte aufpassen sollen, wobei im dann wieder einfiel, dass sie nur etwas über monströse Tiere gelernt hatten und nichts über Eulen.

Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, ehe er den Brief entfaltete.

_Lieber Harry,_

ich bin seit einer Woche bei Ron im Fuchsbau und heute hätte ich gedacht, dass mein Herz stehen bleibt, als ich Sirius in der Küche gesehen habe! Und zuerst dachte ich, dass du es bist, der da neben ihm am Tisch sitzt, doch es war tatsächlich dein Vater!

Sie haben uns alles erklärt, was passiert ist. Oh Harry das ist so wundervoll! Wir freuen uns alle sehr für dich! Dein Vater hat uns angeboten, dich in Godric's Hollow besuchen zu kommen, aber es ist vollkommen verständlich, dass ihr noch etwas Zeit für euch braucht.

(Hier änderte sich Hermines schöne Schreibschrift in Rons Gekrakel)

_Hi Kumpel!_

Alter, es ist voll abgefahren, dass deine Eltern und Sirius auferstanden sind! Ich freu mich natürlich auch total für dich! Dein Dad ist wirklich klasse und gemeinsam mit Sirius sind sie noch lustiger als Fred und George. Wie ist denn deine Mum so?

Dein Dad meinte, dass wir dich mal besuchen dürfen und Mum sagt, das geht in Ordnung, wenn wir euch keine Umstände machen … warum sollten wir Umstände machen?

(Jetzt war Ginnys Schrift zu sehen)

_Hi Harry,_

Ich freue mich auch sehr für dich und deine Familie! Endlich seit ihr wieder zusammen!

Was Ron eigentlich schreiben wollte, war, wenn es für dich in Ordnung und deine Mutter auch einverstanden ist, dann würden Hermine, Ron und ich (wenn es Fred und George erfahren bestimmt auch die beiden) gerne mal zu euch auf Besuch kommen.

Wir hoffen du schreibst uns bald zurück,  
Hermine  
Ron  
Ginny

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen, das waren so typisch seine Freunde. „Wer schreibt dir denn?", wollte Lily wissen. „Meine Freunde. Allem Anschein nach haben sie nach der Ordenssitzung Sirius und Dad getroffen und Dad hat ihnen angeboten uns einmal hier zu besuchen. Geht das in Ordnung?" Lily lächelte. „Aber natürlich. Ich würde sagen, dass wir noch die restliche Woche brauchen werden, um hier alles zu regeln. Schreib ihnen am besten, dass sie nächste Woche kommen können, wenn sie wollen. Und vielleicht solltest du deine Eule mit dem Brief losschicken, diese hier - Errol? - sollte sich etwas ausruhen."

Gesagt getan.

Harry und Lily bereiteten gerade das Mittagessen vor, als sie den Kamin rauschen hörten. Schnell gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Remus gerade dicht gefolgt von James aus dem Kamin stieg, während sich Sirius bereits auf die Couch fallen lies. „Und? Ist alles glatt gelaufen?", wollte Harry gleich von ihnen wissen. Während Remus Sirius Füße von der Couch schmiss und sich neben ihm sinken lies, erklärte ihm sein Vater: „Es ist alles nach Plan gelaufen. Im Ministerium wurden wir zwar ziemlich lange aufgehalten, irgendwo auch verständlich, so eine Auferstehung gibt es ja nicht all zu oft." Die Drei blickten sich kurz an und begannen zeitgleich zu lachen. „Ich musste mich so beherrschen, um nicht zu lachen", lachte James, während er sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. Harry und Lily sahen sich verwundert an, doch auch bei ihnen schlich sich ein Grinsen auf die Lippen, irgendwie war das Lachen ansteckend.

* * *

Ich: Es freut mich, dass dir diese Geschichte gefällt – auch, dass du sie nicht zu schnulzig findest :D Wiedersehensfreude schön und gut, aber übertreiben muss man ja nicht, ne?

Mggie: Ich finde es toll, dass du Spaß daran hast, meine Geschichte zu lesen. Ein paar Kapitel hab' ich noch in meinem Repertoire, demnach wird es noch einige regelmäßige Updates geben! Danke für dein Lob :))

_ alle Leser: Ich hoffe ihr habt euch mit Remus gefreut! Das nächste Kapitel [Fürsorge] kommt dann "erst" nächstes Wochenende online, da ich im Urlaub bin!_

_Bis dahin,  
eure Mel, die schon fleißig am Koffer packen ist :D  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

[Fürsorge]

_Um die Liebe der Eltern zu verstehen, muss man selber Kinder aufziehen._

* * *

**E**s dauerte etwas, bis sich die drei Rumtreiber beruhigt hatten. „Ihr hättet das Gesicht von dem Typen dort sehen sollen, es war einfach herrlich. Als wären wir Gespenster oder so was", erklärte ihnen Sirius. „Es ist aber irgendwie auch verständlich, Padfoot", meinte Remus grinsend. „Hat alles geklappt?", wollte Lily nun endlich von ihrem Mann wissen. „Ja, es ist alles nach Plan verlaufen. Wir haben uns mit dem Abteilungsleiter ausgemacht, dass wir der Öffentlichkeit eine etwas andere Version auftischen", antwortete James. „Die da wäre?", fragte Harry.

„Deine Mutter und ich waren gar nicht tot, wir wurden bei Voldemorts Angriff nicht getötet, sondern sind aufgrund unserer Verletzungen ins Koma gefallen. Zu unserer eigenen Sicherheit wurden wir in unter Decknamen in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht und nicht ins St. Mungos. Die Muggel dort wussten nicht wer wir waren und die Leute aus dieser Ministeriumabteilung haben es eben zu unserer Sicherheit geheim gehalten. Klingt doch eigentlich ganz logisch oder?" Harry sah seinen Dad nachdenklich an. „Aber wieso seid ihr jetzt auf einmal aus dem Koma aufgewacht. Und was ist überhaupt mit Sirius?" James zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es gab schon öfters Fälle, wo Komapatienten plötzlich wieder aufgewacht sind. Und bei Padfoot hat ja außer dir und Remus niemand gesehen, dass er durch den Bogen gefallen ist und somit tot war. Nun ja wir hatten uns das so gedacht, dass ihr zwei euch das nur ausgedacht habt, damit die Zauberwelt denkt, dass er tot ist und somit die Suche nach ihm abbricht. Und mittlerweile haben sie Pettigrew ja schon gefangen genommen und wissen jetzt, wer der wirkliche Schuldige ist. Somit kann auch Sirius wieder ein normales Leben führen", erklärte ihm James und warf einen belustigten Blick auf seinen besten Freund, welcher auf der Couch lungerte.

„Aber wäre es nicht vielleicht doch besser, wenn die breite Öffentlichkeit nichts von eurer Auferstehung weiß?", stellte ihnen Harry die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumspuckte. James legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Wieso denkst du das?" Harry druckste ein bisschen herum, ehe er sagte: „Es ist doch gefährlicher, wenn es publik wird, oder? Wenn es niemand erfahren würde, würden es auch Voldemort und die Todesser nie erfahren." „Dann müssten wir uns aber immer verstecken. Und auch dann wäre es nicht hundertprozentig sicher, dass wir nicht entdeckt werden", tat Sirius seine Überlegung kund.

„Aber ihr würdet immerhin eine Zeit lang sicher sein", beharrte Harry auf seinem Standpunkt. „Wer weiß, wie die Todesser reagieren, wenn sie von eurer Auferstehung erfahren? Voldemort wird es nicht all so toll finden, dass einige der Menschen, die er getötet hat, wieder so mir nichts dir nichts von den Toden auferstehen." James seufzte. „Harry glaub mir, dass wir uns auch darüber Gedanken machen. Aber wenn wir uns immer versteckt halten müssten, könnten wir dir nicht effizient helfen. Du wärst da draußen trotzdem auf dich allein gestellt und sind wir nicht deshalb hier, damit du eben nicht alleine bist?"

Harry schluckte. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern seinetwegen in Gefahr waren. Immerhin hatte Voldemort sie schon einmal wegen ihm getötet. „Aber ich will nicht ...", Harry stoppte sich selbst. War es nicht egoistisch von ihm, von seinen Eltern zu verlangen, dass sie hier versteckt in diesem Haus hausen sollten, bis der Krieg zu Ende war. Waren seine Eltern nicht auch das letzte Mal versteckt gewesen und waren trotzdem getötet worden? Aber dieses Mal wäre es anders. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass euch etwas passiert." Er wollte seine Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen, Voldemort hatte durch Dumbledores Tod sehr viel an Macht dazu gewonnen und würde wahrscheinlich, sobald er herausfand, dass die Potters wieder lebten, beginnen sie zu jagen.

„Ich weiß mein Schatz, aber ich würde verrückt werden, wenn ich nur hier sitzen würde und nichts zu tun hätte, während du vielleicht irgendwo da draußen in Gefahr bist", erklärte ihm seine Mutter. „Genauso so geht es deinem Vater und mir auch. Und um gleich die nächste Bombe platzen zu lassen: Ich weiß du wirst nicht all zu erfreut darüber sein, aber James und ich haben mit Kingsley gesprochen. Wenn wir die Bekanntgabe unserer Aufersehung über die Bühne gebracht haben, sind wir, um es in Kings Worten zu sagen: herzlich dazu eingeladen wieder am aktiven Dienst teilzunehmen."

„Moment, du meinst ihr beide werdet als Auroren arbeiten?" Sie würden jeden Tag in Gefahr schweben. „Ja, genau das heißt es." Harry atmete einmal tief durch. „Harry, ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für dich ist, aber wie Lily schon gesagt hat, wir würden hier durchdrehen. Ich will nichts mehr als dich zu beschützen, aber ich muss mir auch sicher sein, dass ich es kann. Und da ist das Training als Auror bestimmt bestens geeignet."

Harry wusste, dass er auf verlorenen Posten kämpfte. Aber wenn Sirius und sein Dad im Ministerium arbeiteten, würde er dann hier alleine zurückbleiben? Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Mutter. „Hast du auch vor dich jeden Tag in Gefahr zu stürzen?" Lily lächelte ihn warm an. „Auch wenn ich ein paar gute Zauber auf lager habe, reicht es wohl kaum für eine Karriere als Aurorin, darüber brauchst du dir also keine Sorgen zu machen. Es sieht so aus, als würden wir beide hier zuhause bleiben und darauf warten, dass diese beiden Möchtegernhelden nach Hause kommen."

„Wie ich dir bereits erklärt habe, haben dein Pate und ich bereits einige Schutzzauber über dieses Anwesen gelegt, außerdem werden auch einige Auroren vorbeikommen, die weitere Schutz-, Bann- und Alarmzauber ausführen werden. Leider müssen die Auroren in einer Akte diese Zauber anführen. Da wir dem Ministerium nicht über den Weg trauen, nichts gegen die Auroren, hat der Orden bereits angefangen nach weiteren eher unbekannteren Zaubern zu suchen, die es hier noch Sicherer machen. Und falls es zu einem Angriff kommen sollte, werden wir durch den Überwachungszauber verständigt."

„Aber was sollen wir hier tun? Blöd herumsitzen und nichts tun? Ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass ihr durchdrehen würdet. Wie soll ich auch nur ansatzweise irgendwie gegen Voldemort kämpfen, wenn mich alle - was diesen Krieg betrifft - außen vorlassen? Ich hasse es, dass andere Menschen wegen mir in Gefahr sind! Und ich hasse es noch mehr, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann!"

Ihren Sohn so verbittert zu sehen, machte Lily ganz traurig. Sie ging zu ihm und sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du enttäuscht bist, weil dir viele Dinge verheimlicht wurden. Sirius hat uns erzählt wie oft er mit Dumbledore gestritten hat und von ihm verlangt hat, dass er dir mehr erzählen soll. Aber ich denke, dass er seine Gründe gehabt hat, einiges vor dir geheim zu halten. Auch wenn ich einige seiner Handlungen nicht verstehen kann, kann ich nicht über ihn urteilen, da ich nicht in seiner Position war und ich es somit nicht nachempfinden kann. Im Nachhinein zu sagen das es auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise besser oder leichter gewesen wäre ist einfach, aber in dem Moment zu entscheiden, wo es wichtig ist können nicht viele. Ohne die weiteren Entwicklungen zu kennen, erscheint es einen manchmal unmöglich schwerwiegende Entscheidungen zu treffen aber Dumbledore hat nie davor gescheut diese Entscheidungen zu treffen und dafür habe ich ihn hoch geschätzt und das tue ich immer noch."

Harry sah seine Mutter lange an. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie Dumbledore bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, dafür, dass er ihn zulange wie ein Kind behandelt hatte. Harry schluckte. Dumbledore hatte in ihm einen Enkel gesehen, den er zu beschützen versucht hatte, dafür konnte er ihm nicht böse sein. Er nickte leicht. „Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber ..." Lily legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Aber nun wird es anders sein. Jetzt sind Sirius, James und ich wieder da. Und wenn James und ich dir erlauben in den Orden beizutreten, können sie nicht wirklich etwas dagegen tun." Harry sah seine Mutter überrascht an. „Du meinst ihr würdet es erlauben, dass ich den Orden beitrete?", fragte er überrascht und blickte zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater hin und her. James nickte leicht, während Lily leise seufzte. „Weißt du, es ist für keine Eltern auf der Welt leicht, wenn ihr Kind so eine schwere Bürde auferlegt bekommt. Aber das können wir nicht mehr ändern, wir können dich nur auf dem Weg unterstützen und bestmöglich darauf vorbereiten, was kommen wird. Ich denke, dass es das Mindeste ist, wenn du den Sitzungen des Ordens beiwohnst und somit immerhin immer einen Überblick über die momentane Lage hast und über alles bescheid weist."

„Okay machen wir einen Deal." Harry sah Sirius fragend an. „Wir lassen dich in den Orden und du uns ins Aurorenbüro", schlug sein Pate vor. „Für dich ist es nicht leicht uns gehen zu lassen und für uns ist es nicht leicht dich gehen zu lassen", meinte sein Vater. Harry nickte leicht. „Ich kann euch sowieso nicht mehr davon abhalten, oder?" Sein Vater und Sirius lächelten unschuldig - zu unschuldig. „Habt ihr etwa den Arbeitsvertrag schon unterschrieben?" „Nächste Woche Montag ist unserer erster Arbeitstag", erzählte ihm sein Vater wahrheitsgetreu. Harry lachte, irgendwie hatte er sich das bereits gedacht. Die Erwachsenen atmeten aufgrund dieser Reaktion erleichtert aus. „Na kommt, lasst uns etwas essen, ich hab hunger", sagte Sirius und erhob sich von der Couch. „Siehst du Harry, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass dein Pate verfressen ist", grinste Lily. Sirius sah sie daraufhin beleidigt an. „Das stimmt gar nicht, ich hab heute noch nichts gegessen", verteidigte er sich. „Und was ist mit dem Frühstück?", fragte Remus lachend, während sie sich ins Esszimmer begaben. Sirius hörte ihn nicht - oder er tat zumindest so als ob.

Während die anderen drei vorgingen, legte James Harry seinen Arm um die Schulter. „Bist du immer noch böse auf uns?" Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich war nie böse auf euch, ich hab einfach Angst euch zu verlieren." James nickte. „Ich kann es verstehen, aber ..." Sein Sohn unterbrach ihn. „Es ist okay Dad. Ich hab's verstanden und kann es durchaus nachvollziehen." James grinste leicht, ehe er stehen blieb und ihn von oben bis unten betrachtete. „Was ist?", fragte Harry, irgendwie fühlte er sich bei dieser Musterung unwohl. „Was sind das eigentlich für Lumpen, die du da trägst?" Harry senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Das sind Dudleys alte Sachen, ich hab nichts anderes." James sah seinen Sohn mitleidig an und wandte sich, als sie gerade das Esszimmer betraten an seine Frau: „Du wolltest doch in den nächsten Tagen nach Muggellondon, oder? Geh bitte mit ihm dann auch gleich in ein Kleidergeschäft, das hier ist doch eine Zumutung." „Hatte ich auch vor, Liebling", versicherte ihm seine Frau. Harry hob den Kopf. „Wirklich? Wir gehen nach Muggellondon?" „Sicher. Dort kann man besser shoppen." Lily grinste und steckte Harry damit an. Er wollte schon immer seine eigenen Klamotten kaufen gehen.

Nach dem Essen bekamen sie Besuch von Kingsley und drei weiteren Auroren, die sich um die Schutzzauber rund um das Haus kümmerten. Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten sie dann damit, Sirius' Zimmer fix und fertig einzurichten und den Garten auf Vordermann zu bringen. Als sie das Gartentor reparieren wollten, hatte Sirius entdeckt, dass etwas auf dem alten Holz eingeritzt worden war. Verwundert waren sie alle näher getreten. „Aber wer tut denn so etwas?" , hatte seine Mutter ungläubig gefragt. „Ich glaube, man kann es sich denken." „Was meinst du damit, Padfoot?" „Ließ dir durch, was da steht: Du schaffst das Harry. Lily du bist die Beste. Wir werden euch vermissen. Harry gib nicht auf. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich. James wir liebe dich. Und so weiter."

Sie alle waren ergriffen gewesen. Es war irgendwie ein schönes Gefühl, das es Menschen gab, die ihnen noch etwas hatten sagen wollen oder ihnen etwas mit auf den Weg geben wollten und das hier verewigt hatten. Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt, das Gartentor, da es schon etwas morsch war und eindeutig bessere Tage gesehen hatte, auszutauschen, aber sie hatten es nicht über sich gebracht. Da es gestern ziemlich spät geworden war, wurde es heute relativ früh ruhig im Haus der Potters, da sich alle entschieden hatten, früher ins Bett zu gehen, um den entgangenen Schlaf nachzuholen.

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück machten sich Harry und seine Mutter gleich auf den Weg nach Muggellondon, um Harry mit allen auszustatten, was er brauchte. Und so begann für den jungen Potter die Horror-Shoppingtour seines Lebens. Nachdem sie ein Elektrofachhandelgeschäft, ein Schuhgeschäft und einen Friseursalon abgeklappert hatten, fanden sie sich, nachdem sie sich in einem kleinen abgelegenen Lokal gestärkt hatten, in einem Kleidergeschäft wieder. Am Anfang war es noch recht lustig Lilys entsetztes Gesicht zu sehen, als er ihr einige ausgefallenen Jeans und Hemden zeigte. „Das ist also heute modern?" Harry lachte nur und probierte die Sachen in der Umkleidekabine an. Nach einiger Zeit, als Lily bemerkte, dass Harry eher ausgewaschene Jeans und T-Shirts bevorzugte, schritt sie kurzerhand ein. Ihr Sohn konnte doch nicht nur in T-Shirt und Jeans herumlaufen, er brauchte auch einige Hemden und elegante Stoffhosen. Sie schubste ihn ungefragt in die Kabine und reichte ihm ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen. Auf Harry Proteste wie: „So was ziehe ich doch nicht an!" wurde einfach nicht gehört.

Als Harry dann einen Stapel Kleider in der Kabine hatte und schon am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs war, konnte er endlich Lilys Treiben Einhalt gebieten. Als sie das Geschäft endlich verlassen konnten, stöhnte Harry auf. „Ich hab genug Mum." Lily warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Es kommt oft vor, dass man die Zeit beim Shoppen übersieht. Na komm, gehen wir nach Hause, dein Vater gibt ansonsten eine Vermisstenanzeige auf", lachte seine Mutter. Sie wusste, wie schwer Männer das Shoppen fiel, obwohl Harry sich schon sehr gut gehalten hatte. Zu Hause angekommen ließ sich Harry in einen gemütlichen Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen, wo Sirius und sein Dad saßen und ihn breit angrinsten. „Ich hätte dich wohl besser vorwarnen sollen." Harry begnügte sich damit, seinem Dad einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, ihm taten seine Füße weh, obwohl er eigentlich nicht mehr getan hatte, als Kleider anzuziehen, auszuziehen und durch die Stadt zu laufen. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass der andere Rumtreiber fehlte. „Wo ist eigentlich Remus?" „Er hat sich auf den Weg zum Orden gemacht, um mit ihnen ein paar Zauber zu suchen. Danach müsse er einmal zu Hause nach dem Rechten sehen und morgen haben wir ihn zum Mittagessen eingeladen, wo er dann die Liste mit den Zaubersprüchen mitnimmt und dann sind wir endlich mit all dem Hokus Pokus hier fertig."

„Komm Harry, wir müssen deine Sachen noch einräumen!" Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen erhob sich Harry vom Stuhl und folgte seiner Mum nach oben. Was von seinem Dad und Sirius nur mit einem Lächeln quittiert wurde. Als Harrys Sachen alle verstaut waren, gingen die Zwei wieder runter zu James und Sirius, welche gerade in Erinnerungen ihrer Schulzeit schwelgten. Es wurde ein lustiger Nachmittag als James und Sirius begannen Geschichten ihrer Schulzeit zum Besten zu gaben. Erst als Lily sie zum Abendtisch rief, wurde es etwas ruhiger im Hause Potter. Doch diese Ruhe dauerte nicht lange an als Sirius plötzlich vom Tisch aufsprang und davon lief. Während sich Harry und seine Mum nur fragend ansahen, sprang James mit einem „Padfoot! Das bekommst du zurück!" auf. Als Harry seinen Dad ansah, musste er laut lachen, er hatte nicht mehr das berüchtigte Potterhaar, sondern lange, rosarote Haare. Während James Sirius verfolgte, fragte Harry seine Mum: „Machen sie das öfters?" Sie warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Das haben sie in Hogwarts auch immer gemacht, frag mich aber bitte nicht wieso, es wird für mich immer ein kleines Rätsel bleiben", sie zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. Dann richtete sie sich gespielt genervt zu James und Sirius, die gerade durchs Esszimmer liefen. „Hey! Euer Essen wird kalt!" Und plötzlich saßen die Zwei bei Tisch, Sirius zauberte James Haar wieder normal und sie aßen weiter. Harry sah erstaunt zu seiner Mum. Diese lächelte nur und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu. Genau in diesem Moment pochte es an der Fensterscheibe. Hedwig brachte die Antwort seiner Freunde. Harry nahm ihr schnell den Brief ab und begann er zu lesen:

_Lieber Harry!_

Wir freuen uns natürlich darüber, dass wir nächste Woche zu euch kommen dürfen. Aber wir kommen wirklich nur, wenn das für dich und deine Eltern in Ordnung ist. Ihr habt euch ja erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder und braucht sicher noch etwas Zeit um euch aneinander zu gewöhnen und …

Jetzt konnte man wieder Rons Gekrakel erkennen:

_Hi Kumpel,_

musste mir gerade die Feder erkämpfen, du weißt ja, wie Hermine so sein kann.

Harry konnte wieder nur schmunzeln, er konnte es richtig vor seinen Augen sehen, wie Ron die Augen verdrehte.

_Was sie eigentlich schreiben wollte ist, dass Mum und mein Dad Hermine, Ginny und mich am Montag nach dem Mittagessen zu euch bringen würden, wenn das für euch in Ordnung ist. Fred und George kommen wahrscheinlich auch mit, sie waren irgendwie nicht mehr ansprechbar, als sie begriffen haben, dass mehr als die Hälfte der legendären Rumtreiber wieder unter den Lebenden sind._

Wir hoffen es geht in Ordnung.

Liebe Grüße,  
Hermine  
Ron

Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, richtete er sich fragen an die Erwachsenen. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn die Fünf am Montag nach dem Mittagessen zu uns kommen? Mr. und Mrs. Weasley würden sie begleiten." „Natürlich! Schreib ihnen gleich das es in Ordnung geht. Ich freue mich schon darauf, je mehr Leute wir sind, umso lustiger wird es", meinte sein Vater nur grinsend.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als die Bewohner des Hauses durch einen lauten Schrei aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurden. Harry setzte sich ruckartig im Bett auf, sein Herz raste und er atmete heftig, kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Wo war er? Hektisch huschte sein Blick von links nach rechts. War es nur ein Traum gewesen? Hatte Voldemort seine Eltern und Sirius schon wieder getötet? Nach ein paar Augenblicken stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er zu Hause in seinem Bett lag. Er fuhr mit der Hand zu seiner Narbe. Sie tat nicht weh, er hatte es wirklich nur geträumt. Langsam stand er auf. Er stand ein bisschen zittrig auf den Beinen, da er noch etwas benommen war. Genau in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen, was ihn heftig zusammenzucken ließ und er dadurch das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Harry!" In Morgenmänteln, mit zerzausten Haaren und gezückten Zauberstäben standen sein Dad, seine Mum und Sirius in der Tür. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht nur in seinem Traum geschrien. „Was ist passiert?", wollte sein Vater von ihm wissen, während sein Blick aufmerksam durch den Raum glitt. Doch sein geschultes Auge konnte keine potentielle Gefahr erkennen. „Nichts, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht wecken", erklärte er noch immer zittrig und am Boden sitzend. Sirius kam zu ihm, zog ihm am Arm hoch und schubste ihn auf sein Bett: „Setzt dich! Was ist geschehen?", fragte er und setzte sich neben ihn, genauso wie seine Eltern. „Es ... es war nur ein Traum", stammelte Harry und betastete nochmals seine Narbe. „Tut dir deine Narbe weh?", fragte sein Dad besorgt, als er Harrys Geste sah. „Nein, es war nur im Traum." „Willst du uns davon erzählen?"

Einen Augenblick lang schwieg Harry und seine Eltern und Sirius sahen sich leicht besorgt an. Es dauerte etwas, bis Harry leise und stockend sagte: „Ich … ich hab geträumt, dass … dass Voldemort euch wieder getötet hat." Beschämt senkte er seinen Kopf. Seine Mum legte einen Arm um seine Schulter: „Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen Harry. Albträume hat jeder einmal. Und glaub uns, so schnell werden wir uns nicht unterkriegen lassen. Wir passen auf uns auf." Harry nickte leicht, er hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und das Zittern hatte nachgelassen. Mit müden Augen sah er auf und blickte in drei lächelnde Gesichter. „Schlaf jetzt noch etwas, es ist erst drei Uhr." Harry nickte nur noch verschlafen. Er war auf einmal so müde. Und ehe er sich versah, hatte ihn die Müdigkeit schon überrollt. Grinsend drückte James seinen Sohn zurück ins Bett und deckte ihn liebevoll zu. „Gute Nacht, Harryboy." Leise verließen die Erwachsenen Harrys Schlafzimmer und legten sich selbst wieder ins Bett, doch so richtig schlafen konnte keiner, alle ihre Gedanken waren auf ihren Schützling gerichtet, welcher schon wieder friedlich im Reich der Träume verweilte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

[Gute Nachricht]

_Es gibt keine guten oder schlechten Nachrichten. Es gibt nur Nachrichten._

* * *

**H**arry trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wie würden sich seine Freunde mit seinen Eltern verstehen? Was würden seine Eltern von seinen Freunden halten? Was würden seine Freunde von seinem neuen Zuhause sagen? Wenn er ehrlich war, machte ihn diese Ungewissheit etwas nervös. Heute war der neunte November und seine Freunde müssten jeden Moment hier bei ihnen durch den Kamin gestolpert kommen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dann sehen wir auch gleich, wenn deine Freunde kommen." James stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, die anderen folgten ihm.

Während sie so da saßen und auf das Eintreffen der anderen warteten, fiel Harry auf, dass er andauernd an seiner neuen Kleidung herumzupfte. Auch Sirius hatte dies anscheinend gemerkt und grinste ihn breit an. Harry blickte etwas beschämt zur Seite und versuchte sich abzulenken. Er dachte an die letzten Tage, die er hier in Godric's Hollow mit seinen Eltern und Sirius verbracht hatte. Ihr Haus war mit etlichen Schutzzaubern gesichert worden und auch die Dorfgrenzen waren mit einigen Zaubern belegt worden. Harry hatte ein paar Tage später mit seinen Eltern einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das idyllische Dorf gemacht und war hellauf begeistert. Godroc's Hollow war ein abgelegenes Zaubererdorf, in dem, wie ihm seine Mutter erklärt hatte, auch ein paar Muggel lebten, welche aber von der Zauberwelt wussten.

Es war ein Ort, wo wirklich jeder jeden kannte und sich alle herzlich und freundlich gesinnt waren. In der Mitte des Dorfplatzes war ein Brunnen und seine Eltern erklärten ihm, dass hier an den Wochenenden immer ein kleiner Markt stattfand, wo man alles erdenklich mögliche kaufen konnte. Am Ende des Dorfplatzes hatten sie etwas entdeckt, dass sie alle überrascht hatte. Während Harry einfach nur erstaunt gewesen war, waren seine Eltern regelrecht berührt gewesen. Am Ende des Platzes war ein großer marmorartiger Stein, auf dem die Einwohner des Dorfes jenen Schriftzug einmeißeln haben lassen: "Lily und James ihr werdet immer in unseren Herzen weiterleben". Es waren auch Kerzen und frische Blumen rund um die Gedenktafel zu finden gewesen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass jetzt fünfzehn Jahre nach ihren Tod, noch immer jemand hier herkam und ein Licht für sie entfachte, um ihren Seelen den Weg zu weißen. Lily hatte sich an James Schulter gelehnt und leise Tränen der Rührung geweint. James hatte schweigend einen Arm um sie gelegt und ebenfalls mit den Tränen gekämpft.

Die "Aufersehung" der Potters genauergesagt die vereinbarte Version davon, war am nächsten Tag im Tagespropheten zu lesen gewesen. Remus hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sie besser in den nächsten Tagen nicht in die Winkelgasse gehen sollten, da dort helle Aufruhr herrschte. Bei einigen löste ihre "Auferstehung" eine Euphorie aus, bei anderen Mordlust. Harry fühlte sich deshalb mehr als unwohl, nicht da er Angst hatte, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte, sondern darüber, dass seine Eltern nun wieder auf Voldemorts Abschussliste standen. Aber er wusste, dass er von seinen Eltern nicht verlangen konnte und dass er lernen musste, damit umzugehen. Er konnte, nicht jedes Mal, wenn sein Vater und Sirius nächste Woche ihre Arbeit wieder antraten, herumlaufen wie ein Nervenbündel, dass würde sowohl seine Mutter und als auch ihn nervlich schaden.

Er war außerdem froh, darüber, dass er seit seinem letzten Albtraum in der Nacht nach der Shoppingtour, keine weiteren mehr gehabt hatte. Das war wahrscheinlich vor allem auch seinem Vater und Sirius zu verdanken, die ihn mächtig auf Trapp hielten, da sie meinten sie müssten noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen, da sie ihn ja, wenn sie wieder arbeiten gingen, nur mehr abends und an den Wochenenden zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Mit ihnen war es bis jetzt eindeutig nie langweilig geworden.

„Hey Prongs was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal ein paar Runden mit dem Besen drehen?" „Das ist eine tolle Idee! Kommst du auch mit Harry?" Der junge Potter sah die beiden Erwachsenen überrascht an, ehe er vor Aufregung zu beben schien. „Sicher", grinste er breit und lief die Stiegen hinauf um seinen Besen aus seinem Hogwartskoffer herauszukramen. Sirius wandte sich lächelnd an James: „Es war schon immer sein – sagen wir mal – größter Wunsch mit dir gemeinsam zu fliegen." „Wirklich? Na dann wird's Zeit, dass ich ihm den mal erfülle." Breit grinsend gingen die Zwei zu einem Schrank im Flur und holten zwei verstaubte Besen heraus.

Lautes Getrampel auf der Treppe kündigte Harrys Kommen an. „Fertig?", fragte Harry hibbelig. James lachte: „Ja, ich sag nur schnell deiner Mutter bescheid." Während James in die Küche ging, sah Harry Sirius fragend an. „Ich will ja jetzt nicht frech sein oder so, aber kann man mit diesem alten Ding da eigentlich fliegen?" Lächelnd duckte er sich unter Sirius Arm hinweg. „Das, mein guter Junge, sind die Besen mit denen wir im siebten Jahr den Quidditchpokal gewonnen haben!" Harry wollte etwas erwidern als sein Dad mit seiner Mum zurückkam. „Ihr fliegt nur im Garten, haben wir uns verstanden? Keine Ausflüge ins nirgendwo, wo ihr dann wieder den ganzen Tag braucht, bis ihr wieder den Heimweg gefunden habt und besuchen werden ihr auch keinen! Das wäre viel zu gefährlich! Ihr bleibt innerhalb der Schutzzauber, haben wir uns verstanden?" James und Sirius nickten etwas ergeben und Harry eher perplex. Wieso veranstaltete seine Mutter so einen Aufstand? Sie gingen immerhin nur fliegen. Als er gemeinsam mit James und Sirius das Haus verlassen hatte, wandte er sich fragend an seinen Vater: „Warum hat Mum gerade so übertrieben?" James seufzte tief. „Sie hat einfach Angst um dich und will nicht, dass wir die Grenzen der Schutzzauber überschreiten." Harry nickte leicht. Als sie das - mittlerweile noch leere - Blumenbeet, welches an die Terrasse grenzte, hinter sich gelassen hatten, schwang sich Harry als Erster auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Wie sehr hatte er dieses Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit vermisst.

Augenblicklich fühlte er sich leicht und frei, hatte das Gefühl all den Kummer und die Sorgen auf der Erde liegen zu lassen und in die unbeschwerten Lüfte zu gleiten. Er rauschte durch die Luft, flog waghalsige Loopings und Sturzflüge. „Du hattest wirklich nicht übertrieben Padfoot, er ist einfach brillant", sagte James und man konnte den Stolz in seiner Stimme hören. „Sag ich doch", grinste Sirius. Lächelnd stieß sich James vom Boden ab und beobachteten Harry von der Luft aus, Sirius tat es ihm nach. Als sein Sohn gerade einen sehr waghalsigen Sturzflug hingelegt hatte, begannen er und Sirius gleichzeitig zu applaudieren und zu grölen. Erst jetzt realisierte Harry, dass nicht alleine war, und blickte überrascht zu seinem Vater und Sirius, welche nun ebenfalls in der Luft waren. Leicht Rot um die Nase flog er auf die Zwei zu und fragte: „Was machen wir den jetzt?" Sirius hielt ihm, mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht, einen Tischtennisball vor die Nase. „Denn haben wir so verzaubert, dass er die Funktion eines Schnatzes hat. Wenn ich ihn loslasse, lassen wir ihn eine Minute fliegen und dann fangen wir mit der Suche an."

Sirius ließ ihn los, und als eine Minute vergangen war, begannen sie umherzufliegen und den provisorischen Schnatz zu suchen. Nach kurzer Zeit flog Harry auf seinen Dad zu und versuchte so gut wie möglich sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Dieser hob seinen Blick und lächelte: „Na, schon was gesehen?" „Ich denke mal, du meinst das hier?", fragte Harry und hielt seine Hand ausgestreckt. In ihr lag der verzauberte Tennisball. Harry lachte, als er James erstauntes Gesicht sah. Sein Herz füllte sich mit Stolz und Freude. Die Emotionen, die er fühlte, waren unbeschreiblich. Es war wie … alles war perfekt. Wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte mit seinen Eltern und Sirius. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er sich leicht selbstgefällig fühlte bei der Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hatte, den Schnatz schneller zu fangen als sein Dad, dem ehemaligen Quidditchstar schlechthin.

James grinste: „Ich will eine Revanche. Lass ihn noch mal los!" Und so verging der ganze Nachmittag. Einmal fing James den Schnatz, dann wieder Harry, ab und zu auch mal Sirius. Erst als Lily zum Abendessen rief, landeten sie wieder auf dem festen Boden. „Machen wir das bald wieder?", fragend sah Harry seinen Dad und Sirius an. Diese grinsten nur breit und James legte seinen Sohn einen Arm um die Schulter. „Wenn du möchtest, gerne." Glücklich mit sich und der Welt gingen die zwei Rumtreiber mit ihrem Schützling zurück ins Haus. Als sich unser junger Held nach diesem langen Tag in sein Bett kuschelte, war sein letzter Gedanke: „Das war der schönste Tag in meinem Leben."

Harry schmunzelte leicht, als er daran dachte, wie toll es war, mit seinem Vater und Sirius zu fliegen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es plötzlich im Kamin anfing zu rauschen. Hermine kam hustend aus dem Kamin, ihren Koffer hinter sich her schleifend. Als sie Harry erblickte, welcher sich gerade vom Sofa erhob, warf sie sich mit einem „Harry!" in dessen Arme. Ein leises Lachen ließ sie auseinander fahren. „Oh entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin Hermine Granger, es freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen." Hermine reichte Lily Potter höfflich die Hand. „Es freut mich auch dich kennenzulernen Hermine. Du kannst mich aber ruhig Lily nennen." Hermine nickte mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

Dann richtete sie sich an James. „Bei mir gilt dasselbe. Ich bin einfach nur James, okay? Aber das hab ich dir eh beim letzten Mal schon gesagt", zwinkerte er ihr zu. Wieder nickte sie. Danach schüttelte sie noch Sirius die Hand. „Ich bin wie eh und je einfach nur Sirius." Jetzt musste Hermine lachen und ein erneutes Rauschen kündigte gleichzeitig den nächsten Besucher an, es war Ron. Freundschaftlich klopften sich Harry und er auf die Schultern, ehe auch schon Fred gefolgt von George und Ginny herauskam. Während Fred und George Harry durch die Haare strubbelten, Ron und Ginny seine Eltern begrüßten kamen noch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley aus dem Kamin gestiegen. „Lily!" Mrs. Weasley kam auf Lily zu und umarmte sie herzlich. „Molly! Ich freue mich so dich wieder zu sehen." James, Sirius und Mr. Weasley lächelten sich an und dachten gerade genau dasselbe: Frauen.

Nachdem sich Sirius, James und Arthur begrüßt hatten, ebenso wie Molly, Ginny und Harry, kamen Fred und George auf James zu. „Mr. Potter wir sind Fred und George Weasley. Wir sind Ihre größten Fans." Während die anderen nur erstaunt darüber waren, wie höfflich sich die beiden benehmen konnten, hob James erstaunt die Augenbraue und Sirius lachte nur: „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt." Nun lachte auch James. „Danke Jungs, das freut mich. Soviel ich ja gehört habe, habt ihr uns in den letzten Jahren ja gut vertreten." „Ach was, das war doch nichts!" „Doch! Soviel ich von Harry erfahren habe, habt ihr uns echt Konkurrenz gemacht." Ob man es nun glauben wollte oder nicht, aber die Wangen der Weasley-Zwillinge bekamen einen leichten Hauch von Rosa.

„Da nun alle da sind, möchte ich kurz noch ein paar Worte loswerden. Also, für die dies noch nicht mitbekommen haben. Diese wunderschöne Dame hier hört auf den Namen Lily, diesen schon etwas verrosteten alten Mann hier kennt ihr ja alle und meine Wenigkeit nennt einfach nur James. Verstanden?" Lilys Wangen färbten sich leicht Rosa und Sirius schickte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick, während alle anderen Anwesenden lachen mussten. Als sie dann alle nickten, lächelte James zufrieden. Da das Wohnzimmer nun etwas vollgestopft war, wandte er sich an seinen Sohn. „Harry ich würde vorschlagen du gehst mit deinen Freunden zuerst hinauf und zeigst ihnen das Obergeschoss und wo sie schlafen können, während wir Molly und Arthur einstweilen das Erdgeschoss zeigen." So ging Harry gefolgt von den anderen Teenagern hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Natürlich war Hermine begeistert von der großen Potterbibliothek, aber als sie Harrys Miniwohnung sahen, stockten ihnen allen der Atem. „Wow, Harry das ist Wahnsinn", kam es von Ginny die gerade die Terrasse betrat. Harry grinste nur. Als sie es sich kurz darauf auf Harrys Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten - schließlich mussten sie ja Probesitzen - fragte Ron seinen besten Freund: „Und wie sind deine Eltern so drauf?" Angesprochener grinste breit. „Mega cool." Harry erzählte Ron und den anderen von den letzten Tagen, dass seine Eltern eigentlich ganz locker waren und James und Sirius jede Menge Blödsinn im Sinn hatten. Sie lachten sich alle schlapp, als Harry ihnen von James' rosa Haar und der anschließenden Verfolgungsjagd erzählte.

„Hey Kurzer, was ist das?" fragend sah Fred Harry an und deutete auf die Playstation. Harry grinste. Er hatte auf seiner Shoppintour mit seiner Mutter eine Playstation gekauft. Anfangs hatte er sich zwar geweigert, da er der Meinung war, dass diese viel zu teuer war, aber seine Mutter hatte mit der Begründung, dass sie ihm sechzehn Geburtstagsgeschenke schuldete darauf bestanden. „Das zeige ich euch nachher. Dad und Sirius haben es auch noch nicht gesehen." Seine Freunde gaben sich damit zufrieden und gemeinsam gingen sie dann wieder runter ins Erdgeschoss, wo sie die Erwachsenen trafen. Nachdem Harry seinen Freunden auch das Erdgeschoss gezeigt hatte, waren sie alle begeistert. Sie fanden das Haus einfach genial, besonders Harrys Wohnung. Als sie sich schon ins Esszimmer gesetzt hatten, wo bereits Kaffe, Tee, Kakao und ein köstlicher Apfelkuchen, den Harry heute Vormittag mit seiner Mutter gebacken hatte, auf sie warteten, kamen auch die Erwachsenen zurück. Wahrend des Nachmittagskaffees unterhielten sich Sirius, James und die Twins über Hogwarts, Ron, Ginny und Harry über Quidditch und Lily, Hermine, Molly und Arthur über die Zustände im Ministerium.

Nachdem der Kuchen verspeist worden war, verabschiedeten sich Mr. und Mrs. Weasey bei ihren Kindern und den anderen. „Seid ja schön artig, macht das, was man euch sagt und wehe wenn mir etwas zu Ohren kommt! Macht Lily und James keine Umstände." „Mum wir sind keine fünf Jahre mehr." „Ronald Weasley, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich ordentlich benehmen sollst!" „Lass es gut sein Molly, sie werden schon nichts anstellen", verteidigte James die Kinder. Molly seufzte ergeben. „Aber wenn sie euch doch Probleme bereiten sollten oder es euch zu viel wird, schickt sie mir einfach vorbei." „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das nötig sein wird, aber ja, dass werden wir machen." Als die Weasleys durch den Kamin verschwunden waren, richtete sich Lily lächelnd an die Jugendlichen: „Arthur hat sich kein bisschen verändert. Ihr hättet dabei sein sollen, als er den Fernseher gesehen hat und ganz zu schweigen von deiner Stereoanlage." Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Auch wenn Ron, Ginny, Fred und George in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen waren, kannten sie durch ihre Freunde in Hogwarts einige Muggelgeräte, aber ihr Vater war in solcher Hinsicht wirklich weltfremd.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Mir ist langweilig." Lily verdrehte bei Sirius kindischem Verhalten nur die Augen, doch kurz drauf begann sie zu grinsen. „Harry was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihnen die Playstation zeigen?" „Gute Idee, Mum!" „Was? Haben wir da zufällig nicht mitbekommen?", fragend sah James in die Runde. „Was ist überhaupt eine Plaidatschen?" Harry musste sich ein Lachen schwer verkneifen. „Playstation Sirius, Playstation. Und das ist eine Konsole, auf der man Spiele spielen kann. Autorennen oder …" „Au ja das spielen wir jetzt", bestimmte der Black. Und so gingen die Potters, Weasleys, Hermine und Sirius hinauf in Harrys Wohnung. Am Anfang war es für alle noch ein totaler Spaß, doch als Sirius schon ganze fünf Mal verloren hatte, machte er auf beleidigt und verließ das Zimmer. „Er ist aber jetzt nicht wirklich sauer, oder?", leicht besorgt sah Harry zu seinem Dad. „Nein, aber ich geh ihm lieber nach, bevor er noch einen Blödsinn anstellt." Die jüngeren in der Runde mussten Lachen und wandten sich wieder der Playstation zu. Als James gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte, rief Lily. „Warte, ich hol noch Getränke." „Ich helfe Ihnen, Mrs. Potter." „Das ist sehr nett von dir Hermine, und sag doch bitte Lily okay?" Hermine lächelte etwas verlegen, nickte und folgte ihr und Harrys Dad nach unten. Da Fred und George gerade die Konsole erobert hatten, setzten sich Harry, Ginny und Ron einstweilen auf die gemütliche Couch, dabei berührten sich Harrys und Ginnys Hand unabsichtlich und beide wurden leicht rot im Gesicht. Lily, die bereits wieder da war und die Getränke auf den Tisch stellte, bemerkte das und grinste breit.

Harry war verwirrt, wieso reagierte er so? Immerhin war Ginny doch nur Ron Schwester. Nachdenklich starrte er aus dem Fenster, während er seine Gedanken ordnete. Nach einiger Zeit gab es dann Abendessen und alle fanden sich im Esszimmer ein. Plötzlich rauschte es im Kamin und ein etwas erschöpft aussehender Remus kam heraus. „Moony! Du siehst ja ... beschissen aus", begrüßte ihn Sirius. „Dir auch einen schönen Abend Padfoot", erwiderte der Werwolf. „Ignorier ihn, er hat gerade ein Spiel verloren. Möchtest du mit uns zu Abend essen?", fragte ihn Lily. „Nein danke Lily, ich bin nur hier um euch etwas ganz Wichtiges zu sagen." „Versucht Voldemort uns nun hier zu finden?", fragte Harrys Vater sichtlich besorgt, aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist eigentlich eine sehr gute Nachricht", erklärte er grinsend. „Jetzt spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter Moony! Was für gute Nachrichten?", wollte Sirius unbedingt von ihm wissen. „Das wüstest du jetzt schon, hättest du mich nicht unterbrochen." Schmunzelnd beobachteten die Jugendlichen die zwei – angeblichen – Erwachsenen. „Also um es kurz zu machen: Hogwarts wir wieder geöffnet."

Auf allen Gesichtern zauberte sich ein Lächeln, nur auf Harrys nicht. Dieser sah eher bedrückt aus. „Woher der Sinneswandel?", kam es gleich wissbegierig von Hermine. „Naja, nach langem Hin und Her hat sich Minerva entschieden nun die Schulleitung zu übernehmen und das Ministerium sorgt für starke Schutzzauber. Das heißt, dass die Schule am 1. Dezember wieder anfängt. Da man im September und Oktober sowieso nur den Stoff des letzten Jahres wiederholt hätte, kann man das versäumte schnell nachholen." Die Weasleys und Hermine freuten sich tierisch. „Ist das nicht toll Harry? Jetzt können wir unseren Abschluss doch noch machen!" „Doch, es ist toll Hermine", kam es gespielt fröhlich von Harry. Remus wandte sich einstweilen an James, Sirius und Lily „Sie suchen übrigens noch einige Lehrer. Vielleicht bekommt ihr ja einen Platz?" James schüttelte etwas betrübt den Kopf. „Das würde ich wirklich gerne machen, aber ich und Sirius arbeiten nächste Woche schon wieder im Aurorenbüro. Aber Lily könnte ja mal nachforschen. Du wolltest doch mal Lehrerin werden, oder Schatz?" „Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich werde mich mal umhören", meinte Lily nachdenklich. Wenn sie Lehrerin in Hogwarts war, konnte sie immer ein Auge auf Harry werfen und sich vergewissern, dass er in Sicherheit ist.

Harry hielt es nicht mehr länger aus, er konnte die Fröhlichkeit der anderen nicht ertragen. Er wollte nur noch hier raus. Mit einem: „Entschuldigt mich bitte" erhob er sich vom Tisch und stürmte direkt aus dem Esszimmer hinaus in den Garten. Seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst zum See, wo er sich ins nasse Gras sinken ließ. Da es nun schon Anfang November war, war es ohne Jacke schon sehr kalt, doch es störte ihn nicht. Er wollte einfach nur allein sein. Erst nach ein paar Minuten merkte er, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder von seinen Eltern und Sirius getrennt werden. Er hatte sie doch gerade erst wieder zurückbekommen. Er schluchzte leise auf und weinte. Er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war oder nicht, sich so zu verhalten. Ob diese Gedanken nicht zu egoistisch waren, aber er hatte Angst wieder alleine zu sein. Sich so zu fühlen wie all die Jahre zuvor. Ohne Familie. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er spürte, wie ihm jemand eine Jacke um die Schultern warf und starke Arme ihn umarmten. Er lies sich einfach in die Umarmung fallen und begann haltlos zu schluchzen.

James streichelte seinem Sohn behutsam über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte zu. „Hey, beruhige dich Harryboy. Es ist ja alles gut." Als sich Harry wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, richtete er seinen Blick beschämt zu seinem Dad. „Tut mir Leid, Dad. Ich …" Doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn. „Hey, es ist okay. Das alles ist halt nicht leicht für dich, wir alle verstehen das. Aber du weißt, dass dein Schulabschluss sehr wichtig ist." Harry nickte nur betrübt. „Ach Harry jetzt guck nicht so traurig, wir kommen dich ja besuchen. Und wenn die Schule erst am ersten Dezember anfängt, sind ja dann bald wieder Ferien." James lächelte seinen Sohn aufmuntern an. „Ich weiß ja selbst, dass es kindisch ist, aber ich will nicht schon wieder von euch weg." James nahm ihn wieder in den Arm und sagte: „Wir lassen uns was einfallen, wie wir das machen. Aber du hast sowieso deine Freunde, Remus und vielleicht auch deine Mum in der Schule."

„Remus?" „Ja. Er hat gerade gesagt, dass er die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen hat." Jetzt musste auch Harry lächeln. Erstens, weil er sich einfach für den gutmütigen Werwolf freute und zweitens, weil er wusste, dass er dieses Jahr wieder gut gelaunt in den Verteidigungsunterricht gehen konnte, da Remus einfach der beste Lehrer für dieses Fach war. „Na komm, lass uns wieder hinein gehen, bevor sie sich noch ernsthafte Sorgen machen." James half seinem Sohn hoch und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zurück ins Haus. Als sie im Esszimmer ankamen, warfen ihm die anderen einen lächelnden Blick zu, aber keiner sagte etwas darüber, dass er so plötzlich verschwunden war und dafür war Harry dankbar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

[Helfende Hände]

_Leistung allein genügt nicht. Man muss auch jemanden finden, der sie anerkennt._

* * *

**R**emus erzählte ihnen, dass McGonagall sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt hatte Ministeriumangestellte als Lehrer in Hogwarts aufzunehmen, zumindest nicht solche, die ihr aufgezwungen wurden. „Es wundert mich nicht, das sie gegen den Einfluss des Ministeriums ist, nach allem, was bisher passiert ist", überlegte Sirius laut. Remus stimmte ihm zu. „Es wird auch darüber departiert, ob Auroren auf dem Hogwartsgelände wache stehen sollen. Wobei Minerva dies momentan nicht als unbedingt nötig erachtet, aber sie meinte, im Notfall würde sie auch in Erwägung ziehen, den Orden einzuspannen", erzählte er ihnen. „Das werden wir bestimmt in der nächsten Sitzung besprechen", meinte James. „Wann ist die eigentlich?", wollte Sirius von Moony wissen. „Voraussichtlich morgen Abend im Fuchsbau", informierte sie Remus. „Wieso finden die Sitzungen des Ordens eigentlich im Fuchsbau statt?", stellte Harry die Frage, die ihn schon eine Zeit lang beschäftigte. „Nach Sirius' und Dumbledores Tod war es im Grimmauld Place nicht mehr sicher", erklärte ihm Remus. „Aber jetzt wo Sirius wieder lebt, könnten wir einfach einen neuen Geheimniswahrer suchen und die Sicherheit wäre wieder gegeben", tat Hermine ihre Überlegung kund. „Das wäre durchaus klug, denn der Grimmauld Place ist definitiv besser geschützt als der Fuchsbau", stimmte ihr Lily zu.

„Das stimmt. Und außerdem würde sich dann eure Familie nicht mehr einem so hohen Risiko aussetzen, wenn wir die Ordenssitzungen wieder in den Grimmauld Place verlegen", meinte James und sah dabei zu den Weasleykindern. Diese nickten. Sirius seufzte ergeben. „Ich hatte zwar gehofft nie wieder einen Fuß in diese Bruchbude zu setzen, aber wo ihr Recht habt, habt ihr Recht." Plötzlich herrschte betretene Stille und Sirius wünschte sich, seine Gedanken für sich behalten zu haben. „Wenn es dir zu viele Umstände macht, Sirius, dann ..." Er hob die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Nein Lils, lass es gut sein. Der Grimmauld Place ist definitiv besser geschützt als der Fuchsbau, es wäre töricht die Ordenssitzungen nicht dorthin zu verlegen." Die anderen stimmten ihm leicht nickend zu. „Wenn wir alle ehrlich sind, mochte niemand von uns dieses Haus. Wir haben doch mit eurer Mutter schon ein paar Anfänge gemacht, um es wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Wir haben alle noch etwas Zeit, bevor die Schule wieder anfängt. Wir könnten doch mithelfen das Haus freundlicher zu gestalten, oder? Ich meine es wäre doch praktisch, wenn man in diesem Haus auch wohnen könnte und das nicht nur gezwungener Maßen und im Dreck. Dort könnte jedes Ordensmitglied unterschlupf finden, wenn es in Gefahr ist. Es wäre somit wirklich ein Stützpunkt." Die Anwesenden sahen Harry an, während er ihnen seinen Vorschlag präsentierte. Sirius klatschte sich kurz darauf als Erster lachend in die Hände. „Ich hab Albus immer gesagt, dass der Junge in den Orden soll und ich hatte so was von Recht." Harry lächelte bei Sirius' Euphorie leicht. „Du meinst es ist eine gute Idee?"

„Das ist sie definitiv. Also ich bin dabei und ich denke mir Remus und Lily geht es genau so. Was ist mit euch, macht ihr auch mit?", fragte James die restlichen Jugendlichen. Ein einstimmiges Ja war die Antwort. James grinste. „Gut so, dann werden wir den Orden bei der nächsten Sitzung vor vollendeten Tatsachen stellen", lachte Sirius. „Schön, da wir das geregelt haben, werde ich mich dann wohl wieder auf den Weg machen. Ich bin eigentlich nur kurz vorbeigekommen, um euch die guten Neuigkeiten zu überbringen." Remus verabschiedete sich kurz, ignorierte Sirius' und James' Gebettel, das er doch noch bleiben sollte, und warf Harry, bevor er aus dem Esszimmer ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin ging um von dort nach Hause zu flohen, einen fragenden Blick zu. Sein ehemaliger Schüler verstand die stumme Aufforderung und ging ihm schnell nach. Remus war vor dem steinernen Kamin stehen geblieben und Harry ging nun auf ihn zu. Der Werwolf legte seine feingliedrigen Hände auf die schmalen Schultern des Jungen und musterte ihn eingehend. „Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte er ihn und spielte damit auf seinen schnellen Abgang von vorhin an. „Ja. Ich wollte nicht wirklich zurück nach Hogwarts, da ich nicht schon wieder von ihnen getrennt sein möchte, ich hab sie doch erst wieder zurückgewonnen. Außerdem habe ich einfach Angst sie zu verlieren." Harry senkte niedergeschlagen seinen schwarzen Wuschelkopf. „Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß. Mir geht's da nicht anders, aber sie haben versprochen auf sich aufzupassen und ich werde alles dafür geben, damit ihnen nichts passiert. So war ich Remus Moony Lupin heiße." Der letzte Satz ließ Harry schmunzeln. Remus wuschelte ihm lächelnd durchs Haar „So gefällst du mir schon besser. Halt die Ohren steif Harry. Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder." Zum Abschied umarmten sie sich noch einmal kurz und dann verschwand Remus in den grünen Flammen des Kamins.

Harry stand noch kurze Zeit da und starrte in die züngelnden nun feuerroten Flammen des Kamins, bis ihn lautes Gelächter, welches aus dem Esszimmer kam, aus den Gedanken riss. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und ging ins gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Dort angekommen konnte er auch nicht anders und musste ebenfalls laut loslachen. Anscheinend hatten einige von Fred und Georges Kanariencremeschnitten den Weg zum Abendessen gefunden, denn ein ziemlich verdutzter Ron hatte gerade ein wunderschönes buntes Gefieder. Als sich Lily endlich erbarmte und Ron von seinem hübschen Federkleid befreite, konnten sich alle schön langsam wieder beruhigen. Es wurde noch ein lustiger Abend, wo James und Sirius alles über Fred und Georges neue Entwicklungen erfahren wollten und die Jungs feststellen mussten, dass Lily und Hermine so was wie Seelenverwandte sein mussten. So wurde noch viel herumgealbert und gelacht, bis Lily sie dann um Mitternacht ins Bett schickte.

„Die Mädels schlafen im Gästezimmer. Fred und George auf der ausziehbaren Couch in Harrys Wohnzimmer und für dich, Ron haben wir ein Extrabett in Harrys Schlafzimmer gestellt. Schlaft gut." Also gingen die Sechs, nachdem sie den Erwachsenen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, nach oben. Die Mädchen verabschiedeten sich als Erster und verschwanden ins Gästezimmer, die Jungs gingen noch hinauf in Harrys Wohnung. Während Harry und Ron in das Bad gingen, um sich bettfertig zu machen und sich ihre Zähne zu putzen, versuchten Fred und George die weiße lederne Couch auszuziehen.

Gerade als Harry und Ron fertig waren, hörten sie einen Schrei vom Wohnzimmer, welcher allem Anschein nach von Fred stammte und rannten aus dem Bad, nur um dann vor Lachen auf den Boden zu fallen und sich die Bäuche zu halten. Fred hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass er nun unter dem ausziehbaren Teil der Couch lag. Am Anfang versuchte er noch seinen Brüdern und Harry böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, doch dann musste er ebenfalls lachen. Mit Harrys Hilfe schafften sie es dann doch, Fred zu befreien und die Couch schlaffertig zu machen. Sie wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht und legten sich schlafen. Doch irgendwie konnte Harry nicht einschlafen, zu viel war heute passiert. „Hey, Harry bist du noch wach?" „Ja Ron. Was gibt's?" „Deine Eltern sind echt voll der Hammer." Diese Worte ließen Harry schmunzeln. „Ja sind sie. Gute Nacht, Ron." „Nacht, Kumpel." Es dauerte nicht lange, bis unser Held mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in Morpheus' Arme glitt.

Irgendjemand besaß die Frechheit und öffnete mit einem Ruck um punkt acht Uhr die Tür von Harrys Schlafzimmer und riss somit die zwei, noch schlafenden Teenager mit einem viel zu lauten und euphorischem „Aufstehen!" aus ihren süßen Träumen. „Sagt mal spinnt ihr? Wir wollen noch schlafen", ertönten die ersten Proteste des verschlafenen Rotschopfs. „Oh, das tut uns leid. Haben wir Ronnyspätzen geweckt?" Ron schnaubte nur und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, während sich Harry aufrichtete und sich den restlichen Schlaf aus den Augen rubbelte. „Wieso seit ihr denn schon wach? Sonst seid ihr auch immer die Letzten, die aus den Federn kommen", fragte er gähnend, während er sich daran erinnerte wie oft die Zwillinge die Letzten am Gryffindortisch waren. „Hallo?" „So was fragst du?" „Wir sind in einem Haus mit zwei der legendären Rumtreibern-" „-da können wir doch nicht den ganzen Tag" „- verschlafen!" Harry quittierte diese Aussage nur mit einem Lachen und begab sich aus dem Bett. Während Ron vergeblich versuchte noch etwas zu schlafen ging Harry ins Bad und unterzog sich einer kurzen Katzenwäsche.

Als es auch Ron endlich geschafft hatte aus den Federn zu kommen, gingen die Vier frisch und munter, in Rons Fall vielleicht nicht ganz so munter, hinunter ins Esszimmer. Dort saßen James, Sirius und Lily schon beim Frühstück. Sirius hob überrascht die Augenbraue. „Ihr seid schon wach?" „Wie du siehst", neckte Harry seinen Paten. Dieser streckte ihm nur beleidigt die Zunge raus und widmete sich wieder seinem beschmierten Butterbrot. James lächelte nur und las weiter im Tagespropheten. „Wie habt ihr denn geschlafen?", fragte Lily nach einiger Zeit. Harry, Ron, Fred und George sahen sich nur kurz an und begannen dann laut zu lachen, was die Erwachsenen dazu brachte sich verwirrte Blicke zuzuwerfen. Hatten sie da irgendetwas verpasst? Nachdem die Jungs es geschafft hatten sich wieder zu beruhigen, erklärten sie den anderen, was gestern mit Fred und der Couch passiert war. Während James und Sirius offen lachten, versucht Lily sich das Schmunzeln zu verkneifen und fragte dann aber doch aufrichtig besorgt, ob er sich Verletzungen zugezogen hatte. Nachdem ihr Fred versichert hatte, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging, schlich sich doch ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Nach einer halben Stunde gesellten sich dann die Mädchen noch dazu und das Frühstück verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", etwas ratlos sah Harry seine Freunde an. „Spielen wir auf der Playstation?" James war ganz begeistert von den Spielen. „Ohne mich", kam prompt Sirius' Antwort. „Ach, Sirius jetzt stell dich nicht so an", lachte Harry. „Nein. Ich spiel so etwas nicht mehr!", blieb der Erbe der Blacks stur. „Was soll es, es ist ein schöner Tag, und soviel ich von Harry gehört habe, liebt ihr alle das Fliegen. Wieso geht ihr nicht raus und spielt ein bisschen Quidditch?", schlug Lily vor. „Aber nur wenn du dieses Mal zusiehst, Mum", verlangte ihr Sohn. Lily lächelte Harry selig an „Gerne." Nachdem Lily den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, fanden sich die Potters, Weasleys, Sirius und Hermine fünfzehn Minuten später im Garten wieder. Während die anderen in die Lüfte abhoben, blieben Lily und Hermine am Boden zurück. „Willst du nicht fliegen, Hermine?" Hermine blickte leicht beschämt auf den Boden. „Naja … ich bin im Fliegen nicht so begabt und guck lieber zu." Lily lachte leise. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich sehe mir das auch lieber von unten an." Nachdem sie den anderen einige Zeit zugesehen hatten, wobei ab und zu ein Schrei von Lily zu hören war, als Harry waghalsige Manöver ausführte, verwickelte Hermine Lily in ein Gespräch über die Rechte der Hauselfen. Lily war ganz begeistert von Hermines .R und versprach ihr, dass wenn sie einmal ihre Hilfe brauchen sollte, sie sie gerne bei ihrem Versuch, den Hauselfen mehr Rechte zu erteilen, unterstützen würde.

Sie wurde jedoch abgelenkt als sie etwas neben sich, mit schneller Geschwindigkeit, auf den Boden zurasen sah. Schnell drehte sie sich um und konnte sehen wie Harry es gerade noch schaffte seinen Besen in die Senkrechte zu bringen, seine Füße den Boden steiften und er kurz darauf vom Besen sprang, triumphierend den Schnatz in der Hand haltend.

Harry zeigte eben noch voller Stolz seinen Schnatz her, als er sich im nächsten Moment in einer Knochen zerbrechenden Umarmung wieder fand und nur mehr die roten Haare seiner Mutter sehen konnte. „Harry James Potter!", schrie sie in einem an Hermine erinnernden Ton. „Mach das nicht noch einmal! Ich hab gedacht, du würdest auf den Boden knallen!" „Harry! Das war absolut fantastisch!", riefen James, Sirius und die anderen, die gerade gelandet waren, und ignorierten den finsteren Blick, den sie von Lily zugeworfen bekamen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie sich entschieden sich mit Remus beim Grimmauld Place zu treffen. Dieser wartete bereits auf sie, als sie vor das alte Haus mit der gespenstisch düsteren Aura apparierten. James besah es sich von unten nach oben und verzog sein hübsches Gesicht. „Das hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert." Überrascht blickte ihn Ginny an. „War das etwa immer so? Ich dachte es ist nur nach all den Jahren, wo es sozusagen leer gestand ist, so unheimlich geworden." Sirius schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Nein, dieses Haus haben sie wahrscheinlich so gebaut. Ich kenne es selbst nicht anders", schnaubte er, ehe er darauf zuging und die Haustüre öffnete. Während im all die anderen folgten, lies sich Harry zu Remus zurückfallen. „Ich hab dir ja gesagt, wir sehen uns bald wieder", begrüßte ihn dieser. Harry lächelte leicht, ehe er ernst wurde: „Meinst du es ist eine gute Idee, dass Sirius hier herkommt." Remus lächelte den Jungen beruhigend an. Er freute sich zu sehen, wie sehr Harry sich um seinen Paten sorgte. „Ich denke, solange er nicht allein hier ist, geht es in Ordnung. James, Lily und ich haben beschlossen ihn auf Trapp zu halten, damit er nicht über zu viele Dinge nachdenken kann. Und da wir ja vorhaben, dieses Haus von Grund auf zu erneuern, wird er in Zukunft hoffentlich gerne hier herkommen. Ich denke all das wirkt wie eine Art Therapie auf ihn." Harry nickte leicht. „Ja, vielleicht merkt er dadurch, wie leicht es ist, alles zu ändern. Los zu lassen."

„Was treibt ihr beide denn da? Kommt endlich rein!"

Als sich alle in der verstaubten Eingangshalle eingefunden hatten, entschieden sie sich vorsichtshalber in Zweierteams einmal das ganze Haus zu durchsuchen, bevor sie anfangen würden zu allererst den Eingangsbereich und die Küche auf Vordermann zu bringen. Während alle in verschiedene Richtungen davon spazierten, wandte sie Remus an Sirius, mit dem er die Treppen in den Keller hinabstieg. „Weißt du Padfoot, ich habe beobachtet, wie du das Haus angesehen hast, als ihr angekommen seid. Es war, glaub ich, der gute alte Cicero, der einmal gesagt hat, es sei die sorgenfreie Erinnerung an vergangenen Schmerz, die uns Frieden bringt." Sirius sah den Werwolf mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Der hatte leicht reden. Er musste ja nicht darin leben."

Als Remus etwas darauf erwidern wollte, hielt ihn Sirius davon ab. „Lass es gut sein Monny, okay? Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden." Der Werwolf nickte leicht. Er wusste, dass er Sirius nicht drängen durfte, ansonsten würde er nie mit ihm reden. Und das er es jetzt nicht tun wollte, schloss ja immerhin nicht von vornherein aus, dass er später mit ihm reden würde. „Wie du willst."

Nachdem sie sichergestellt hatten, dass wie zu erwarten keine Eindringlinge in dem Haus waren, machten sie sich alle voller Tatendrang an die Arbeit. „Es ist irgendwie erstaunlich wie motiviert sie sind. Ich habe früher nicht mit so viel Euphorie geputzt", tat James seine positive Überraschung kund. Sirius grinste leicht. „Ich denke es macht sie alle bis zu einem gewissen Grad wahnsinnig, dass sie nicht im Orden sind und aktiv helfen können. Deshalb nutzen sie jede Chance um uns alten Hasen unter die Arme zu greifen." Lily blickte hinüber zu den Jugendlichen. „Sie sind alle bemerkenswert. Ihre Eltern können stolz auf sie sein." Die drei Rumtreiber nickten.

Als es kurz vor fünf Uhr war, entschied Lily, dass es für heute genug war und dass sie zurück nach Godric's Hollow kehren sollten, damit sie ihnen ein wohlverdientes köstliches Abendmahl zaubern konnte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Ordenstreffen machten. „Darf ich mitkommen?" James sah Harry eine Zeit lang an. „Grundsätzlich hatten wir geplant, dass nur Remus, Sirius und ich gehen und ihr alle bei deiner Mutter zu Hause bleibt." Harry sah mehr als unzufrieden aus. „Wir reden heute mit den anderen Mitgliedern wegen der Übersiedlung des Hauptquartiers, und sobald wir hier alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen geschaffen haben, darfst du an den Sitzungen teilnehmen. Ist das für dich in Ordnung? Ich will einfach kein zu großes Risiko eingehen, verstehst du? Ich meine es ist sowieso selbstverständlich, dass wir dir sagen werden, was wir besprochen haben", erklärte ihm sein Vater.

Bevor Harry etwas darauf sagen konnte, hielt Ron seinem besten Freund den Mund zu. Die Erwachsenen sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Alter, was auch immer du dagegen sagen willst, lass es stecken. Wenn dein Dad dir erzählen will, was im Orden abgeht, ist das definitiv eine besser Quelle als Fred und Georges Langziehohren." Seine jüngere Schwester nickte. „Das ist wahr, seitdem Mum herausgefunden hat, dass wir sie im Fuchsbau wieder benutzen, hat sie so einen komischen Zauber über den Raum gelegt, in dem sie die Sitzungen abhalten, wodurch wir nichts Vernünftiges verstehen", erklärte ihm Ginny. „Ja, das ist total mies, wir haben immer noch nicht herausgefunden-" „- wie wir diesen verdammten Zauber umgehen können", kam es etwas verbittert von Fred und George.

Harry schob nun endlich Rons Hand, welche immer noch vor seinem Mund verweilte, weg und offenbarte seinen Freunden somit sein leichtes Grinsen. „Leute, ich wollte gar nichts dagegen sagen. Ich kann Dad's Beweggründe durchaus verstehen und ich bin dankbar, dass ich nicht mehr außen vor gelassen werde", bei dem letzten Satz wandte er sich an seine Eltern und schenkte ihnen ein dankbares Lächeln. „Ich denke bei einer der nächsten Ordenssitzungen kannst du bestimmt schon dabei sein", lächelte Sirius aufmunternd.

„Das ist so cool, Mum würde uns das nie erlauben", schmollte Ginny. „Aber was ist, wenn Harry wieder in Hogwarts ist? Wäre es nicht riskant ihn für jede Sitzung aus dem Schloss zu schleußen?", machte sich Hermine so ihre Gedanken. „Es wäre vermutlich besser, wenn er nicht jeden dritten Tag aus der Schule verschwindet, es wäre wie du gesagt hast Hermine, ein weiteres unnützes Risiko, dass wir eingehen müssten. Da Remus auf jeden Fall in Hogwarts sein wird, wird er wohl die Rolle des Informanten übernehmen." Die Jugendlichen nickten verständnisvoll. Bevor sie durch den Kamin stiegen um zurückzuflohen, sie hatten sich dieses Mal dafür entschieden mit dem Flohnetzwerk zu reisen, zog Ginny leicht an Harrys Hemdärmel und hielt ihn somit zurück. „Harry?" „Was denn?" „Du verrätst uns doch, was du erfährst, oder?", fragte ihn Ron's kleine Schwester und sah ihn mit einem perfekt nachgemachten einfach zu bemitleidenden Dackelblick an. Der junge Potter wurde aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund Rot um die Nase. „S-Sicher doch." Ginny grinste breit und Harry wurde irgendwie noch Wärmer in der Brust. Was war das nur für ein komisches Gefühl?

Zu Hause angekommen halfen sie alle noch fleißig in der Küche mit, was ihnen ein großes Lob von den Erwachsenen einbrachte. Der Höhepunkt des Abends war, als sich Sirius für sein schönes Federkleid, welches er während des Abendessens erhalten hatte, bei den Zwillingen rächen wollte und er sich deshalb als Tatze auf den nächstbesten Twin stürzte. Wie es schien, verfolge Fred das Pech, denn es traf genau ihn und so lag er wieder einmal auf dem Boden. Als George das sah, warf er sich mit einem Heroischem: „Ich rette dich, Fred!" auf Tatze und versuchte ihn von seinem Bruder herunter zu bewegen. Erst als die anderen mit anpackten, schafften sie es Fred zu befreien.

Danach machten sich James, Sirius und Remus auf zum Ordenstreffen, während sich die restlichen Bewohner des Hauses zu einer Partie Monopoly zusammensetzten. Ron und Hermine, Harry und Ginny und Lily und die Twins - die Zwillinge konnten die anderen davon überzeugen, dass sie nur als eine Person galten - waren je ein Team. Als am Ende Harry und Ginny gewannen, warf sich Ginny jubelnd in Harrys Arme. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, ehe die beiden leicht erschrocken voneinander losließen und rot anliefen. Während sich die anderen wissende Blicke zuwarfen, blickte Ron eher verständnislos in die Runde. „Was haben ..." Ein Stoß in die Rippen von Hermine ließ ihn verstummen. Hermine schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, sie liebte Ron wirklich aber ab und zu kam es ihr so vor als hätte ihr Freund wirklich nur die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels.

Es war schon wieder etwas spät, als die Schüler den Weg in ihre Betten fanden. Zwar hatten sie sich vorgenommen auf James und Sirius zu warten, jedoch hatte Lily entschieden, dass die beiden ihnen auch morgen früh Bericht erstatten konnten. Sie alle waren zwar nicht begeistert darüber gewesen, jedoch wollte niemand Harrys Mum widersprechen, vor allem deshalb nicht, da sie ja recht hatte. Heute hatte keiner von ihnen Probleme einzuschlafen. Nicht einmal unser junger Held. Er schlummerte friedlich in seinem großen frisch bezogenen Bett, tief in die weichen Kissen gekuschelt. Er war mit dem wunderbaren Gedanken eingeschlafen, dass er die perfekte Familie und die besten Freunde auf der Welt hatte. Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn wie ein melodisches beruhigendes Wiegenlied in den Schlaf geleitet und ihm ein Lächeln auf sein schlafendes Gesicht gezaubert. Endlich konnte er anfangen sein Leben zu genießen, denn auch von Voldemort hatten sie - ganz zu seiner Überraschung - schon einige Zeit nichts mehr gehört. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass der schwarze Zauberer nach der Bekantgabe der "Auferstehung" irgendein Zeichen von sich geben würde, aber nicht einmal seine Narbe hatte geschmerzt. Es schien, als wären sie für den Moment in Sicherheit.

Doch würde es so bleiben?

* * *

Falls sich jemand wundert: Ron und Hermine sind hier in meiner Geschichte schon ein Paar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

[Schöne Stunden]

_Schöne Tage mit dir sind kostbar. So kostbar, wie der Weg zum Morgenstern ~_

* * *

**A**m nächsten Morgen beim Frühstückstisch erzählten ihnen James und Sirius über das gestrige Ordenstreffen. Sie erklärten den Jugendlichen, dass die Mehrheit des Ordens ihrem Vorschlag, das Hauptquartier wieder in den Grimmauld Place zu verlegen zugestimmt hat. Außerdem sollten sie ihnen einen herzlichen Dank von McGonagal für ihre bereits geleistete Leistung ausrichten und ihnen sagen, dass sie ihre Hilfe gerne weiterhin annehmen werden - zumindest so lange, bis die Schule wieder anfing. Außerdem hatten sie im Orden das Thema Voldemort angesprochen, da es um den schwarzmagischen Zauberer in letzter Zeit etwas ruhig geworden war - ihrer Meinung nach etwas zu ruhig. Sie gingen davon aus, dass er wahrscheinlich bald wieder mit einem lauten Knall auf der Bildoberfläche erscheinen wird. Der Orden war deshalb in höchster Alarmbereitschaft.

Die nächsten Tage im Hause der Potters verliefen nicht anders, als die vorherigen. Es wurde nie langweilig und es gab immer etwas zu lachen. Jeden Tag suchten sie für ein paar Stunden den Grimmauld Place auf, um ihn wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Am Mittwoch erhielten sie ihre Hogwartseinkaufslisten für das neue Schuljahr und vereinbarten sogleich einen Termin, um sich noch einmal in der Winkelgasse zu treffen, um dann ihre benötigten Schulsachen zu besorgen. Sehr zur Überraschung der Jugendlichen erhielt auch Lily Potter einen Brief von der Schulleiterin - die Bestätigung dafür, dass sie nun als Zaubertranklehrerin in Hogwarts arbeiteten konnte. Lily erklärte ihnen daraufhin, dass sie ihnen nichts gesagt habe, da sie vor allem in Harry keine falschen Hoffnungen hatte wecken wollen. Die Schüler waren hell auf begeistert gewesen, da sie Harrys Mutter, oder wie sie sie bald nennen mussten: Professor Potter, sehr mochten. Und auch Harry hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als würde dadurch ein schwerer schmerzender Klumpen von seinem Herzen fallen, der sich wie eine Zecke dort angesaugt hatte, da er nun in Hogwarts doch nicht ganz ohne seine Familie sein würde.

Am Donnerstag nach dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen offenbarten die Erwachsenen den Jugendlichen, dass sie eine kleine Überraschung für die Sechs hätten, da sie in den letzten Tagen so fleißig und dem Orden somit eine große Hilfe gewesen waren. Sie setzten sie darüber in Kenntnis, dass sie sie heute Abend, da sie ja morgen Nachmittag wieder von ihren Eltern abgeholt werden würden, in ein Restaurant einladen würden. Wie zu erwarten, war die Antwort ziemlich einheitlich ausgefallen: „Das ist doch nicht nötig." „Das können wir nicht annehmen."

Doch für James, Sirius und Lily war es beschlossene Sache und die Jugendlichen konnten sie nicht davon abbringen. So bedankten sie sich schlussendlich höfflich und verbrachten die restliche Zeit damit, draußen im großen Garten zwischen den Obstbäumen Quidditch zu spielen. Um fünf Uhr verschwanden Hermine, Ginny und Lily im Haus und verschanzten sich im Zimmer der Mädchen. „Warum gehen die jetzt schon hinein? Machen die sich etwas schon fertig für das Abendessen? Wir gehen doch erst um kurz vor sieben", kam es verständnislos von Ron. „Das ist so etwas, was ich auch nie verstanden habe. Aber egal jetzt. Lass den Schnatz noch mal los", antwortete Sirius. Und so spielten die Jungs gemeinsam mit James und Sirius noch weiter, bis es bereits Viertel nach Sechs war.

„Kommt runter und macht euch fertig für heute Abend. Wir gehen pünktlich um dreiviertel Sieben!", rief Harrys Mutter, welche gerade auf die Terrasse getreten war. „Aber da haben wir ja noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit", kam es von Harry, der gerade neben seiner Mutter gelandet war. Lily schnaubte. „Ganz der Vater. Du wirst doch wohl kaum mit dieser ausgewaschenen Jeans und diesen Schuhen in ein nobles Restaurant gehen!" Harry sah verständnislos auf seine Schuhe. Was war denn an denen verkehrt? „Wieso nicht?" James und Sirius, die nun ebenfalls wieder am Boden waren, mussten sich ein Lachen schwer verkneifen. Lily warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu und schnappte sich Harrys Ärmel. „Komm! Ich suche dir das passende Gewand heraus und ihr beide hört auf zu lachen! Wehe ihr seid dann noch nicht perfekt angezogen, wenn wir gehen. Ich werde dann bestimmt nicht auf euch warten!"

Lily schleifte ihren Sohn hinauf in seine Wohnung und schickte ihn zuerst unter die Dusche, während sie ihm die passende Kleidung bereitlegte. Als Harry aus der Dusche stieg, sah er, dass ihm seine Mum Unterwäsche, eine schwarze Stoffhose, ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Krawatte und die schwarzen eleganten Schuhe bereitgelegt hatte. Er seufzte auf und zog ergeben das Gewünschte an, doch bei der Krawatte hatte er so seine Probleme. Etwas hilflos ging er in sein Wohnzimmer, wo Fred und George schon fertig angezogen auf der Couch saßen. „Kann einer von euch einen Krawattenknoten?" „Nein, tut mir leid." „Sorry, Zwerg!" Harry winkte ab und ging hinunter, um seine Mutter zu suchen. Als er am Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern vorbeikam, stieß er beinahe mit seinem Vater zusammen. „Hoppla! Entschuldige, Harryboy. Suchst du etwas oder jemanden?" Sein Sohn nickte. „Ich suche Mum. Ich kann diese Krawatte nicht binden", erklärte er und deutete etwas hilflos auf das lose Band um seinen Hals.

James lachte. „Zeig mal her!" Und im Nu hatte Harry eine perfekt sitzende Krawatte. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte der junge Potter überrascht. „Ich zeig's dir einmal, wenn wir nicht gerade von deiner Mum unter Druck gesetzt werden." „James Alan Potter! Das habe ich gehört!", rief seine Mutter aus dem Schlafzimmer. James zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ach Schatz, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint. Großes Rumtreiber Ehrenwort!" „Ja ja." „Wirklich Engelchen", beharrte James und mit diesen Worten kam seine Frau aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. Lächelnd ging sie auf James zu. „Du kannst es ja heute Abend wieder gut machen", mit diesen Worten küssten sich die beiden zärtlich, wobei Harry das Gesicht verzog. Als James Harrys verzehrtes Gesicht sah, musste er lachen. „Was ist daran bitte so lustig?", fragte Lily ihren Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Du hättest Harrys Gesicht sehen sollen." Jetzt kicherte auch Lily.

Bevor Harry wieder die Treppen, die ins Dachgeschoss führten, hinaufstieß, sagte Lily noch zu ihrem Sohn: „Ach und Harryschatz, mach doch bitte was mit deinen Haaren, ja?" „Ich versuch's, aber versprechen kann ich nichts." Lily nickte und James grinste schief und schon verschwand die zwei wieder im Schlafzimmer. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, seine Eltern waren wirklich genial. Oben angekommen ging er ins Bad und sah ratlos in den Spiegel. Hilfe suchend ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo nun auch Ron gewaschen und gestriegelt saß. „Kann mir irgendjemand mit meinen Haaren helfen?", verzweifelt schaute er seine Freunde an. Fred und George standen auf und drückten ihn in den Sessel. „Was macht ihr denn?", fragte er etwas unbehaglich. „Lass uns nur machen." „Vertrau uns." Harry schnaubte - den Weasleytwins vertrauen, das war ja das Einfachste der Welt. Doch er ließ es zu, dass sie anfingen, ihm Gel ins Haar zu schmieren.

Als sie fertig waren und Harry in den Spiegel sah, war er selbst etwas überrascht. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass man so etwas mit seinen Haaren machen konnte. Sie standen jetzt nicht mehr unwillkürlich in alle Richtungen ab, sonder waren mit dem Gel ziemlich gebändigt worden, hatten aber immer noch diesen frechen Touch. Er bedankte sich noch einmal bei den Zwillingen, ehe sie gemeinsam hinunter in das Wohnzimmer gingen, wo schon Sirius und seine Eltern auf sie warteten. Auch James und Sirius hatten beide einen Anzug an und Sirius hatte seine langen kastanienbraunen Haare zu einem eleganten Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden. Lily trug ihre langen, blutroten Haare offen, welche somit einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu ihrem schwarzes Abendkleid darstellten.

Doch als die beiden Mädchen eintraten, waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Beide waren dezent geschminkt und hatten eine umwerfende Hochsteckfrisur - bei denen ihnen Lily am späten Nachmittag geholfen hatte. Hermine trug ein rotes knielanges und Ginny ein schlichtes, dunkelgrünes, trägerloses Kleid. In diesem Moment wurde unserem jungen Helden das erste Mal wo wirklich bewusst, dass Ginny für ihn nicht mehr nur Rons kleine Schwester war. Das kleine unscheinbare Mädchen war zu einer wunderschönen jungen Dame geworden. Es fiel ihm schwer seine Blicke von ihr abzuwenden. Lily bemerkte die Blicke ihres Sohnes und grinste wieder einmal breit. Sie hatte natürlich schon bemerkt, dass Harry und Ginny mehr Gefühle füreinander hegten als nur Freundschaft. Sie hoffte, dass bald einer der beiden den ersten Schritt tat, sie würde sich auf alle Fälle darüber freuen.

Einige Komplimente später fanden sich die Potters, die Weasleykinder, Sirius und Hermine vor einem noblen Muggelrestaurant wieder. Als sie hineingingen, staunten sie nicht schlecht, denn die Wände der Eingangshalle zierte viele Kunstwerke berühmter Muggelmaler. Besonders für die Weasleys war es interessant zu sehen, was die Muggel unter Kunst verstanden. Leider hatten sie keine Zeit die Gemälde genauer zu betrachten, denn sie wurden vom Kellner bereits zu ihrem reservierten Tisch geführt. Nachdem sie ihre Speisen gewählt und bestellt hatten, warfen sich Harry und Ginny immer gegenseitig Blicke zu, wenn sie dachten, dass es der andere nicht merkte und wenn sich doch mal ihre Blicke trafen, sahen sie schnell wieder weg. James seufzte. Seine Frau hatte recht, diese beiden brauchten vielleicht wirklich einen kleinen Anstoß. „Wolltet ihr euch nicht die Gemälde ansehen?" „Ja schon", kam es von Ginny, deren Wangen ein leichtes Rosa angenommen hatten. James zog die Augenbraue nach oben und sah seinen Sohn auffordernd an. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Harry sah irritiert zurück. Bis er begriff und sich an Ginny wandte: „Soll ich dich begleiten?" Ginny lächelte. „Das wäre echt nett." Als die zwei in die Eingangshalle verschwunden waren, seufzte Sirius auf: „Na endlich!" Ron sah ihn überrasch an. „Was denn? Ist das Essen etwa schon da?" Hermine schlug ihn leicht gegen den Oberarm. „Argh, Ron! Siehst du nicht, dass die beiden etwas voneinander wollen?" Ron sah seine Freundin irritiert an, bis er anscheinend begriff. „Was? Harry und meine Schwester?" Alle Anwesenden seufzten oder glucksten belustigt auf. Ron war eben eine Nummer für sich. „Ja, Ron. Harry und deine Schwester."

Draußen in der Eingangshalle sahen sich Harry und Ginny die Werke verschiedener Künstler an. Ginny betrachtete alles ganz genau und wirklich interessiert, sie malte selbst sehr gerne und war begeistert von diesen Gemälden. Harry hingegen achtete nicht wirklich auf die Bilder, denn immer wenn sie sich unabsichtlich berührten, zuckte er zusammen. Irgendwann wurde es ihm dann zu blöd und er durchbrach das Schweigen, welches bisher geherrscht hatte. „Dir gefallen diese Bilder wirklich sehr, nicht wahr?" Ginny nickte leicht, während sie ein Werk eines gewissen Claude Monet betrachtete. Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. „Dir etwa nicht?" Harry sah zu dem Bild, welches den Titel "Nymphéas|Seerosen" trug. „Das es mir nicht gefällt kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich interessiere mich nicht so für Kunst." Ginny lachte leicht. „Das habe ich auch irgendwie erwartet. Aber es ist trotzdem nett von dir, dass du mich begleitest", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

Harry hatte das Gefühl als würden seine Knie nachgeben. Seid wann konnte sie solche Reaktion bei ihm auslösen? „Du siehst heute wirklich bezaubernd aus." Beinahe hätte er sich auf den Mund geschlagen. Eigentlich hatte er das jetzt nicht einfach so sagen wollen, wieso war es ihm dennoch herausgerutscht? Aber gelogen war es auf alle Fälle nicht, Ginny hatte heute etwas Faszinierendes an sich. In Ginnys warmen braunen Augen blitzte Freude auf. „Danke Harry, du siehst heute auch toll aus!", gab sie das erhaltene Lob zurück. Harry schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln. Sollte er ihr jetzt sagen, was er fühlte, wenn sie bei ihm war? Er wandte nachdenklich seinen Blick ab. Vielleicht wollte sie ja jetzt nichts mehr von ihm? Sein Blick fiel auf das nächste Bild, welches den Titel "Der Kuss" trug und von jemanden mit dem Namen Gustav Klimt stammte. Ihm kam der völlig unpassende Gedanke, dass er über diesen Maler einmal etwas in der Schule gelernt hatte. Harry wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als er eine zierliche Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, er sah auf und blickte direkt in Ginnys rehbraune Augen, die so wunderschön funkelten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du warst so abwesend. Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn besorgt. „Sorry, ich war nur gerade in Gedanken." Einige Zeit lang standen sie so da, doch als Ginny ihre Hand von seiner Schulter wegnehmen wollte, wurde ihm klar, dass er diese Berührung, diese Augen und überhaupt nicht mehr ohne Ginny sein wollte. Er ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest in seiner. Ginny sah ihn überrascht an. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah ihr dann wieder entschlossen in die Augen. „Ginny, ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben, aber irgendwie ist mir in der letzten Woche so richtig klar geworden, dass du nicht nur Rons kleine Schwester bist. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich dich sehe, egal ob du mit mir sprichst oder nicht, habe ich das Gefühl, als würde mir dein Antlitz meinen Verstand rauben wollten. Es fühlt sich einfach so richtig an, wenn du da bist. Wenn du bei mir bist."

Er schluckte, er hatte nicht lange darüber nachgedacht, was er ihr nun sagen sollte, er hatte ihr einfach das gesagt, was er fühlte, wenn es überhaupt möglich war, dies in Worte zu verpacken. Was würde sie antworten? Fragend sah er ihr in die Augen. Würde sie ihn abservieren? Immerhin hatte er sie jahrelang nicht bemerkt. Doch zu seiner Überraschung kam ihr Gesicht immer näher und näher, und kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten schloss er die Augen. Als er ihre sanften, vollen Lippen auf den seinen spürte, fühlte er diese berühmten Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch umherschwirren, etwas das er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Sein Herz setzte für ein paar gefühlte Sekunden aus. Er begann, berauscht von den ganzen Gefühlen den sanften unschuldigen Kuss zu erwidern. Er verspürte das Verlangen, all seine Empfindungen in diesen Kuss zu legen. Doch plötzlich spürte er ein starkes Brennen in seine Narbe, er löste keuchend den Kuss und griff sich auf die Stirn. Ginny zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Harry was ist los?" Der junge Potter stöhnte auf, als das Brennen immer stärker wurde. Tränen schossen ihm in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Die Schmerzen waren unerwartet heftig, doch lag es daran, dass er diesen schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, oder daran, dass er in der Nähe war? „Voldemort", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Was? Harry, was ist mit ihm?" Ein gequältes Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen, als sich der Schmerz erneut intensivierte und plötzlich wurde es ihm klar. Er fasste nach Ginnys Hand. „Ginny du musst die anderen warnen! Er kommt! Er ist gleich hier!" Er hatte das Gefühl als würde ihm irgendjemand den Schädel spalten. „Aber ich kann dich doch nicht hier lassen!", erwiederte die Rothaarige heftig.

Harry lies ihre Hand los. „Ich komme schon zurecht, warne dir anderen!" Er bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Ginny nach kurzem Zögern zu in den anderen in den angrenzenden Nebenraum lief. Unter einem erneuten Stöhnen ging er in die Knie. Voldemort schien sich auf groteske Art zu freuen. Harry konnte regelrecht seine Lust zu töten spüren. Ihm wurde schlecht. Die Schmerzen wurden zudem immer unerträglicher. Plötzlich begann sich alles zu drehen und die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er kniff sie immer wieder zusammen, doch es half nichts, es wurde nicht besser. Schön langsam überkam ihn tiefe Dunkelheit, er hörte nur mehr ein lautes Krachen und hysterische Schreie. Sein letzter Gedanke war: Hoffentlich schaffen es die anderen rechzeitig zu verschwinden, ehe er spürte, wie ihn jemand am Arm packte, danach umfing ihn nur noch Schwärze.


End file.
